Caught Up In You
by Coffanilla
Summary: Tyler Mayfield had no choice but to move to Hawkins, Indiana with her mother, sister, step-father, and intolerable step-brother, Billy. Tyler never had thought that she would get wrapped up in battling the Upside Down. Let alone get feelings for Steve 'The Hair' Harrington. About last three episodes from Season 2 (Not including the Lost sister one) and entirety of Season 3
1. Prologue

**A/N: I wanna thank the two lovely beta readers who helped me out by giving me feedback on all my ideas. Thank you Thinking-Of-A-Dream and PurpleYin**

When my dad was still around, I felt that my life was perfect. My little sister and I got along, but when my mom and dad started fighting more than usual….I did everything I could to prevent Max from seeing that. I would go skateboarding with her, (I was never good with a skateboard so I usually walked with her), go with her to the beach with some friends. Anything to distract her.

"_They're not gonna stay together, are they?" Max asked. I stopped and watched her skate away from me,  
_ "_Who?" I asked her, playing dumb. Max turned around and looked to me,  
_ "_Mom and Dad." She started skating towards me, "I've heard them fight." She added. I took a deep breath in as I wanted to protect her from it,  
_ "_I don't know." I shrugged, "Maybe." I looked at her. I watched her nod as she turned around. "I have your back, no matter what." I told her as I started walking towards her. _

"_Thanks Tyler." Max softly said. I frowned as I knew how much Max loved spending time with Dad but unfortunately there was nothing that we could do to stop them from fighting._

Then one day Mom and Dad filed for divorce and Dad moved to LA. Max enjoyed staying with Dad more than mom as he was more relaxed with what we got to watch. Though he started to get careless with us and started showing up late to come get us at the train station.

_Mom had picked Max and I up from the train station and she seemed happier than she usually was. That meant that she had something up her sleeve. When she pulled into the driveway there was an unfamiliar car. I looked to her and then to Max as she was just as confused as I was. _

"_I have someone very special who has been wanting to meet you guys for a while." She smiled as she got out of the car. I was curious to what it was, my first guess was that she was seeing someone and she was going to introduce us. Max grabbed my hand as we went up to the house. _

_There was a strange man standing in the hallway with a boy beside him. "Tyler, Maxine, meet your new step-dad and step-brother." She smiled as she walked over to greet him. My eyes went wide as she had gotten married so quick after the divorce. She didn't even bother to tell us about him.  
_ "_So you guys just got married without telling us?" I asked mom. She looked to me flustered that I had even asked that question.  
_ "_Sweetheart, we haven't gotten married yet but we will be soon." She walked over to me and Max, "I wanted you guys to meet Neil and Billy before we had the ceremony." She smiled. I looked down to Max who was just stoic. I knew she was feeling the same reaction as I was.  
_ "_Does this mean we can't see Dad anymore?" Max asked,  
_ "_No." My mom shook her head._

_But I knew that eventually we would stop seeing him if there was a new guy in the picture._

Then we moved to Hawkins, Indiana for a fresh start. My mother did it to get away from our dad and because I was being bullied at school. You see, I got my father's genes and Max got our mom's. I was stocky, had dark brown hair and green eyes while Max got red hair, freckles and blue eyes. With a quick glance over you couldn't tell that we were sisters but with a closer look, it was obvious.

The first day of school went by a lot better than I was expecting. I had met my best friend, Dawn, and was convinced to go to my first high school party. As Dawn always put it "_Freeze booze and entertainment."_. I never knew how she got invited as she wasn't one of the popular kids but she always managed to crash them.

_I looked to all the high schoolers as they were staring as Billy and I. I was used to being stared at but this sort of attention I knew was different. Billy really did know how to make an entrance and all the girls were already fawning over him. I rolled my eyes as I just wanted to make it through today with no one bullying me. _

"_Hey." I heard someone say to me as I was opening my locker. I turned to see a girl with raven black hair and icy blue eyes,_

"_Hi." I half smiled as I was weary of the people here.  
_ "_I'm Dawn. You like Motley Crew?" She asked as she pointed to my shirt.  
_ "_Tyler and I do." I smiled at her as I maybe found at least one decent person in this school._

"_What's with the name?" Dawn asked as she leaned against the lockers,_

"_My dad was hoping to have a boy and well as you can see I'm not a boy." I rolled my eyes_

"_I like it. Your more original than most of the girls at school. What class do you have first?" She asked,_

"_English." I answered her,_

"_Awesome, I'm in that class too. Mrs. Waterford is a stickler for attendance so we have to get a move on it." She gestured for me to follow, "So the guy that you were walking in with, that your brother?" She asked _

"_**Step**__-brother." I corrected her quickly, "Word travels fast." I commented,_

"_We never get new kids so as soon as someone new comes and especially with an entrance like that. People are bound to talk." Dawn rolled her eyes,_

"_Oh joy." I sighed, "That's how it was at my old school but it was all bad and about anyone who didn't fit in." I made a face, "I wasn't exactly miss popular and the butt of many jokes." I added_

"_If anyone gives you shit for the way you look, I will personally beat them up." Dawn looked at me. I could tell she was being sincere and it was great that I actually found someone who would be a genuine friend._

Then I saw probably one of the cutest guys at Hawkins, Steve "The Hair" Harrington.

"_Who's that?" I asked Dawn as I pointed to him,_

"_Steve 'The Hair' Harrington. He's the king of the school and dating Nancy Wheeler." Dawn told me and then pointed to the girl sitting next to him, "You got good taste but there are a lot of rumors about him, so be careful." She warned. _

Dawn and Robin had both told me about Steve and all of the rumors from freshman year. They had lived here all their life so they had known Steve since middle school. My sister made some friends and I got to meet them briefly when I went to go find her in the school. It made my happy that Max had made friends so quickly.

Though, if I had known what was going on with her friends...I may have not been so happy. As the shitstorm that was about to happen was something I wasn't prepared for.


	2. Chapter 1: The Mind Flayer part 1

**A/N: So like I said the prologue is just a set up chapter but if you think that the two could be combined (I did that originally) then I can do that. But please leave a review with what you think! I have other chapters already typed or potential scenarios as there are going to be a few filler chapters to connect the end of season 2 into season 3. It will also develop Steve and Ty's relationship as well.**

I was walking home from Dawn's as she was too drunk to drive me home, and I definitely didn't want to bother my mother. The way home wasn't too long of a walk as I passed though Dustin's neighborhood. As I was walking I saw what looked to be Dustin and Steve 'The Hair' Harrington? I stopped and observed that Steve had a baseball bat with nails in it, and a flashlight. They hadn't noticed me as I stopped just out of their view. I crossed the street as it looked really suspicious of them and I wanted to know what they were doing.

As I walked my way to the back I could hear Steve faintly say "Get down here." I waited a few seconds as I turned the corner to see the storm cellar.  
"Oh shit." I heard Dustin say then followed by a louder "Oh shit." I made my way down the stairs to see a big glob of green slimy stuff on the end of Steve's bat and the two of them crowded by a hole in the wall,  
"What the fuck?" I asked as I made it known that I was there. The two of them turned around in alarm that there was now a third person. The two of them looked at each other before Steve looked to me,  
"Do you always follow people into their storm cellars?" Steve asked, "Is that a Californian thing?" He shrugged,  
"It's dark outside and the two of you looked suspicious. Must be an Indiana thing." I quipped as I looked into his eyes, I watched him smirk before Dustin got both of our attention.  
"It's better off if you don't know." Dustin told me,  
"I think it's better off if I do. If there is something going on in this town, I want Max to stay far away from it." I crossed my arms,  
"It's not like you'll believe any of it." Dustin shook his head  
"Try me." I shifted my weight as I waited.

I looked to Dustin and then to Steve as this sounded so fake but if it was fake then why would they go to such great lengths to make it look real? I honestly didn't know what to think but whatever they were doing, I wanted to tag along to see if this wasn't a big hoax.  
"What's next?" I asked. I watched as Dustin became shocked,  
"You believe me?" He asked, I shook my head no,  
"It sounds like some story your working on for a novel." I watched his face fall, "But I want to help. Maybe I can be useful." I shrugged. The two of them turned around and whispered, I went to go look for a suitable weapon. I saw a shovel in the corner and went to go grab it. I wasn't the strongest but I had to find something to defend myself.  
"Okay,you can come but you can't tell anyone." Dustin looked to me. I crossed my heart as I twirled the shovel.  
"What are you going to do with that?" Steve asked,  
"What anyone would do if they used a shovel for a weapon. Hit something with it or try to take its head off." I deadpanned,  
"You're not a serial killer, right?" Dustin asked,  
"If I was, you'd both be dead by now." I deadpanned, "So what's next?" I looked to them.

Well the next part was getting buckets of chopped up steak and rubber gloves. Dustin's plan was to lure Dart to the old junkyard and kill him there. I had never been to the junkyard but it had to be a good place with a lot of leverage. I wasn't thrilled about leaving a trail of chopped up steak along the old train tracks but I wanted to help, so I had to suck it up for now. I was walking behind the two of them as Dustin was asking advice from Steve. From my understanding, Dustin kept Dart to impress a girl.  
"The key with girls is acting like you don't care." Steve looked to Dustin. I raised my eyebrows as I was intrigued on what Steve was going to say next,  
"Even if you do?" Dustin asked,  
"Yeah, it drives them nuts." Steve spoke and I couldn't help but stifle a laugh. Steve turned back to look at me, annoyed,  
"Sorry, keep going." I raised my hand up as he turned back to Dustin,  
"Then what?" He asked,  
"You just wait until, uh..until you feel it." He nudged him,  
"Feel what?" He asked,  
"It's like before it's gonna storm. You know? You can't see it but you can feel it. It's like this uh, electricity." He explained. I followed behind amused as I couldn't believe that was Steve's tactics before Nancy was mentioned. I noticed his voice changed a little bit and to my guess, something had happened with Nancy.

When we reached the junkyard, we dumped our meat buckets in the middle. Lucas's yelling turned my attention to see him and Max. Why the hell was she here? Did she know about what was happening all along?  
"Max? What are you doing here?" I asked her as she came down,  
"Lucas said he could show me proof." She shrugged, "Why are you here?" She asked,  
"To see if this isn't some hoax." I shrugged. Dustin dragged Lucas behind an old beat up car as Max, Steve and I were gathering materials to reinforce the bus. "Hey Dickheads. How come the only ones who will help me out is this random girl and Tyler?" I watched him point to Max and then I, "We lose light in forty minutes." He added,

"That random girl's name is Max." I looked to him,

"Max." He looked to the boys as he gestured to her.

As we finished reenforcing the bus, we all gathered on and waited for it to get dark. Lucas was on the roof and I had taken up most of one of the seats before Max wanted to sit down. I moved my feet to the floor so she had room to sit. Steve was playing with his lighter and Dustin was pacing.

"So have you fought one of these things before?" Max asked, Steve nodded his head as he continued playing with the lighter,

"And your totally one hundred percent sure it wasn't a bear?" She asked

"Shit. Don't be an idiot, okay? It wasn't a bear." Dustin snapped, "Why are you even here if you don't believe us? Just go home." He then turned away from her,

"Sheesh, someone's cranky. Past your bedtime?" Max said as she got up and went to go join Lucas on the roof.

"That's good. Just show her you don't care." Steve spoke up as he looked to Dustin,

"I don't." Dustin stated. I watched Steve wink at Dustin, "Why are you winking, Steve? Stop." Dustin asked as he continued to pace.

"I can't believe you gave him that advice." I shook my head as I put my feet back up,

"Well, it does work." He defended,

"That's not how you get a girl. I would know." I shrugged, "Whatever happened to being yourself?" I sighed as I had never heard anything like that before. I wouldn't really know as I only had one boyfriend, but I still couldn't believe that Steve did that stuff and got girls that way. The girls in Hawkins must have been easy or maybe it was the chase that they liked.

"That being yourself shit, no girl wants to hear about that." He shook his head,  
"Maybe if you tried it-"

"Can both of you be quiet?" Dustin cut me off as I could tell as he was annoyed. I had a feeling that Max was the girl that Dustin liked but her being with Lucas made him upset. Then there was this inhuman screech, I got up to look out the window.

"Lucas, what's going on?" Dustin called,

"I've got eyes! Ten o'clock." He called down. I looked to where he said to look and it honestly looked like a dog and nothing like they described to me. Why were they going to kill a dog, of all animals? As the dog didn't take the bait, Steve had the stupid idea of being the bait. Max came down,

"He's insane." Max commented,

"And stupid." I added, after a moment past Lucas told Steve three o'clock. Dustin ran to open the door to the bus as there seemed to be more of those dogs. Steve hit one as it came after him before he started running back to the bus as we all crowded around it watching him run back.  
"Are they bad or something?" Max asked as Steve grabbed a piece of scrap metal and put it over the hole in the door. Whatever was on the other side wanted to get in and was trying to push the metal away from where Steve was blocking the hole. There was a loud bang and something knocked the bus, Max grabbed my arm as she went to go away from the door as Steve started to beat the thing with his bad. I swallowed hard as I asked myself what the fuck did I get myself into. Dustin was trying to reach his other friends on his walkie talkie while the things continued to attack the bus.

There was another loud bang but this time it was coming from the roof. I watched as one of the things were coming closer as it was leaving little indents in the roof. I stood in front of Max to try to protect her as this monstrous thing came to the opening. Max let out a scream as I was just frozen. Steve pushed us over and got ready to attack before there was another screech. The thing looked off before jumping off the bus.

We all exited the bus looking around to see none of those things in sight. Dustin had thought Steve scared them off, but Steve said it was because they were going somewhere.

I was still trying to process that the story Dustin had told me was real. It sucked that the girl who could really defeat these _monsters_ died. Apparently their friend Mike had a thing for her and was heartbroken over it. I wondered how many people in Hawkins were aware of what was happening, and how I was going to keep all of this from Dawn.

There was no other choice but to continue on and help Steve, Dustin, and Lucas with what was going on. If I went home now then I would be worried sick about Max and afraid of those _demogorons_. We were walking along the train tracks in the woods in hopes to figure out where the demogorons went.

Apparently 'Dart' ate Dustin's cat and he only kept the thing because it missed him. The two boys also had a rule of law and Lucas broke it by telling Max what was happening. Max got roped into their fight and I just stood off to the side watching with Steve,  
"Should we stop them or something?" I looked over to him. He shook his head before one of those inhuman screeches caught our attention.  
"Hey guys." Steve started as he walked towards the sound, "Guys." He yelled louder and got their attention. Dustin and Lucas started running after Steve as Max and I watched them,  
"Why are you running towards the sound?" Max yelled,  
"Doesn't matter. Let's go." I gestured her to follow as there was strength in numbers.  
"And your not freaking out about this?" Max asked me,  
"I am totally regretting seeing what Dustin and Steve were up to." I shook my head, "But we got ourselves into this so we better help or something." I sighed

We were looking out over a field as the screeches were heard in the distance. There was none of them in sight but when Lucas looked through his binoculars, he saw that the noises were coming towards the lab. Those things were going back home. So of course that meant going to the lab, where there were probably more of those demogorgons. _Shit_.


	3. Chapter 2: The Mind Flayer part 2

**A/N:I know this Chapter is more telling of whats happening but the next one (the fight with Billy) I think it picks up a bit more and it is probably one of my more favorite chapters that I've written. Also more Steve and Tyler bonding time or teasing. Whatever you want to call it.**

When we reached the lab Nancy and Johnathan were there in hopes to see if Johnathan's brother Will was there along with Nancy's brother Mike. I heard there were some rumors that Nancy ran off with Johnathan and dumped Steve. Those rumors looked to be true and I kinda felt sorry for the guy.

We waited as Johnathan and then Dustin tried to open the gate. With success it opened when Dustin pushed it and Johnathan and Nancy went up in John's car to the entrance. As their family were in the lab where those Demogorons were.

I was pacing nervously as I didn't know what was going to happen next. There was still some regret seeing what Steve and Dustin were up to but this was one of the most exciting things since I've moved here. Maybe once this was over I would have more friends and a better way for me to get out of the house as much as I could.

A hand pulled my arm as one car sped off and a police truck stopped.  
"Get in." The guy driving spoke. I followed after the kids as Steve was the look out to make sure none of those things were coming after them. I sat in the back looking at the lab as the guy drove off.  
"Who are you two?" The guy driving asked, clearly speaking about Max and I.

"Tyler and Max Mayfield." I looked at him, "We moved here from California." I added,

"Chief Jim Hopper." He introduced, "Do I even want to know how you two got involved?" He asked,

"No." Max shook her head. I watched him nod as he continued to drive.

We all gathered at the Byers's household. I looked around the house to see various drawings hung around the house that looked to be a river of some sort. I had no idea why it was hung up but it had to do with whatever was going on with Will and those demogorgons. If I hadn't known about what was going on, I would have thought Ms. Byers was crazy.

Will was unconscious on the couch because of a drug since he was a spy for the shadow monster (to my understanding). Johnathan was talking to Will and Nancy was standing behind him with her hand on his shoulder. I looked over to Steve as he watched before walking away. Jim was on the phone trying to get reinforcement.

I was standing against a kitchen counter drinking water as Steve came and stood next to me.

"They didn't believe you, did they?" Dustin asked as Jim hung up the phone,  
"We'll see." He looked to Dustin,  
"We'll see?" Mike questioned, "We can't just sit here while those things are loose." Mike was frustrated that we were just sitting here and not doing anything about it,  
"We stay here and wait for help." Jim looked to Mike before walking away.

I sighed as it was now the waiting game. We mostly sat/stood in silence waiting for the phone to ring. Mike then got up and grabbed a blue square,  
"Did you know that Bob was the original founder of Hawkins AV?" Mike asked. I hadn't known Bob's connection to what was happening but to my understanding he died while trying to make it out of the lab.

"Really?" Lucas asked

"He petitioned the school to start it and he had a fund-raiser for equipment. Mr. Clarke learned everything from awesome, right? can't let him die in vain." Mike put the blue block on the table,  
"What do you want to do, Mike? The Chief's right on this. We can't stop those Demo-dogs on our own." Dustin made a point,  
"Demo-dogs?" Max asked,

"Demogoron. Dogs. Demo-dogs. It's a compound. Like a play on words." Dustin explained the name he gave the four legged demogorons.  
"Okay." Max spoke as I knew she didn't need that entire explanation.

"I mean, when it was just Dart, maybe But there's an army now." Dustin stated

" Precisely." Lucas agreed

"His army." Mike spoke, I looked to him as he looked to be thinking

"What do you mean? His army." Steve asked

"Maybe if we stop him, we can stop his army." Mike got up and we all followed as he picked up a drawing of the shadow monster. The boys then started to talk out everything and explain to Steve what a hive mind was. Then it came to using the name The Mind Flayer. I honestly had no idea what that was but I was sure that someone was going to explain it.

Dustin then started to tell us what the Mind Flayer was and it was a monster in Dungeons and Dragons. It came from an unknown destination and didn't even know it's true home. Then came the plan of disguising the Byers's shed so Will wouldn't know where he was as he was still connected to the Mind Flayer. We were doing this in hopes that we could learn it's weakness.

We stapled and taped various materials around the shed and to the chairs, as everything had to be unrecognizable. Then it was time, John, Ms. Byers, Jim and Mike were the only ones in the shed as they were the closest to Will. The rest of us waited in the house hoping that they would get something out of will.

I was in the living room with Steve and he was practicing his swings,  
"Who knew Hawkins could be this exciting." I said trying to break the silence.  
"Yeah." Steve nodded, "I bet you wish you were back in California." He added as he continued to swing,  
"A little bit." I shrugged, "I miss the beaches and my dad, mostly." I sighed, "Though fighting demo-dogs with Hawkins High's King does sound pretty exciting." I shrugged. I watched Steve turn and smiled at me. Then lights in the house started to flicker and that caught everyone's attention. We all went into the kitchen and looked out the window. There was no way of knowing what was going on but the flickering stopped and we were all quiet.

A few moments passed before everyone came into the kitchen. Jim grabbed a pen and an opened envelope,  
"What happened?" Dustin asked as we all crowded around Jim,

"I think he's talking. Just not with words." He spoke as he was drawing dots and dashes,  
"What is that?" Steve asked,  
"Morse code." The majority replied at once as Jim was writing out what it said. The morse code message spelled here and that meant that Will was still in there.

"Will's still in there. He's talking to us." Jim said before Johnathan ran off to get his stereo and tape.

The plan now was to have Ms. Byers, Mike and Johnathan talk to Will about some of their favorite memories and Jim use a walkie talkie to give us what Will was tapping in morse code. Dustin was writing down the lines and dashes while Lucas was looking up what letter each sequence was. Nancy was writing down what Will was trying to say to us.

The morse code spelled out Close Gate and whatever that meant, had to be the way to get Will back. Then the phone rang,

"Shit. shit." Dustin ran to pick up the phone and then hang it up. It rang again and as Dustin picked up the phone Nancy ripped it out of the wall and threw it in the hallway.  
"Did you think he heard that?" Max asked,  
"It's just a phone, we could be anywhere. Right?" Steve spoke as he was even unsure of what he said.

Then there was the howl in the distance that belonged to the demo-dogs,  
"Fuck." I swore as I slowly made my way behind everyone as they went to go look out the living room window. I went to go grab my shovel as Lucas, Dustin and Max were looking out the window.

"Hey! Hey! Get away from the windows." Jim spoke as he had two guns in his hand, "Can you use this?" Jim asked Johnathan who looked like he had no idea how,  
"I can." Nancy spoke as she stepped forward and Jim threw her the gun. Nancy, Steve, Jim and I all formed a protective line in front of the kids as we had weapons to fight the damn things even though I was a little nervous to actually fight one. I had to protect Max at all costs. Lucas had gotten his slingshot ready and Mike grabbed something to hit the things with.

The screams and growls got closer, there was movement by the dining room window so we all turned ready to strike. Then we moved forward to face the front window as the growls were coming from the front of the house. As we were waiting there were screeches and what sounded like a whimper almost, like something was attacking the demo-dogs. All of a sudden one of the demo-dogs came flying through the window limp.  
"Holy shit." Dustin broke the silence,  
"Is it dead?" Max asked. Jim touched the head with it's foot and it didn't react so that meant something had killed it, but what?

There were sounds coming from the front door and I watched as the locks were being unlocked by themselves. I held my breath as I had _never_ seen something like this before. The door opened and on the other side was a girl with slicked back hair and black makeup around her eyes. I watched as everyone lowered their weapons. They must have known this girl and Mike had stepped forward.

I watched as the two of them looked at each other and I only had one guess to who this mystery girl was. El.


	4. Chapter 3: The Gate

**A/N: I had written out the fight scene way before I wrote chapter 1 and 2 because my brain was all over the place. The Snow Ball and other filler chapters are going to be up soon. I just have to revise the Snow Ball one before posting and all that :) R&R**

I watched as the two were reunited and El was being hidden by Jim. Mike was mad at Jim and they went off to talk in a room. El looked to Max and I as we were the only unfamiliar faces. Dustin and Lucas went to go hug her and as they parted Max went to go introduce herself only for El to push past her and hug Ms. Byers. I scratched the back of my head as that was awkward. I walked up to Max and put my hand on her shoulder.

El wanted to close the gate but there was one problem, Will. If El closed the gate then Will would die but Ms. Byers had mentioned that the Flayer likes it cold. The plan was to make Jim's cabin unbearably hot to get rid of the virus. Nancy went with the Byers and El and Jim headed off to the lab. I stayed back with Steve and the kids as I wanted to help watching over them.

Now it was just a waiting game for us and Dustin had the bright idea to put a demo-dog in Mrs. Byers's fridge.

"Really?" I made a face,

"It's a groundbreaking scientific discovery." He looked to me,

"Mike, would you just stop already?" I heard Lucas ask from the other room  
"You weren't in there, okay, Lucas? That lab is swarming with hundreds of those dogs." Mike told him

"Demo-dogs!" Dustin corrected Mike

"The chief will take care of her." Lucas tried to reassure Mike. I walked into the living room

"Like she needs protection." Max stated

"Listen, dude, a coach calls a play in a game, bottom line, you execute it. All right?" Steve came in wiping his hands with a dish towel

" Okay, first of all, this isn't some stupid sports game. And second, we're not even in the game. We're on the bench." Mike told Steve. He looked to me and I put my hands up as I was definitely staying out of his analogy or whatever point he was trying to make

"So my point is Right, yeah, we're on the bench, so, uh, there's nothing we can do." Steve stammered

"That's not entirely true.I mean, these Demo-dogs, they have a hive mind. When they ran away from the bus, they were called away." Dustin stated

"If we get their attention-"

"Maybe we can draw them from the lab." Max finished Lucas's sentence

"Clear a path to the gate." Mike added

"Yeah, and then we all die." Steve looked to the kids

"That's one point of view." Dustin looked to Steve

"No, that's not a point of view, man. That's a fact." Steve looked to Dustin.

Then Mike got the idea that we go to where Jim dug his hole and go to were the hub was and destroy it. Steve tried to get their attention as they all were coming up with a plan to help El. It sounded dangerous as who knew if there were going to be any of those demo-dogs down there.

"Hey, hey hey!" Steve clapped to get their attention, "This is no happening." He shook his head,  
"But-"

"No, no, no, no, no. No buts. I promised I'd keep you shitheads safe, and that's exactly what I plan on doing. We're staying here on the bench. And we're waiting for the starting team to do their job. Does everybody understand?" Steve asked

"This isn't a stupid sports game." Mike argued,

"I said does everybody understand that? I need a yes." He looked to the kids and then to me,  
"Steve's right. If we go there we risk our-" I was cut off by the sound of a car that was all too familiar. _FUCK_. I rushed to the window with Max and Lucas.

"He can't know I'm here." Max looked to Lucas as she was afraid "He'll kill me." She looked back to me, "He'll kill us." and then she looked to Lucas

"He's not going to lay a finger on you." I pulled her away from the window, "Or you." I looked to Lucas.

"Stay inside and away from the window." Steve spoke before he went outside to meet Billy. I started to pace as I was nervous. Max had told me about what Billy did to her skateboard and that pissed me off. He was always more controlling of her as she was younger and he damn well knew that he could try to control me but it wasn't going to work. When I turned I saw the kids peak outside the window.  
"Guys, Steve said to stay away from the window." I hissed as I went to pull them away but it was too late. Billy pointed to us in the window as he now knew we were here. The kids ducked down on the couch and I backed up but could still see what was happening outside.  
"Shit. Did he see us?" Dustin questioned,

"Yeah." I nodded as I watched Billy pushed Steve and then kicked him. "Get behind me." I told the kids as I stood in front of them. I wasn't going to let Billy lay a finger on _any_ of them.

"Well, well, well." Billy said as he opened the door and then slammed it, "Lucas Sinclair, what a surprise." He looked past me to Lucas,  
"Don't you even fucking think about it." I clenched my jaw as I held my ground,  
"And what are you going to do, lard ass?" He laughed as he pushed me aside  
"I thought I told you to stay away from him." He stood in front of Max,  
"Billy go away." Max spoke,  
"You disobeyed me." He paused, "And you know what happens when you disobey me." Billy threatened

"Billy-"  
"I break things." He cut her off and slammed Lucas into a cupboard. I got up as Max, Dustin and Mike were pleading Billy to stop.  
"Since Maxine won't listen maybe you will." He threatened before Lucas kicked him in the crotch,  
"You are so dead Sinclair, you are so dead." He threatened but I pushed him away from Lucas and punched him in the face. Billy laughed as I shook my hand as it hurt,  
"That's cute Ty. Really." He lunged forward and snatched my hair and pulled on it so I was looking at him in the face,

"While I'm at it, you might as well be dead too." He threatened before he punched me.  
"Hey, leave her alone." I heard Steve say as he turned Billy around and punched him. Billy laughed once more and still had my hair in his grasp as he was recovering from the punch. He threw me to the ground really hard and I ended up hitting my head on the floor. I groaned as it really fucking hurt.  
"Looks like you got some fire in you after all!" Billy exclaimed, "Huh. I've been wanting to meet this king Steve everybody has been telling me so much about." He got into Steve's face,  
"Get out." Steve demanded as he pushed Billy back with two of his fingers. Billy then took a swing at him and Steve dodged it. I crawled my way over to Max to stay out of the fight. I watched from the sidelines as the kids cheered Steve on. Steve threw punch after punch before Billy laughed and slammed a plate on Steve's head. He stumbled back and then Billy slapped him. I slowly got up and went over to punch Billy, only for him to dodge it and punch me in the stomach making me fall to the floor in pain once more,  
"Stay out of this, bitch." He growled before turning his attention back to Steve. He grabbed him by his jacket, "Nobody tells me what to do." He told Steve before headbutting him and Steve falling to the ground. He then got on top of Steve and started to beat the shit out of him. I had to try to do something. I looked for something around the room until I noticed the bottle and syringe. "Max." I spoke and pointed to it she grabbed it and headed towards Billy before stabbing him in the neck with it. He looked back and got up to look at Max. He took the syringe out and started to walk towards Max. He started to sway and fell back on the floor laughing. I crawled over to Steve to see if he was okay but he was knocked out.

Max grabbed Steve's nail bat and held it,  
"From now on you leave me, Tyler and our friends alone." She threatened,  
"Screw you." Billy said before Max slammed the bat between his legs, he looked to it before she took it back up. "SAY YOU UNDERSTAND." She yelled, "Say it. SAY IT." getting ready to strike if he didn't say he understood.  
"I understand." He said quietly,  
"What?" She asked  
"I understand." He said louder.

I watched Max walk over and grab his keys. I got up and looked to them,  
"You are _not_ driving." I looked to Max, she turned back and looked at me,  
"You hit your head, there is no way _your_ driving." She spoke, I looked down at Steve and then back to them. "It's gonna be a tight squeeze but let's just grab what we need and go." I sighed as I went into the kitchen to grab a towel and two ice packs along with some band-aids . The Mike, Max and Lucas wanted to leave Steve behind but Dustin and I told them he should come with us and he would be cool with it.

I was in the back with Mike, and Dustin, with Steve being mostly on my lap as I could hold his weight better than Mike and Dustin. It was a little uncomfortable but at least I could ice his head and try to stop any bleeding. Max was speeding to make up for wasted time, and I was trying not to focus on how bad her driving was because I would freak out. She did have one driving lesson in a parking garage after all.

"Oh man." I heard Steve softly say as he was coming to. I watched him look over to Mike, "Nancy?" He questioned before going to pinch his nose,  
"Don't touch." I pulled his hand away, he looked over to me, "Welcome back." I smiled at him,  
"Hey you put up a good fight against him, he kicked your ass, but he put up a good fight." Dustin told him, I glared at Dustin,  
"Are you okay?" I asked Steve,  
"Okay your gonna keep straight for half a mile then make a left on Mount Sinai." Lucas looked to Max. I watched Steve looked to Lucas and then to Max,  
"What's going on?" He asked as Max turned around, "Oh my god." He exclaimed as I knew he was freaking out,  
"Relax Steve, she's driven before." Dustin tried to calm Steve,  
"In a parking garage." Mike countered,  
"It still counts." Lucas defended,  
"Oh my god." Steve started to explain,  
"Relax. They were gonna leave you behind but Tyler and I told them you'd be cool." Dustin tried to calm him down, he turned to me as I saw the panic on his face,  
"Why aren't you driving?" He asked  
"Because I hit my head." I looked to him before he asked Max to stop the car, she sped up and took a sharp turn. Steve was trying to brace himself as Max's driving was scaring him.

She pulled to a shortstop and Mike was impressed, "Told you, Zoomer." She spoke before taking the keys out. Everyone started to pile out of the car and Steve ended up stumbling out. I followed behind him as he got up and braced himself against the car. We started to put the gear we assembled on,  
"Hey where do you think your going?" He looked to Mike as he was walking, "We are not going down there right now. I made myself clear." He was saying to the kids as he went into dad mode.  
"Tyler, a little help here." He looked to me,  
"I think we're past trying to stop them. What we do down there is gonna help, whether we die or not" I looked to him as I went in the hole.

I looked around the tunnel as it was dark and black things were floating around.  
"Holy fuck." I looked around. Did the Upside Down look similar to what I was seeing? It looked like something straight out of a sci-fi horror movie.

"I'm pretty sure it's this way." Mike said as he looked down at the map,  
"Pretty sure?" Steve questioned him,  
"Well follow me and you'll find out." He told Steve,  
"Woah, woah woah. If you little shits die down here, I'm getting the blame." He walked up to Mike, "Got it dipshit?" He asked him as he took the map. "From here on out, I'm leading the way." Steve announced before he started walking. Even if he was being rude, I still thought it was sweet that he took charge to protect the kids. I knew it was partially because he promised Nancy, which made me wonder if he was still hoping they would get back together. I followed behind him as we started making our way towards the center chamber.

"How are you feeling?" Steve asked me as I ended up walking next to him,  
"I'll be fine." I answered, "I want to thank you for sticking up for me and the kids. Billy has had it coming for a _long_ time." I looked down at the ground,  
"It was nothing." He spoke,  
"You- " I was about to say before Dustin screamed. I turned and ran to see what was the problem and he was saying something about it being in his mouth. He started spitting and told us that he was fine. I rolled my eyes as he didn't need to be overdramatic.

We finally came to what looked to be the HUB. I looked around at the many tunnel entrances and I was a little afraid that we were going to die because we had no idea how many of those things were.  
"Let's drench it." Mike spoke before we got to work into covering the walls with gasoline. I was trying to listen to see if any of those demo-dogs were close by as I was afraid of a surprise attack of some sort. When we ran out of gasoline we went to where we came in. We crowded around Steve as he lit the lighter and threw it. We watched as the place lit up and tentacles started to wiggle about. We all started to make a run for the tunnel's entrance as those dogs would be coming after us.

Mike had fallen and was trapped by one of the tentacles, so we had to go back and save him. Once he was free, we were met face to face with one of those demo-dogs.  
"Dart?" Dustin asked as he started to walk towards it,  
"Are you fucking nuts?" I asked as the others were also telling him not to go near it.  
"Stop!" He spoke, "He trusts me." Dustin spoke as Dart came closer to him. I watched as Dart seemed friendly towards Dustin. I was holding my breath hoping that it wouldn't try to eat Dustin's face off. It's face opened and screeched at Dustin and he apologized about the storm cellar. He then got out a candy bar and left it on the ground. We made our way past Dart as he started to eat it. I was honestly amazed that one of those things weren't hostile...maybe it was a good thing that Dustin had kept Dart.

We continued on our way down the tunnel but it shook and then there were the sounds of more demo-dogs. Now it was time to really get out of there before we were demo-dog meat. The rope to the surface was in sight and I helped Steve lift each of the kids up. Then it was Dustin, Steve and I as the demo-dogs got closer. I clutched Steve's arm as this was it. This was were I was going to die. I closed my eyes but there wasn't any pain. I opened my eyes to see the dogs running past us,  
"Eleven." I heard Mike say.

When the dogs were past us, Dustin, Steve and I made our way back to the surface (climbing up the rope was a lot harder than going down it). The lights on Billy's car got brighter before going back to normal. It must have meant that Eleven closed the gate and I was relieved that this was finally over.


	5. Chapter 4: The College Party

**A/N: ****Please let me know if Steve is OOC and any suggestions. I always get worried that the characters are going to be OOC but I have at least two more filler chapters planned before season three. There could be an extra one if y'all wanna see more **

**One month later**

Things were a little different now. I would hang out with Steve and the party on the weekends as they would want to go to the movies, the arcade or out to eat. Dustin was the one who would invite Steve and then Max would have me tag along. When we were out with the party I got to know Steve and that was far from the rumors I was told. Even though I never brought up the subject of Nancy, when one of the party members mentioned her I looked to Steve. The expression on his face was enough for me to know that he wasn't over Nancy.

As the final bell rang I got up out of my seat and went to go wait outside the door for Dawn as she was giving Max and I, a ride home. When Steve left the class he smiled at me before walking off.  
"Hey, what are your plans for tonight?" Dawn asked me as she came up to me,  
"I was gonna help Max get ready for the Snow Ball, but that's it. Why?" I looked to her as we started walking. I wasn't sure why she was asking but knowing Dawn, it had to do with alcohol.  
"My brother is throwing a party tonight you should come." She invited me as she looked ahead. I watched a smile creep on her face as her eyes went wide,  
"You should invite Steve too!" She said to me like it was the best idea in the world,  
"He's not gonna want to go to some college party." I rolled my eyes. I saw her give me a devilish smirk before looking straight ahead and cupped a hand around her mouth,  
"Hey, Harrington!" She yelled, I looked ahead to see Steve talking to Tommy and Tina before looking over to us. I waved as I was dying on the inside, Dawn could be so embarrassing sometimes. Dawn motioned for Steve to come closer and I watched him tell his friends something before walking our way.  
"Hey Dawn, Ty. What's up?" He asked as he looked to the two of us,  
"My brother is having a party tonight. If you aren't doing anything you should come!" She smiled. Steve stood there for a second confused at the sudden invite, "There is going to be no one else there that Tyler knows and if I end up passing out, she's gonna need a friend." She added,  
"Unfortunately, your the next closest friend I have." I shrugged playfully. I watched him laugh,  
"I have to drive Dustin to the dance, I can pick you up after that." He told me,  
"Can you pick me up before? I wanna see how he looks." I asked him,  
"Yeah. I'll see you later." He nodded. I smiled at him as I walked off

Dawn had this smug look on her face as we walked to her car. I rolled my eyes as she was right.  
"You're welcome." She smiled at me as she got into the car,  
"You know we're just good friends, right?" I asked her as I slumped into the passenger's seat,  
"You totally like him." She looked over to me, "You guys have been spending more time together than you did when you first started." She told me. I sighed as if she only _knew_ of the shit we had been through.  
"I don't. We're friends and we also hang out with the party on the weekends sometimes." I explained to her. Steve and I weren't really ever alone together, and if we were it was only for a few minutes before one of the party members came to ask us something.  
"Why do you call them that?" Dawn looked to me as she still didn't get the nickname,  
"It's a Dungeons and Dragons thing." I looked out the window to see Max skating over to the car.

"Max, do you think your sister likes Steve?" Dawn asked as soon as Max got into the car,  
"Yeah." She answered,  
"I don't." I looked back at her,  
"Bullshit. I see the way you look at him." Max crossed her arms. I huffed as I turned around. I saw Dawn grinning ear to ear,  
"_Shut up_, Dawn. You both know it's not like that." I huffed

"Sure." Max and Dawn said at the same time

"Whatever." I looked out the window

"Do you think Steve likes her back?" Dawn asked Max,

"Maybe.." Max answered

"Can we just drop this?" I asked as I turned up the radio. I was annoyed as Dawn continued to try to convince me that I infact liked Steve more than a friend and I was 'denying' my feelings. It was so hard keeping everything that happened last month from Dawn as that was how I even started being friends with Steve.

"I'm gonna help you pick out an outfit." Dawn smiled at me as she took the key out of the ignition once she pulled into my driveway. I got out as I knew Dawn wouldn't take no for an answer. When we walked into the door, Billy was sitting in the living room drinking a beer and paid us no mind.

Ever since Max threatened him, he's left us both alone and it had been so great. Dawn had thought of it as a quick change in character. I wanted to tell her how Steve tried to beat him up and then Max threatened him. But if I did that, she would have _so many questions. _I walked past him to my bedroom, Dawn went straight to my closet. She gave me my black leather jacket, and red tank top

"Definitely those two andd…" She went to my dresser to find pants, "These with your doc martins." She handed me ripped jeans with the bottom cuffed. "He won't be hung up on Nancy if he sees you in this." Dawn smirked. I sighed as I took the clothes. Dawn went over to close my door and turn around.

"There isn't going to be anyone there that we know, right?" I asked her,  
"All college kids." She answered,  
"I'm all set." I told her,  
"Now for the makeup!" She smiled as she went over and rummaged through my stuff. I sat on my bed as I let her go through my makeup. She had me do a cateye and put on red lipstick, as Dawn put it 'guys can't resist a girl in red'.

After Dawn left I helped Max get ready and my mom was taking _so_ many pictures. I was happy to see her going to her first dance, and that she had friends to spend it with.  
"Have fun tonight." I smiled at her before I gave her a hug.  
"Where are you going tonight, Tyler?" My mom asked me as I could hear a car pull in the driveway,  
"To Dawn's. A friend is picking me up. I might sleep at her place tonight so don't get worried if I'm not home." I gave her a quick hug before bolting out the door.

"Hey Harrington." I smiled as I opened the door. I looked to the maroon sweater he was wearing. I don't think he was wearing that earlier, but either way it looked good on him.  
"Mayfield." He greeted with a smile. I flipped through the radio on the way to Dustin's,  
"So there's going to be all of Dawn's brother's friends?' he asked,  
"Yeah. I think her main reason for going is because of her brother's friend." I looked over to him, "But a party's a party, right?" I asked him and he nodded.

When we got to Dustin's Steve went up and rang the doorbell and I leaned up against the car. As Dustin came out I smiled as he looked so handsome, even with Steve's hairstyling tips.  
"You look so handsome!" I exclaimed as he came down.  
"Thanks, Tyler!" He beamed as he gave me a hug, "What are you doing with Steve?" He asked,

"We're going to my friend's party. He's the next closest friend I have." I shrugged as I got in the back seat.

On the drive over Steve was giving Dustin a pep talk and I was just sitting in the back amused.  
"Here we are. So, remember, once you get in there." Steve started  
"Pretend like I don't care." Dustin looked to Steve

"You don't care." Steve repeated

"I don't care." Dustin nodded

"There you go. You're learning, my 're learning." Steve encouraged Dustin. I watched him adjust the review mirror to look at himself,

"Hey." Steve said as he readjusted it

"What?" Dustin asked

"Come look great, okay? You look You look great." He reassured Dustin, "Now you're gonna go in there"

"Yeah." Dustin nodded

"Look like a million bucks."

"Yeah."

"And you're gonna slay 'em dead."

"Like a lion." Dustin said before he purred

"Don't do that, okay?" Steve advised

"Okay." Dustin nodded before they did their handshake

"Good luck." Steve spoke. I got out of the car,  
"Have fun, Dustin." I gave him a hug before I got into the front seat.

"I still can't believe you." I rolled my eyes,  
"What?" He was looking past me. I looked and noticed that Nancy was in the window. I sighed but didn't want to mention it,  
"All the crap that you tell Dustin. It doesn't work." I looked back at him,  
"It does and he's going to have all the girls in there wanting to dance with him." Steve pointed,  
"I'll believe it when Dustin gets a girlfriend." I crossed my arms,  
"He will." Steve nodded as I could tell he was now even more determined to prove me wrong.

"By the way, thanks for picking me up and coming with me." I smiled at him,  
"Of course." He paused, "So it's going to be all people her brother goes to school with?" He asked,  
"Yeah." I nodded, "I may even embarrass myself as we won't see these people ever again." I added. I saw him look over at me for a quick second, "Kidding." I gave him a lopsided grin. If I got extremely drunk, nothing was off limits when it came to my opinions and Steve didn't need to see that side.

As Steve pulled up to the side of the street, you could tell that there was a party going on and to be honest, it looked like one of Tina's. I guess college kids still partied like teenagers.

"I never really pictured Dawn as the partying type." Steve stated as we got out of the car and started walking up to the house,

"Dawn likes parties because it's free booze and entertainment." I looked over to him. I watched him think for a second and nod.

As I walked into the house I heard a faint 'Finally' over the music.

"I've been waiting for you guys to get here!" Dawn came over with an older guy behind her, "This is Jake." She gestured to him, "Jake this is my best friend, Tyler, and her friend, Steve." She introduced,

"Hi." I waved, I watched Dawn whisper something in his ear before he went into the crowd of dancing people. Dawn grabbed my hand and lead me into the kitchen, I looked behind me to see if Steve was following.

"That's Danny's friend. The one I was telling you about." She looked to me, "Isn't he cute?" She asked,

"I guess?" I shrugged as I hopped up on the counter.

"You want something to drink?" Steve asked probably to excuse himself from the conversation. I nodded and Dawn handed Steve her empty cup. She looked back to me and raised her eyebrows "How was the drive over?"

"Fine?" I watched Steve get our drinks, "I listened to as Steve gave Dustin bogus advice." I rolled my eyes. I watched Dawn raise her eyebrows, "That was it. How much have you had to drink?" I asked her,

"Enough." She gave me a devilish smirk, "I'm gonna ask Jake out tonight." She informed me. I raised my eyebrows,

"Really?" I looked at her,

"Well, if he wants to spend the night and get breakfast." She shrugged like it was the same thing.

"Won't your brother be mad at Jake or something?" I asked her

"Don't know and don't care." She spoke as Steve handed her the cup she gave him. "Thanks!" She smiled before looking into the crowd, "Excuse me while I go play DJ." She disappeared leaving Steve and I alone.

"Out of all of the parties I've been to. This has to be the best one." I joked as Steve knew that this would be my second party in all the years I've been in High School.  
"Are you going to Tina's New Years Eve party?" Steve asked  
"I don't know." I made a face, "But knowing Dawn she'll drag me there." I sighed as I took a sip of my drink.  
"You know I can't believe that the school year is almost over." I commented as it was going by quickly,  
"You're that excited to get away from me?" He kidded,  
"Totes." I rolled my eyes, "I'm surprised you're not sick of me yet." I joked,  
"I could never get sick of you." He shook his head before he looked me in the eyes.

It felt like time was going so slow as I stared into his eyes. What a beautiful shade of brown they were.

_Fuck_.

Was I actually getting feelings for Steve Harrington? The more time I spent with him, the deeper my feelings were getting. Then "Shook Me All Night Long" by ACDC started playing and that was one of my favorite songs to dance to,  
"Well in that case, if I end up going" I started to slide off the counter, "then I'm dragging you with me." I poked him before going into the crowd to sing and dance. I really didn't care who was watching me but I did notice that Steve joined me on the dance floor.

"Shook me all night long!" I half sang half yelled at him. I watched him smile before he started dancing beside me.

The entire night was _so _much fun but went too quickly. Steve danced with me a majority of the time as we both were the only high schoolers there. Dawn was passed out upstairs in her room so I would call her at some point tomorrow. When Dawn drank too much, she would be out like a rock. Steve hadn't drank too much as he needed to drive me home and then himself. On the drive home I turned up Steve's radio and rocked out to the songs that I knew.

Before I knew it, he was already in my driveway. I was kind of sad that the night was coming to an end. He turned down the radio and looked to me, "Alright rockstar. You're home."  
"I guess you can have fun, Harrignton." I smiled, "Goodnight, and thanks again." I waved as I got out of his car,

"Goodnight, Mayfield." He smiled and I felt little butterflies in my stomach. His smile right there confirmed that I was indeed _falling_ for Steve Harrington.


	6. Chapter 5: Prom

**A/N: So just so you guys know, there is only one more filler type Steve and Tyler chapter before the events of season 3 start. I think I could do one after the next one if y'all wanted it but I'm so excited to get into season 3 as it was so fantastic and Erica and Robin were the best part. Please Review :)**

Tina's New Year's Eve party just made me fall even harder for Steve, we didn't share a kiss at midnight as we were in two separate rooms, but I wanted to so badly. I didn't even want to think about anyone kissing Steve but at the same time if he wasn't over Nancy, then would he kiss another girl?

The rest of the school year flew by and I got excited whenever I got to spend a minute alone with him. In our history class we actually got paired for a final project and I helped him get his grade up a little bit.

But today was one of the days every girl looks forward to when they start high school, prom night. Dawn had convinced me to go as her mother wanted Dawn to go to the last dance she would ever go to and she said that Steve would also probably go. It was hard trying to find a prom dress but Dawn had helped me make something amazing. It was a white halter top that was white with a short black tulle skirt, and a black belt around the waist. She let me have one of her chokers and necklaces. It was a big cross that was short and attached to the choker in a weird way. To complete the look she gave me black patterned tights and had me wear my black boots. I wanted to cry when I looked at myself as I never thought I would actually go to prom and look so _amazing _in something. Dawn had picked on a black gown with purple, black and red tulle for the skirt.

"Mom." I groaned as she wouldn't stop taking pictures, "Dawn's gonna be here any minute." I pleaded  
"Okay, one more with your brother." She motioned to Billy as he came out of his room. I clenched my jaw but nodded to just get it done and over with. Billy came and stood over by me and I tried to look happy. I sighed as she was done taking the picture, "I'm gonna be staying at Dawn's tonight, so don't wait up." I smiled as I heard a car horn beep. I gave my mom a quick hug and a kiss before I ran outside.

"Hey!" Dawn poked her head out of the window, "You look _so _fucking awesome!" She yelled as I went into the passenger's seat.  
"You look so pretty." I complimented,  
"Thank you." She smiled, "So Jake is going to be bringing beers and marijuana for the after party." She did a little dance, "You should see if-"

"No." I shook my head, "He's probably going to go to an after party with his friends." I waved off her comment. "Can we go?" I asked her as I would _love _to ask Steve to come with but I don't think he would trade going out with his friends to hang out with Dawn, Jake and I.

I took a deep breath in as I looked to the school, this was the last social even that I had to attend and if it went bad I could cry at Dawn's. I got out and fixed my skirt, "We couldn't have lied?" I asked Dawn,  
"No. Besides you look amazing. Steve is going to be undressing you with his eyes." Dawn spoke confidently. I rolled my eyes as I started walking towards the school. I just wanted to get through this night and not cry.

Then gym was fully decorated and most of the entire senior class was there. My eyes darted around the room to see if Steve was here. I saw him talking with his friends and I looked back over to Dawn, who was also looking in that same direction, "Please don't." I shook my head,  
"Well if you aren't going to say hi, you should at least wave at him." She tore her eyes away to look at me. I looked back in his direction to see that he was looking at me. I smiled and waved at him and he returned it.

I during most of the night I hadn't really gotten a chance to talk to Steve. Whenever Dawn said that it looked like he was about to come over but someone always stopped him. I had sit out for the slow songs as no one asked me. Dawn sat them out with me, but I told her to go when she was asked as I didn't want her to not enjoy her prom.

Soon it was time to crown the prom king and queen. I had one guess who was going to get it, since Billy wasn't even around. He probably ditched to go sleep with whatever desperate chick threw herself at him. I stood off to the side with Dawn as Tina had the attention of the crowd,  
"I hope everyone is having an awesome time!" Tina looked to the crown, "There will be an after party at my place for anyone cool enough to come." She added before being handed two envelopes, "Your prom King for this evening is Steve Harrington." She announced and there was a round of applause. I watched as Steve went in the middle to collect his crown and have it not mess up his hair. "And your Queen…" She took a dramatic pause, "Tammy Hemmingway." She announced and started clapping for her friend. I rolled my eyes as Tammy looked so excited to dance with Steve, "You may now have your first dance together as King and Queen." Tina announced.

I went to go sit on the bleachers as I watched Steve dance with Tammy. Dawn came to sit by me to comfort me as she could tell I was upset.

Tammy put her head on Steve's shoulder and I just was so upset. Of course he would let someone like Tammy be that close to him. _She _was popular and it just made sense.

"It's only because she's the prom queen." Dawn nudged me, "I don't think Steve would really be her type." She added. I knew Dawn was trying to make me feel better but what she was saying wasn't working. I got up and went to the bathroom to try and get a hold of myself. There were probably only two more songs and I could go cry at Dawn's. Dawn didn't follow me and I was more than okay with that.

I looked at myself in the mirror and took a deep breath in. "Only two more songs and you can go drink and cry at Dawn's." I told myself. It took me another minute to fully relax and not be on the verge of tears.

When I got back to the gym, Dawn was still sitting on the bleachers watching Steve and Tammy as the song ended.

"You okay?" Dawn asked as I joined her on the bleachers,

"Yeah. Two more songs and we can go." I smiled at her. I watched her look back out at the crowd as a fast song came on. I followed her gaze to see Steve getting two glasses of punch and then walk over to the bleachers.

"I'm gonna go get punch. I'll meet you at my car at the end of the dance." Dawn spoke before walking down. She said a brief hello to Steve before he made his way to me.  
"Punch?" Steve asked as he held out a glass for me,  
"Thanks." I took it as he sat down next to me,  
"You look beautiful." Steve complimented. I smiled,  
"Thanks. You look handsome." I complimented back. A moment of silence passed,  
"I don't want you to think that I was avoiding you earlier. I-"

"It's fine. I know." I nodded before the final slow dance came on. It was Faithfully by Journey,  
"Can I have this dance?" Steve asked. I looked at him as I was in shock that he asked me,  
"What about your friends?" I asked him,

"What about them?" he asked. He got up and held out his hand. I took it and he lead me down to the dance floor. He pulled me close and I tried not to think about everyone watching us.

"Are you going to Tina's after?" Steve asked,  
"No, I'm going to Dawn's. Jake is bringing beer and marijuana." I told him,  
"Can I come?" He asked. I looked up at him as I knew Dawn would be more than happy and I wouldn't be a third wheel.  
"Yeah, I'm sure Dawn won't mind." I shook my head, "Though if you want anything to eat, you better tell her before we get back to her house. She told me that once we get there, we're not leaving." I laughed.

The song ended and I took a step back, trying not to smile like an idiot. I watched Steve look around the gym, "Dawn's outside." I gestured for Steve to follow. He most likely took a limo with his friends so he was going to be stuck at Dawn's until tomorrow. I wasn't complaining

"Joining us, Harrington?" Dawn called as she watched the two of us walk towards her car  
"I figured it would be better than Tina's party." He shrugged nonchalant,  
"You're right about that. Us Thompsons know how to throw a fucking party." She smiled, "Though you are stuck at my place for the night. If I'm not up, I'm sure Jake won't mind driving you guys home." Dawn added. I looked to Steve to get his reaction and I honestly couldn't tell if he was okay with it or not.  
"That's fine." He answered. I bit my lip and looked away as I was excited but very nervous at the same time...I was going to be spending the night with Steve _fucking_ Harrington.

The drive back to Dawn's was fun as we were rocking out to music. We made a pit stop to grab more snacks as Steve was joining us. I would steal glances at Steve from time to time and he looked amused no doubt. Dawn let out an excited squeal as there was an unfamiliar car in the driveway. That had to be Jake's car, to my guess. Dawn's parents were out of town, so we could get away with smoking in the house without them scolding Dawn.  
"I also have an air mattress that my parents bought a while ago, so you don't have to sleep on the floor." She looked back to the both of us,  
"Ty can have the bed. I don't mind sleeping on the floor." Steve told her,  
"If you insist." Dawn muttered loud enough for me to hear. I glared at the back of her head as she opened the door. I watched Dawn as she ran inside to hug Jake who already had a joint ready to go. I didn't really know what they game plan was, except to drink and smoke.

"Hey babe." Jake greeted her with a kiss on the head

"You remember Tyler and Steve, right?" She asked as she turned to us. He nodded,  
"Ty, you can go show Steve where my room is while I go get the air mattress." She smiled. I gestured for Steve to follow me upstairs to where Dawn's room was.

"So what's the deal with them?" Steve asked,  
"Dawn and Jake?" I looked to him, "I think they're dating...I honestly don't know what the deal is with them." I looked to him as I really wasn't sure if they were together or just having fun. I sat down on Dawn's bed to take off my shoes,  
"Thanks for coming to hang out. I'm relieved that I'm not a third wheel." I sat cross-legged and looked to him  
"You guys sound like you would throw a better party than Tina." I watched him roll his eyes as he started to undo his tie.

The night went by so quickly, almost too quickly. We were listening to music while waiting for the pizza to be delivered. Once it arrived we settled on watching a scary movie, and Jake had rolled another two joints. One for Steve and I to share and one for Dawn and Jake (I could tell that he was also trying to play matchmaker with Dawn). Steve was sitting beside me, as I was on the air mattress while Jake and Dawn shared the bed. I borrowed an oversized shirt and a pair of boxers from Dawn so I wouldn't have to sleep in my dress. She gave Steve an extra shirt that her brother didn't wear anymore. We ended up passing out somewhere in the middle of the movie.

That's when the nightmare about the demo-dogs came. It was like a replay of that night at the junkyard but _worse_. The pack was taking us out one by one until I was the last one and I could see my friends dead bodies around me.

I shot up from the air mattress in a panic and curled up into a ball crying. I didn't have many nightmares about the demo-dogs as of late but whenever I did, it was always terrifying. I felt a hand touch my arm,

"Ty, are you alright?" I heard a half asleep Steve ask.  
"No." I shook my head, "It was a nightmare about _them_." I whispered as I didn't want to wake Dawn or Jake.  
"Hey, it's okay." He whispered as he sat up, "They're not going to get you." He draped an arm around me as he moved closer to me. I leaned into his shoulder as I continued to cry,  
"You remember how we went to the movies with the kids?" He asked, I nodded,  
"Remember how Dustin laughed so hard that the slushie came out of his nose?" I heard Steve smile,  
"Or the time you guys came over to watch Friday the 13th and when the doorbell rang, popcorn went everywhere because Lucas got scared?" He asked. I nodded as I started to smile, it was really sweet that Steve was taking my mind off of my nightmare. It made me fall for him even harder.  
"Or that time Max dared me to try to do a trick on her skateboard and I fell on my ass." I laughed. Steve started to laugh with me as we were reminiscing about the times the party or us totally did something embarrassing. Talking about our memories took my mind off of the nightmare. Steve and I were up for another half hour before he moved to go back on the floor. I grabbed his arm,  
"Steve, can you sleep next to me?" I asked him as he looked back at me. I bit my lip as I was nervous for even asking him but I wanted his comfort.  
"Yeah." He nodded before he grabbed his pillow. I shifted to give him room and laid down.  
"Thanks, Harrington." I half yawned as I closed my eyes.  
"I won't let anything hurt you, Mayfield." I heard him spoke before I drifted off to sleep.

When I woke up I felt Steve's arm wrapped around me and pulled me close as we were spooning. I was so comfortable being in his arms and I didn't want to move. Maybe if I closed my eyes I would fall back asleep.

I heard Dawn's laughter from downstairs and I knew that she had seen us when she woke up. I could try to make up some lie but I wasn't sure if she'd believe it. Slowly I picked up his arm so I could get myself out of the bed without waking Steve. Before I left the room I took one last look at Steve, and I wished that I could tell him I had feelings. If I did that, our friendship would be ruined because Steve had a type, and I wasn't it. A sigh left my lips before I trudged downstairs to talk to Dawn and get something for my head as it was pounding.

"Hey." I heard Dawn as she was excited, "I saw you and Steve on the air mattress." She raised her eyebrows,  
"I think I asked him to come on half asleep because he was uncomfortable." I lied,  
"Sure." She leaned against her kitchen counter,

"Nothing happened." I shook my head, "Why are you so awake this morning?" I asked her,  
"Jake was talking about taking me somewhere after dropping you guys off. He said it was a surprise." She smiled,

"So were you going to wake us up?" I asked her as I disappeared into her bathroom to grab something for my head,

"I was but I saw how cute you guys were and I just couldn't." She shook her head, "So Jake was going to get some groceries and make breakfast." She told me, "I bet you could sneak back into bed with him if you wanted." She suggested,

"No Dawn." I glared at her as it was _way_ too early to be dealing with this. "And can you not be super obvious that you saw anything. Like act normal." I looked at her,  
"Fine." She grumbled, "But you just need to go for it. I can tell he likes you." She pointed out,  
"He likes me as a friend. Besides, I'm not his type and he's probably not over Nancy." I shrugged, I watched her sigh before there was a knock at the front door. It was probably Jake with the groceries, I went back upstairs to go grab my dress so I wouldn't forget it.  
"Mayfield?" I heard Steve groan  
"Yes, Harrington?" I asked,  
"How are you feeling?" He asked,  
"My head hurts and I'm still tired but I have the rest of the day to sleep." I smirked, "Thanks again for last night." I added,  
"I got your back, Mayfield." He peaked out from his arm,  
"Good because your the next closest friend I have." I smirked. He chuckled as he put his arm back. It made me happy that he said he had my back and I knew he meant it. It just made me fall harder for Steve and I was done denying it from Dawn.

The only thing was that we were going to be graduating and going off to College. I was still waiting to hear back from my top college but I found out that I got accepted into my second choice. Steve had mentioned getting a rejection letter but he never went on further about it and I was never one to pry. We were only going to have the rest of the summer and I was determined to make those months count.


	7. Chapter 6: Pool Party

**A/N: So the last chapter before we get into Season 3! I haven't played Sharks and Minnows in a while and reading the rules kinda confused me so yeah lol. Also I didn't know if it was possible for Ty and Dawn to get jobs before Steve but I suppose there might have been some interviews that he ended up not getting the job. I hope y'all enjoy!**

The rest of the year went smoothly for me, my mom and Neil bought me a car for a graduation present and that meant I didn't have to rely on anyone for rides. On the other hand, the rest of the year didn't go well for Steve. He barely passed his classes and didn't get into any colleges. I felt so bad for Steve and his father wasn't going to help him and forced him to get a summer job.

The good thing was that the Starcourt Mall was opening soon, so that meant loads of jobs. Dawn and I filled out applications for the Gap and we both aced our interviews. I helped Steve with his applications and I was hoping he was going to get an interview soon.

I had planned on still spending time with Steve and the party every chance I could get before I went off to college. Though Dustin was going away to Camp Know Where for a month, so that meant throwing him a going away party. The party had the idea of having it at Steve's because he had a pool.

I was a little nervous as it was going to be the first time Steve was going to see me in a swimsuit. I mean I had lost some weight since graduation, and it did boost my confidence but I was still nervous.

Dawn had picked out a red one piece that had ruffles on the chest, for me to wear today. It was her 'belated' birthday present for me (total bullshit) and I had to wear it to the pool party. As of late Dawn was being more pushy because she saw Steve and I cuddling prom night. She hadn't really been _too_ obvious when Steve was around as she knew I didn't want to ruin things and I knew she had good intentions but Steve only saw me as a friend.

"Tyler, we haven't got all day." I heard Max groan,  
"I want to make sure I don't forget anything." I turned to look at her quickly,  
"The faster we leave, the faster you get to see Steve in a bathing suit." She came next to me to grab half of the watermelon I was going to bring. I felt my cheeks heat up and I looked at her as she had a smile on her face,

"I don't have to drive you or pick up Lucas." I looked to her, "By the way are you guys back together, or broken up? I've lost track." I asked her,  
"Together until he does something stupid." She shrugged as she walked out the door. I followed after her.

When I picked up Lucas, Max went to go sit in the backseat. It made me feel like I was a taxi driver and I tried to check the rearview mirror every so often to make sure they were behaving. I trusted Max completely but as she was getting older I knew that she was going to get curious and I didn't want her to be forced to do anything she wasn't comfortable with. Though with how her relationship with Lucas was going, she clearly wore the pants.

As I pulled into Steve's driveway, I saw Mike, Dustin and Will's bikes by the garage door. When I came to a stop Max and Lucas headed to the front door. I followed behind as they rang the doorbell.

"Hey Harrington." I smiled as he let the kids in and leaned against the doorway.  
"Mayfield." He greeted with a warm smile,  
"I brought watermelon for later." I held it up to show him, "Did you hear back from any places?" I asked him as he took the watermelon from me,

"I have an interview at Scoops Ahoy tomorrow." He told me,

"That's awesome! I know your going to get it." I nudged him as I was excited for him,  
"Thanks, Ty." he smiled, "You can change in the bathroom." He gestured to where it was, "Unless someone is in there. You can use my room if that's the case." He offered. I nodded as I made my way to the bathroom. I had secretly hoped that someone was in there so I could see Steve's room. I had been in his house before but I always wondered what his room looked like.

As I made my way to the bathroom I saw that it was open. I was a little disappointed but maybe I could change in his room later. I walked in and changed into my swimsuit. I put an oversized ACDC shirt over it for the time being.

"So are you not going to go swimming?" Max asked as I opened the door.

"Eventually." I looked to her before she went inside.

Outside Mike and El were sitting on the side of the pool holding hands, while Dustin, Will and Lucas were playing sharks and minnows.  
"Hey Tyler!" Dustin waved as he saw me, then the rest of the group greeted me as I went to sit down on a pool chair.  
"Hi guys!" I beamed as I waved to them.  
"You should come play sharks and minnows with us!" Dustin suggested,  
"I'm gonna sit this game out." I leaned back, "Besides, I would totally kick your asses." I smirked,  
"Now that is something I don't believe." I heard Steve tease. I turned to look at him and I had to refrain from checking him out in his swimsuit while he was standing in front of me.  
"You know I'd totally kick your ass, Harrington." I taunted,  
"She would." Max agreed with me as she came outside. I held my hand out for a high-five,  
"Us Mayfields are great at winning." I gave him a wide grin,  
"Ok, you're on then." He pointed to me before looking at the pool, "Dustin, let's kick their asses." He told him.

I stood up and took off my shirt as I was going to prove Steve right. Was I still nervous to prove him wrong? Yeah but I kinda wanted to beat him. It was two versus two and the game was intense. We were both tied at the moment and the next point was going to determined who won.

"Steve, pizza's here!" Lucas called and I took that as my opportunity to strike. I went in for the kill and tagged Steve,

"Mayfields win." I smirked as I watched him looked shocked.  
"I let you win." He splashed me,

"No, we won fair and square." I splashed back,  
"Who even says that?" Steve teased,  
"I do." I splashed back before getting out the water. Steve followed and dried off a bit before going inside to get the pizza. I went up to the upper part of the patio and looked back to see that some of the party were in a huddle. I shook my head before wrapping myself in a towel,  
"Max said you brought watermelon." Dustin mentioned as the party grabbed seats around the table,  
"Yeah. I was gonna cut it up after pizza." I nodded as Steve came back out for pizza.

Steve and I ended up sitting next to each other as we all sat around the table and reminisced about the last few months. It was going to be weird not having Dustin around as I enjoyed his company and his friendship with Steve was cute.  
"So if I meet any girls, just do everything you've taught me?" Dustin asked Steve,  
"Or you could forget everything he's taught you and _be yourself_." I looked to Dustin as I cut Steve off. This was an ongoing debate between Steve and I ever since we first met, and I knew the party was sick of it by now. I saw some eyerolls and shared looks as they all knew that we could go back and forth on this for hours.  
"He is not going to get a girl like that." Steve shook his head,  
"Yes he will. He hasn't had a girlfriend _since_ you gave him that bogus advice." I told him before looking to Dustin, "No offence to you. These girls can't see how wonderful you are."  
"Well that's because these girls suck." He shrugged,  
"If he ever gets a girlfriend with your advice, I think I'll die." I said as I was being a little dramatic,  
"He will and you know what? When he does, you owe me pizza.' Steve sat back and crossed his arms,

"And when he gets a girlfriend with my advice, you better be buying me a pizza." I crossed my arms,  
"You're on, Mayfield." He smirked,  
"Ty, can you cut up some watermelon?" Max asked me, breaking our stare down. I turned my attention to her,  
"Yeah. Give me a few minutes." I smiled as I got up and went inside.

After doing some rummaging through Steve's drawers, I found a cutting board, a knife and a plate. I was humming to myself as I was cutting it up,  
"Ty, do you need-" Steve started before looking at me,  
"I found everything." I gestured as the last time I grabbed the utensils they were in different places. I guess Steve's mom liked reorganizing the kitchen every once in a while. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Steve come closer to me. He reached over me to grab a piece of watermelon,  
"Be careful. You don't want to lose a finger." I told him,  
"You wouldn't do that." I saw him shake his head,

"How would you know? After all this time I could be a serial killer." I shrugged as I was just joking, "I mean, I do watch a ton of horror movies." I looked up to him. I watched him smirk as he was chewing,

"I would have known by now." I spoke. Our eyes were locked and we just stood there in silence. Times like this made me wonder if Steve may have feelings for me but at the same time, I reminded myself that we were just friends. During this stare down neither of us noticed that Dustin had joined us in the kitchen

"Am I interrupting anything?" Dustin asked, both of us turned to look at him. My cheeks started to flush,  
"No. I was just gonna bring these out." I picked up the plate of cut up watermelon, "I'll be back to clean up." I looked to Steve,  
"I can clean up. Don't worry about it." Steve spoke,  
"Thanks." I smiled before heading out.

When I went outside I saw the kids back over by the pool. I stood as I watched them play and have fun. Moving to Hawkins may have been one of the best things that have ever happened to Max and I. We made new friends and it was more exciting than I thought it would be. If you had told me that all of this was going to happen, I wouldn't have believed it. I saw Steve come and stand besides me,  
"When you get the job, does that mean I get free ice cream?" I asked him,  
"_If_ I get the job, I don't see why not." He shrugged. I rolled my eyes,  
"You're gonna get it. I know it." I looked to him,  
"She's right." Dustin chimed in, "I'm gonna miss you guys." He added. I looked at the boy and hugged him,  
"I'll miss you too, but your gonna have so much fun." I smiled, "Though I suppose I'll have to be the one to keep Steve out of trouble." I spoke,  
"You're the one who gets into trouble." Steve scoffed,  
"I have to side with Tyler on this one." Dustin shrugged as I turned to look at Steve. I couldn't help but laugh at the look on his face.  
"Guys, are you coming down here or what?" I heard Lucas call  
"Yeah!" Dustin smiled before heading down to the pool.  
"Call me when you get home from the interview tomorrow." I poked Steve before walking off to the pool.

The rest of the afternoon was so much fun. We played all kinds of pool games and tried to play a game of Dungeons and Dragons but Max, Steve, El and I needed a lot of explaining so we watched a movie instead. I had really hoped that Steve would get hired at the ice cream place because that meant I would get to see him more as I was going to be working at the Gap.


	8. Chapter 7: Russian codes and sleep overs

**A/N:Sorry this took so long! I'm probably going to add a chapter every weekend but try my best to get the next one out before that or at least try to finish it. Also I'm the type of person that likes to have exact lines unless y'all don't care then I can summarize but I do have to go through the episodes again and watch them. That definitely takes some times lol. **

Working at the mall had its perks, I got a discount if I bought clothes at the Gap and I got to see Steve almost every single day that I worked. He had gotten the job at Scoops Ahoy and my friend, Robin, worked with him. I had to laugh when the two of them went back and forth (Steve didn't understand why I was friends with her). Robin had figured out that I had a thing for Steve when I would come in constantly and Dawn also let it slip. I wasn't totally mad because I trusted Robin but I had asked her not to make it _so_ obvious when I visited.

The kids took advantage of the fact that Steve worked at Scoops and used him to sneak into the movie theatre. They didn't dare try it with me because they knew I would put my foot down. I was guilty of sneaking into the movies with Max once or twice but that was it. The uniform he had to wear was ridiculous but cute at the same time.

On our days off if the weather was hot enough we would lounge by Steve's pool as Billy got a job as a lifeguard at the local pool and I wanted to stay far away from that. I wanted to make the most of my time with Steve before I had to move to college. Speaking of college, Dawn and Jake made things official when he got a place in Hawkins with her brother. When Dawn came with me to Scoops, she sometimes would suggest that Steve come with her, Jake and I to the movies (she tried to make it a double date). When he did, I made sure it didn't seem like a double date.

It was my day off and I came to the mall to do some shopping and visit Dawn for a little bit. I was supposed to spend the day with Max but she wasn't home when I woke up. She may have gone skateboarding or something but I could maybe take her to see a movie later.

I had planned on stopping at Scoops as I knew Steve was working and I wanted ice cream before I went home.  
"Have you at least-" I heard the familiar voice of Dustin,  
"Dustin!" I exclaimed as I saw him eating ice cream. He got up to give me a hug, "Max had mentioned that you were coming back but she didn't say when." I told him. Dustin looked to Steve and then back to me.  
"What were you guys talking about?" I asked Dustin,  
"About his girlfriend." Steve cut Dustin off. I looked to Steve and then to Dustin,  
"No way!" I exclaimed,  
"You owe me a pizza." Steve stated,  
"Quiet." I looked to Steve as I gestured for him to move over so I could sit down, "I want to know everything." I beamed as Dustin sat down.

Dustin started to tell me everything about Suzie and how everyone ditched him. I felt bad for Dustin but I'm sure there had to be a good reason. Then came the real kicker, Dustin had told Steve and I that he intercepted a message from the Russians and he wanted our help translating. Steve had sent Dustin in the back while he got me ice cream, though I didn't know why I couldn't go into the back with Dustin at first. He seemed nervous about something.

Currently we were in the back listening to the russian recording and we were getting nowhere. I yawned as Steve was pacing  
"So what do you think?" Dustin looked to the both of us

"It sounded familiar." Steve said. I looked to him as I had no idea what he was talking about,  
"What?" I asked him

"The music." Steve looked to the both of us "The music right there at the end." He added

"Why are you listening to the music, Steve? Listen to the Russian!" Dustin exclaimed frustrated "We're translating Russian!" He exclaimed once more

"I'm trying to listen to the Russian, but there's music." Steve stated  
"All right, babysitting time is over." Robin barged in the back, "You need to get in there." She looked to Steve before turning and looking to the white board, "Hey, my board." She looked to the two, "That was important data, shitbirds." She crossed her arms. Steve looked to me for a little help and I held my hand up, as I didn't wipe off whatever was on the board.  
"I guarantee you, what we're doing is way more important than your data." Dustin told her

"Yeah?" Robin asked  
"Yeah and how do you know these Russians are up to no good anyways?" Robin smirked "How does she know about the Russians?" Steve whispered  
"I don't know." Dustin shook his head

"You told her about"

"It wasn't me."

"Hello, I can hear you." Robin got their attention, "Actually, I can hear everything. You are both extremely think you have evil Russians plotting against our country, on tape, and you're trying to translate, but haven't figured out a word because you didn't realize Russians use an entirely different alphabet than you do. Sound about right?" Robin explained. I sat back as she tried to go for the tape recorder before Steve snatched it. Robin was just bored and wanted to help. I figured she would be a good help as she was fluent in four languages and totally tricked the boys into thinking she knew Russian.  
"Let her help." I looked to Steve,  
"I still don't get why you are friends with her." Steve gestured to her,  
"Because she's awesome." I shrugged,  
"I could say the same thing about you, dingus." Robin crossed her arms before Steve went to work the counter.  
"I still don't get what you see in him." Robin muttered so I can only hear. I glared at her as Steve was totally different from the Steve in High School. I never knew Steve the total jerk, so I couldn't really say how much he's changed but from what I've been told...it seemed like a lot.

So Robin kept playing the tape back and asked Dustin to look through the russian translation book. I was the scribe and tried to help the best I could but it all sounded the same. I had faith in Robin that she was going to crack this code faster than Steve, Dustin and I could. When we had our first sentence I looked to Robin as she nodded towards the window, letting me tell Steve the good news.  
"Hey Stevie." I said as I opened the window,  
"Really?" He asked as he came over "We got our first sentence. The week is long." I did in my best Russian accent,  
"That's thrilling." He said flatly, before I heard a familiar voice,  
"Tyler what are you doing here?" Max asked. I looked past Steve to see her,  
"Helping Robin with her summer reading." I lied. I watched her look from Steve and then to me,  
"Okay." She nodded as if she didn't believe the lie maybe she would think I was here to spend time with Steve or whatever, "Can you bring some clothes for me to El's cabin later?" She asked,  
"Yeah. It may be after the mall closes but either way I'll be there." I smiled before I realized I hadn't known where El lived. "Where do you live again?" I asked El before she explained to me how to get there. Steve gave them their ice cream and they left giggling.  
"That was the best excuse you could come up with?" Steve turned and asked me,  
"She bought it didn't she, Captain?" I raised my eyebrows before closing the sliding door.

"The week is long", the silver cat feeds, when blue meets yellow in the west." We all said in unison as the code was finally broken. I had no idea what it meant but hopefully we would figure it out.  
"I mean it just isn't right," Steve said as he closed the gate,  
"It's right." Robin reassured him,  
"It's good news." I shrugged

"How is this great news?" Steve chuckled "I mean, so much for being American heroes." He spoke. I rolled my eyes as I walked beside him as Dustin and Robin were discussing the code. I stopped as soon as I noticed Steve wasn't walking besides me. I turned and looked to see him kneeling besides the Indiana flyer. I walked over to him as Robin noticed he wasn't behind her and Dustin,  
"Anyone got a quarter?" He asked. I fumbled in my pockets to try and find one to give to him. Dustin gave Steve a quarter and he put it in the ride. I looked to him as he was listening to the tune. I started to listen and I recognized the tune,  
"Holy shit." I gasped as I looked to Steve and then to Dustin and Robin.  
"The music." Dustin said as he realized what Steve was getting at. Dustin frantically got out the tape recorder and started to play it. Robin still hadn't gotten what we were getting at by the music in the background being the same as the Indiana flyer.

"It's the exact same song on the recording." Dustin spoke

"Maybe they have horses like this in Russia." Robin brushed off Dustin's comment

"Indiana Flyer"? I don't I don't think so."

"This code, it didn't come from Russia. It came from here." Steve looked to us.

Now I was really concerned that there were Russians in Hawkins, doing god knows what. We had formed a plan to try to figure out the code and what it had to do with the mall. This was something I definitely needed to keep from Max and Dawn. How was I supposed to avoid her questions? Tell her a lie about Steve and I? It had to be something good for her to not press on any further.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Steve asked,  
"Yeah, I'm working tomorrow. I'll stop by on my break and after work to see if you guys have anything new." I smirked, "Now I get to go to a sleepover and I don't want to miss that." I chuckled. I made my way to my car and drove home before driving to where El's cabin was. It was pretty remote and I could see why Hopper chose to live with El here. I walked up to the cabin porch and knocked on the door. I waited a second before walking inside. It was my first time coming here and it looked kind of cute. My attention was brought to laughing behind a closed door.

"Hey." I spoke as I opened the closed door to see the girls, laughing on the floor. Max got up and grabbed my hand as I shut the door,  
"El broke up with Mike and it was _so_ awesome." Max told me. I was surprised that she did that. Max had told me what had happened after they got their ice cream and El looked to me,  
"Well, there is more to life than stupid boys." I told El,  
"Max had said that." El told me, I looked to her and smiled. Max had seen me go through my series of heartbreak as most of the boys I was interested in, never ended in liking me back.

Then Max came up with the idea of spying on Steve to see what he was up to. Apparently El could spy on our friends with a black cloth around her eyes and some kind of static in the background. I sat down on the floor in front of her as Max sat on the bed. I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to know what Steve was up to.

Max leaned forward before she spoke, "What is he doing?" Max asked  
"He's talking in front of a mirror." El spoke,  
"What is he saying?" Max asked  
"You look pretty today." El paused, "Not right….she would never see me that way." El spoke. I sighed as I knew that he wasn't talking about me, El took off the blindfold and looked to Max and then I.  
"He has to be talking about you." Max nudged me,  
"No, it's probably about some other girl." I dismissed it. Max groaned,  
"It's totally about you. You need to just go for it." I could tell Max was rolling her eyes,  
"Mike has said that they need to just get together." El told Max,  
"Yes! It's getting so annoying." Max went to sit on the floor next to me, "Maybe we should lock them in a room." She smiled,  
"Uhm...hello." I waved to get their attention, "I'm right here." I looked to the both of them, "It's not like that with Steve, so don't try to come up with some plan or whatever." I looked between the two.

"Hey...Hey!" I heard yells from outside the door, Max grabbed magazines for her and El to read. They were both laying down on the floor before Hopper barged in and he looked shocked.  
"Max wanted to have a sleepover. Is that okay?" El asked Hopper,  
"Yeah..yeah. Do your parents know about this?" He asked as his tone changed,

"Yeah." Max said before Hopper looked to me,

"I came by to drop off clothes. I'm gonna be leaving soon anyway." I smiled as I stood up, "Night, and don't come up with any plans." I looked to Max before seeing myself out.

My drive home I thought about what El had said Steve was doing. I wondered who the girl could be as I knew it wasn't about me, and I did see groups of girls get ice cream. It could have been anyone really, but at least I was going to be spending time with him. Even though we were trying to stop Russians and possibly turn out to be heroes. I bit my lip as there probably was a chance we could die and if that was the case, maybe I should tell Steve how I feel. If anything happened to either of us, I knew I would regret it but I also didn't want to lose my best friend.


	9. Chapter 8: Spycraft

**A/N: ****Sorry this took so long! Some things came up in life that totally sucked. I have certain parts for the next chapter written out already, I have to just add the dialogue from the episodes. If this seems rushed, I do apologize!**

Work was going by so slow today probably because I was looking forward to seeing Steve and do more spy stuff.

"Baby!" I heard Dawn exclaim. I looked over to see Jake, Danny and an unfamiliar face enter the store. I walked over to the group,

"Hey guys." I smiled as I stood next to Dawn,

"Tyler this is Oliver, Oliver this is Tyler." Dawn introduced,

"That's a unique name." Oliver flashed me a smile,

"My dad wanted a boy but got me instead." I shrugged. Oliver laughed,

"Don't even think about asking her out. I'm betting on her going out with Steve." Dawn raised her eyebrows,

"_Dawn_." I put my hand on my forehead,

"It's going to happen." She crossed her arms and looked at me, "Speaking of Steve, what is he and your friend Dustin doing?" Dawn asked as she looked past the boys. I moved to the side to see Steve looking through binoculars and Dustin crouching beside him. They must have been trying to spot a Russian but why was Steve looking over here? I waved at Steve and he waved back before Dustin snatched the binoculars from him. I gave Steve a smile as he looked back at me, I did my best to motion that I'll see him on my break before going back to work.

"You're still on that?" Danny asked his sister,

"Unfortunately." I chimed in,

"Jake agrees that they both like each other." Dawn grabbed Jake's arm.

"They do." He shrugged

"Are you sure you aren't just saying that because your dating my sister?" Danny asked,

"I mean...I was at first." Jake teased, "They just need a little push." He looked back to me as I was glaring at him, "Enough about that." He smiled,

"You wanna go to the movies after?" Jake asked Dawn. She looked back to me as I carpooled with her this morning,

"I'll ask Steve for a ride home. Go have fun." I waved as she raised her eyebrows. I rolled my eyes as I went to refold any shirts.

When it was time for my break, I headed over to Scoops in hopes that Steve and Dustin had gotten a lead.

"Ahoy Captain." I smirked as I saw Steve leaning against the counter. The back window was open and I could see Dustin and Robin.

"Mayfield." He smiled, Dustin perked up when he heard I was here,

"Robin cracked the code!" Dustin exclaimed,

"Told you she would be helpful." I crossed my arms, "I think because of that, you owe me pizza." I smirked,

"You still haven't bought me the pizza you owe me." Steve raised his eyebrows,

"You guys should just go half on a pizza." Dustin sighed, "We're gonna be on the roof and have a stake out to see where the Russians are." Dustin added,

"Isn't it supposed to rain later?" I asked,

"Yeah." Steve shrugged. I let out a sigh as being soaking wet in the rain was something I wasn't looking forward to.

"I was gonna ask you anyway, but can I hitch a ride home?" I asked Steve as I leaned against the counter,

"Anything for you, Mayfield." He smiled. My heart skipped a beat until I saw Robin stick a finger down her throat and pretend to gag. I sent her a glare before looking back to Steve and Dustin to see if they came up with some sort of plan.

I was soaking wet as we were on top of the roof looking for any evil Russians.

"I really hope you have a towel in your car." I looked to Steve as I didn't want to get his seats wet and I was looking for anyway to dry off,

"No but my seats will be fine." He looked to me as he knew what I was thinking,

"If you say so." I sighed.

Dustin was looking through the binoculars and giving us updates until Steve wanted to see. The two of them started to fight over it until the binoculars hit the ledge. When that happened, my heart started to beat fast as we all ducked down to hide. By instinct I grabbed Steve's hand as I was afraid. When I realized I was holding his hand I quickly let go and he did the same. I bit my lip as that was ultimately awkward and hopefully I could play it off as being afraid. We made a run for it as those guards were going to come looking up here and we didn't need to get caught.  
"Well I guess we found your evil Russians." Robin commented as we were walking through the corridors to get outside.

I took off my jacket as I got into Steve's car. He offered Robin and Dustin a ride home as well. He planned on dropping me off last as Robin and Dustin were on the way to my house.

"So we are really going to try to get into that storage room and see what those Russians are up to?" I asked Steve as it sounded crazy,

"Basically." He nodded,

"I think if we don't get ourselves killed, I'm not coming back for a while." I shook my head as this was right up there on the crazy idea scale

"You're that excited to get away from me?" Steve asked. I looked over to him as I felt bad that he was going to be stuck here,

"Never, Harrignton." I smiled at him, "I have an idea, you get a job and an apartment where I'm going to school." I was half kidding but also was being half serious. I didn't want to leave Steve behind, I wish I had moved here sooner so I could have more time with him.

"That's not a bad idea, Mayfield." He smiled at me. My heart skipped a beat as he hopefully would. I looked to my house as we were sitting in my driveway.

"I'll come by when I wake up and hopefully you guys will have a plan. Night Harrington." I waved before putting my wet jacket over my head and ran to the house.

I wanted to look cuter than I usually did so I put on a black and white horizontal striped shirt and tucked it into my jean shorts that I paired with a black belt and white sneakers. I had an extra pep in my step after what Steve had said last night.

When I walked into Scoops I saw just Robin at the counter,  
"Hey Robin!" I smiled, "Any news?" I asked her,  
"You're happy today." She commented, "And no. Dustin is watching the Russians and Steve went to go get food." She told me.  
"Can I wait in the back?" I asked her,  
"I don't see why not." She shrugged as I made my way back there, "You know, Steve asked me something this morning and it was weird." Robin mentioned,  
"What did he say?" I asked her curious,  
"If there were any jobs that would hire him in the same area where your going to college." Robin answered,  
"Really? What did you say?" I asked her,  
"I told him he would have no luck and it was a stupid idea." She said flatly. I quickly turned to look at her and she started laughing, "Relax, Ty. I just told him to call and ask some places." She rolled her eyes,  
"I hate you _so much_." I glared at her. She shrugged,  
"Whatever, just trying to get you two lovebirds together." She crossed her arms,  
"I don't know how I'm still friends with you and Dawn." I shook my head,  
"You wouldn't be able to survive without us." She teased. I waved my hand as a customer came up to the counter. I plopped down in a chair and flipped through the Russian translation book that was on the table. When I heard the back door open I looked up to see Dustin,  
"So any good news?" I asked him,  
"Maybe." He looked to me before sitting across from me and sighing, "I just don't know how we're gonna get in the back." He shook his head,  
"We'll find a way." I reassured him. Dustin looked up at me,  
"Who was that guy you were talking to yesterday?" Dustin changed the subject,

"Dawn's brother, Danny?" I asked him,  
"No, the other guy that was with him." Dustin explained. I tilted my head to the side as I was wondering why he wanted to know who Oliver was. Dustin knew what Jake looked like from the only time he met Jake (which was in brief passing).  
"Oliver. He's Jake and Danny's friend." I told him, Dustin nodded before Steve come into the back. Robin joined us as we all were waiting for what Dustin had found out.

"That keycard opens the door, but unfortunately, the Russian with this keycard also has a massive gun. Whatever's in this room, whatever's in those boxes, they really don't want anybody finding it." Dustin explained as he was pacing back and forth

"But there's gotta be a way in." Robin commented

"Well, you know I could just take him out." Steve spoke as he put his hat on the table

"Take _who_ out?" I asked Steve

"The Russian guard. What? I sneak up behind him, I knock him out, and I take his keycard. It's easy." Steve explained as if it was a walk in the park

"Did you not hear the part about the massive gun?" Dustin asked

"Yes, Dustin, I did. And that's why I would be sneaking." Steve looked to Dustin.  
"You know what, _I have _an even better idea." I started, "How about I just go up to the guard, flirt with him and take his keycard." I sarcastically remarked. Steve looked at me shocked,  
"That's a stupid idea." Steve told me. I could see Robin smirking out of the corner of my eye,  
"So is you sneaking up on someone with a _fucking_ gun." I crossed my arms.

"I would be totally fine." Steve said confidently

"Well, please, tell me this, and be honest, have you ever actually won a fight?" Dustin asked as I knew he also thought it was a stupid idea

"Okay, that was one time." Steve brushed off Dustin's question

"Twice. Jonathan. Year prior?" Dustin asked. I raised my eyebrows as I didn't know that happened.

"Listen, that doesn't count." Steve shook his head

"Why wouldn't it? Because it looks like he beat the shit out of you." Dustin commented. The two of them started going back and forth as Robin mumbled something and got up.  
"Tyler can you give me a ride?" She asked.

"Uh sure." I got up and grabbed my keys as Robin said she would be back and that she needed cash.

Robin wanted to go to town hall to get blueprints for the Starcourt Mall. It was honestly a fantastic idea as we could figure out how to get in. When we got back Robin started to explain that we could get to the room through the air duct in the backroom of Scoups. Dustin had the idea that he could fit into the vent because he had cleidocranial dysostosis, which meant he was missing bones.

"What?" Robin asked

"Oh, he's, uh Yeah, he's got some disease. Chry, uh It's chrydo, um something. Yeah, I dunno. He's missing bones and stuff. He can bend like Gumbo." Steve tried to explain to Robin.

"You mean Gumby." Robin corrected Steve

"I'm pretty sure it's Gumbo." Steve looked back at Robin,

"It's Gumby." I looked at him,  
"Whatever." He mumbled before he went up and tried to push Dustin through the vent. I watched as Dustin's plan was failing horribly,

"Ahoy, sailors! All hands on deck! Ahoy! Come on. Get over here and serve me some samples." I heard a young voice call from the counter as they were ringing the bell.  
"I have a better idea." Robin spoke as she went into the front.

So the plan now was to convince Erica to go through the vents to open the door. I've heard stories about Erica from Steve and Robin, and I knew she was going to be hard to convince by her attitude.

"More fudge, please." Erica pushed the ice cream boat towards Steve "Go on." She shooed Steve and he reluctantly went to put more fudge. I watched him walk away as Robin explained the plain to Erica

" You know what this half-baked plan of yours sounds like to me?" Erica asked us, "Child endangerment." She told us

"We'll be in radio contact with you the whole time-"

"Ah, ah, ah!" Erica wagged her finger at Robin and cut her off, "Child endangerment." She said. I looked back to Steve who was helping a customer, he looked over at me.

"_Wow." _I mouthed, Steve nodded his head.  
"You come here to hang out with Robin and Steve but can't come say hi to me?" I heard the familiar voice of Dawn. I looked in the direction of her voice and stood up.  
"I was going to come by." I told her as I went over to her so she wouldn't be able to hear Dustin and Robin try to convince Erica.  
"_Sure._" She crossed her arms before looking past me, "So what's been going on with you and Steve?" She asked me,  
"Uhm." I paused trying to think of something, "We've been hanging out and I _may_ have suggested he get an apartment near where I was going to school." I bit my lip as I was making sure Steve or the others couldn't hear me.  
"No way!" Dawn's eyes went wide, "What did he say?" She asked,  
"That it wasn't a bad idea." I shrugged as I looked over to Robin as I could tell they were still trying to convince Erica.  
"Yes!" She smiled, "It's only a matter of time before you guys get together." Dawn poked me,  
"Stop." I rolled my eyes, "I felt bad that I mentioned that I may not be coming back for a while. He's my best friend and he's stuck here. I felt bad." I shrugged,  
"_Sureee_." Dawn smirked, "Just do me one favor." She started, "You see an opportunity to ask him out or buy him that pizza you owe him, do it." Dawn told me, "Because I know you'll regret it once you go off to school." Dawn smiled before giving me a hug, "I have to get back to work. I'll try to stop by after work, if your still here." She looked past me and waved to Steve most likely and said a quick hi to Robin. I returned to my seat next to Dustin as they had successfully convinced her to go through the vent.

Now it was just the waiting game, and waiting at the mall in the backroom of Scoops seemed like time was going so slow. I went out to get fries and a burger for myself, while Dustin and Steve wanted corndogs (which I thought were gross). I was sitting on the back counter eating my food and occasionally dunking my fries in my milkshake. I looked over to Steve as he was watching me,  
"What? Fries and milkshakes is one of the ultimate high snacks." I looked to him as dunked a fry into my milkshake and handed it to him. I watched him chew it and shrugged,

"How have you never tried that, Harrington?" I asked him. He shrugged as I let out a laugh. "Have more if you want." I pushed my fries towards him.  
"How was your sleepover the other night?" He asked me,  
"For the few minutes I was there, it was kind of fun." I shrugged. "Oh!" I slapped my knee, "You're never going to guess what happened." I looked to Steve and Dustin who was sitting at the table,  
"What?" They both asked

"El broke up with Mike." I told them as they both looked shocked,  
"What?" Steve asked,  
"I know!" I exclaimed, "I think Max may be helping her to be more independent." I shrugged,  
"Are you sure that's a good thing?" Steve teased,  
"Yes." I looked at him, "Mayflieds are badass." I told him,

"She's right." Dustin chimed in. I laughed as Steve threw a fry at me. I threw one back as we started to joke around.

Once Erica had gotten the backroom open we headed down to look in the boxes. When Steve opened the box there was a silver square container surrounded by foam. Whatever was in there had to be important to be that protected.

"That's definitely not Chinese food." Steve commented, "Uh, maybe you guys should, you know, stand back." Steve motioned for us to take a step back. Robin and Erica took a step back but Dustin and I remained at Steve's side.

"No." Dustin refused,  
"Just step back, okay?" Steve asked,

"No! If you die, I die." Dustin looked up at him.  
"Okay." He shrugged as he took out one of the four containers in the box  
"What is that?" I asked as the room moved,  
"Was that just me, or did the room move?" Dustin asked as he looked to us,  
"Booby traps." Erica whispered,  
"We should just grab that and get out of here." Robin took the container and put it in Erica's backpack.

"Which one do I press, Erica?" Dustin asked as he went over to the control panel,

"Just press the damn button, nerd." She answered. Then Steve went over next to Dustin as the two of them argued what buttons to press. Then a huge red door came down before the room started to move downward.

"Oh shit." Steve said as we were now in fear for our lives


	10. Chapter 9: Russian Elevators and a Kiss

**A/N: So sorry this took so long! I had a bit of writers block, and I've been trying to work on it slowly. I believe I started to write the next chapter, so hopefully that won't take so long**

As the elevator continued to descend I held onto Steve's hand for dear life. Steve did his best to try to comfort me giving the situation we were in. I was panicking as if we didn't die when the elevator stopped, we would die from starvation or the Russians would kill us. When the elevator came to a sudden stop Steve fell and I fell on top of him.

"Sorry Steve." I got up quickly,  
"Is everyone okay?" Robin asked

"Yeah, I'm great, now that I know that Russians can't design elevators!" Steve exclaimed as he went over to the controls for the elevator.

"I think we've clearly established that those buttons don't work." Robin spoke

"They're buttons. They have to do something." Steve spoke as he kept pressing random buttons

"Yeah, if we had a keycard." Robin told him

"A what?" Steve asked

"It's an electronic lock. Same as the loading dock door. If we don't have a keycard, it won't operate, meaning-"

"We're stuck in here." I groaned as I definitely didn't picture myself being trapped in an elevator.

"Yeah." Robin looked to me  
" Just so you nerds are aware, I'm supposed to be spending the night at Tina's, and Tina always covers for me. But if I'm not home for Uncle Jack's party tomorrow and my mom finds out you four are responsible, she's gonna hunt you down, one by one, and slit your throat." Erica told us as she did a slitting throat motion

"I don't care about Tina! Or Uncle Jack's party! Your mom's not gonna be able to find us if we're dead in a Russian elevator!" Steve exclaimed

"Hey." Dustin got our attention "What if we climbed out?" He asked as he pointed to the grate. Steve and Dustin climbed up it and when they came down, the look on their faces, I could tell that climbing wasn't an option.

Dustin and Erica made themselves comfortable on the floor to sleep. Steve, Robin and I stayed up and tried to come up with a way to escape.

"Maybe we can open the panel and do something with the wires." I shrugged as it could work.

"Do you know how to do anything electrical?" Robin asked.

"No." I shook my head, "Maybe we are gonna die down here." I put my head in my hands,

"Hey." Steve took one of my hands, "We are gonna get out of here." He reassured me,

"Thanks Stevie." I smiled at him,

"So, what else can we do to get out of here?" Robin asked as she got or attention. Steve was coming up with other ideas as I ended up falling asleep on his shoulder.

When I woke up I felt Steve's arm around my shoulder and his head resting on mine. I moved a little bit to try to get comfortable so I could go back to sleep as I really didn't want to stop cuddling with Steve.

"Ty, you up?" I heard Steve whisper,

"Yeah. Sorry if I woke you up." I whispered back,

"You didn't." He told me. I pulled away and started to stretch, "How are you feeling?" He asked,

"Just a little hopeful." I shrugged before I saw Dustin sit up,

"Did you guys come up with anything?" He asked us,

"Maybe using your walkie to contact someone." I shrugged. He looked down at his watch,

"The mall should be opening soon. I'll go up and try to reach someone." Dustin spoke.

I got up and started to stretch my legs and back better as sleeping while sitting was uncomfortable. I watched Steve get up out of the corner of my eye and stretch as well. Dustin climbed up and tried using his walkie. After a few minutes Steve went up to talk with him.

Robin and I were looking over the panel as we heard what sounded like water hitting the wall.  
"Can you redirect your stream, please?" Robin called.  
"Like I really don't get it." She looked over to me,  
"_Robin_." I glared at her before we heard a loud clanging. We both turned to see Erica trying to open the container of green liquid.

"Hey, hey! Be careful, careful, careful! We don't even know what that is." Robin went over and took the container from her

"Exactly. It could be useful." Erica argued

"Useful how?" I asked

"We can survive down here a long time without food, but if the human body doesn't get water, it will die." Erica told the both of us. The more time I spent with this girl, the more I started to see how smart she was.

"I hate to break it to you, but this is not water" Robin stated

"No, but it's a liquid, and if it comes down to me drinking that shit or dying of thirst, I drink." Erica smiled, I turned as Robin went to go listen at the door and then went up to the opening to tell Steve and Dustin that we have company. Quickly Erica and I climbed through the grate before I closed it. We were all sitting quietly as Steve watched the two Russians. They were speaking to each other before carrying the boxes out. As they left Steve grabbed the bottle of green stuff and placed in under the door quickly. We all rushed down and shimmied our way under the door before the container started to crack and finally broke as soon as Steve came through.

"Still wanna drink that?" Robin asked

"Holy shit." I heard Dustin say and it made us all look to see the long tunnel before us.

"Well hopefully you guys are in shape." Steve stepped forward, "Looking at you roast beef." He said to Dustin, I fell in step next to Steve as we started walking down the tunnel.

"You think they built this whole mall so they could transport that green poison?" Steve asked

"I very seriously doubt it's something as boring as poison. It's gotta be much more valuable,

like promethium or something." Dustin spoke

"What the hell is promethium?" Steve asked

"It's what Victor Stone's dad used to make Cyborg's bionic and cybernetic components" Robin explained

"You're all so nerdy, it makes me physically ill." Erica held her stomach and pretended like she was going to throw up

"No, no, no. No, don't lump me in with them. I'm not a nerd, all right?" Steve told Erica, I looked over to him,  
"Stevie, you and I both tried to play Dungeons and Dragons...that's kind of nerdy." I nudged him,  
"That's one reason and we didn't even finish the damn game." He looked over to me

"Why so sensitive, Harrington? Afraid of losing cool points to a ten-year-old child?" Robin asked

"No, I'm just saying I don't know jack shit about Prometheus." Steve told her. I pinched my nose

"Promethium." DUstin corrected him

"Prometheus is a Greek mythological figure." I told Steve  
"Whatever." He mumbled but I could tell he was a little bothered by it,

As we continued down we were discussing that the Russians could be harboring a nuclear weapon but Robin brought up the reason why Hawkins of all places. That sparked a thought that _maybe_ they were here for another reason. I felt Steve tug on my hand, I looked over to him as he signaled me to stay back with him and Dustin,

"You think the Russians know?" I asked

"About-"

"They could." Dustin looked to Steve and I

"So it's connected?" Steve asked

"Maybe." Dustin looked to us

"How?" I asked as I gripped Steve's hand

"I don't know, but it's-" Dustin shrugged

"Possible." We all said in unison,  
"This is very bad." I looked down at the floor as Steve squeezed my hand to reassure me

"I'm sorry, is there something you'd like to share with the class?" Robin asked us as she noticed we were no longer behind them. Before we could answer the walkie went off and it was picking up the Russian code. That meant we were close to where the comm room was and if we got there, then we could try to get a message to the outside.

When we came to the end of the hallway, we were sneaking behind boxes to avoid being seen. Erica had pointed out where the comnn room was and we made our way there to come face to face with one of the Russians. Robin tried her best to communicate with the guy but when he started to grab his gun, Steve screamed and rushed at him to try and tackle him. The Russian pushed Steve off of him, and pushed him again. Steve elbowed the Russian in the stomach and quickly grabbed one of the comm mics and hit the Russian in the face, causing him to hit his head on the table and knock out on the floor. I watched as Steve pushed his hair back,  
"Dude! You won a fight." Dustin pointed to Steve, Steve looked over to Dustin and then to me as I was probably smiling like an idiot. He smiled back at me and we kinda stood there for a moment. My heart was _racing_ and I knew it wasn't the time to be staring into Steve's eyes, Dustin and Erica arguing got our attention before Robin came down telling us that there was something up the stairs. We all followed to see that the blue light was brighter than before. Robin and Erica were at one window while, Steve, Dustin and I gathered at the other. I felt Steve's arm wrap around my waist as we were all staring in awe at the machinery before us. It looked to be this big laser being pointed at this huge crack in the wall….it looked like they were trying to open something. I turned my head slightly to whisper to Steve,  
"Is that what I think it could be?"  
"I think so." He nodded as he looked to me  
"Fuck." I breathed as I went to make my way down the stairs, the others followed,

"Wait, you've seen this before?" Robin asked,

"Not exactly." Dustin spoke, "But this is very bad. Like end of the human race bad." Dustin told her,

"Steve, where's your Russian friend?" Erica asked as we all looked to where he once was. Soon after an alarm went off and that meant we had to move.

We ran as fast as we could through the facility and came to a dead end. Erica found a grate that we could escape through, Robin and Steve were holding the door as the Russians were trying to get in. I went to go help but Steve pushed me away,

"Go with Dustin and Erica." He told me,

"I'm not leaving you." I shook my head before Dustin tried to pull me towards the grate. I pulled myself out of his grasp and before Steve could even push me away, I kissed him. I knew this seemed like hardly the time but I knew if I didn't do it now, I would regret it. As I pulled away Dustin started to pull me towards the grate,

"You better stay alive, Harrington." I looked to him,

"I promise, Mayfield." He smiled at me before Dustin closed the grate behind us.

"We're gonna get help and save them." Dustin reassured me as we started crawling. I did my best to contain my tears, and we came to a stop so Dustin could stop the fans. I was quietly listening as Dustin was proving to Erica that she was in fact a nerd.  
"Ty, everything is going to be alright." Dustin reassured me as he saw me crying,  
"I really hope you're right." I looked to him as I wiped away the tears.

When we found another grate, we opened it and saw that we ended up where they were storing more of that green poison. Dustin got excited that one of those carts were parked here.  
"Can you even drive?" Erica asked Dustin,  
"Max did it once." Dustin commented,

"She also almost took out a mailbox." I looked to Dustin as he got disappointed, "You really thought they would leave the keys in there?" I asked him as he got out.  
"How big did you say that Demogorgon was?" Erica asked

"Big. Nine feet or so. Why?" Dustin asked before he found the keys

"Erica?" Dustin asked before she scared him with some kind of taser thing

"What the hell is that?!" Dustin exclaimed

"A deadly weapon. Could be useful." Erica shrugged

"For what?" Dustin asked

"What do you think?" Erica looked to Dustin, "Taking down Commies, saving your friends." She answered, "Because if I have to hear her cry about her boyfriend, I might be sick." Erica pointed to me,  
"He's not my boyfriend." I looked to the both of them. They both rolled their eyes

"Thought you were more realistic than that, nerd." Dustin looked to Erica as she walked away, We don't even know where they are, and even if we did, there are a million guards up there with weapons way deadlier than that. The best thing we can do for them is to get out of here and find help." Dustin asked, "Easy with that." He said to Erica as she was still holding the taser, "Easy with that." He held up his hands, "Our chance of surviving, and theirs, rises substantially. Just trust me on this." Dustin spoke before he started to dive off. I was sitting in the back but while Dustin was driving. I looked to the poison before I had an idea,  
"Wait, Dustin." I looked to him as he stopped,  
"What?" He asked,  
"I have an idea." I smiled as I went to grab those vials.

I had the idea of creating a diversion by breaking those bottles and pulling the alarm, in order to give us time to save Steve and Robin. Then we were off to carry out our plan and I hoped to god that it was going to work. I know this was risky but we did have a weapon so, there was a good chance we could save them.

Dustin screamed as he hit the doctor with the taser. The doctor quickly collapsed and I grabbed Steve as Dustin grabbed Robin so we could lead them to the cart. I ended up sitting in the back with Robin and Steve as I wanted to look over Steve's injuries. I was trying to do my best to look over them but he was being _so_ _handsy_. Any other time I would enjoy it more but this wasn't the time.

"Steve, this isn't the time." I chastised as I moved his hands,

"But you're so beautiful like an angel." He looked up at me as he placed his hands on my waist, "Can I have another kiss? That last one was like fireworks." He tried to pull me close to him,

"Later, Stevie." I took his hands away before the cart came to a full stop. I fell on Steve and he hugged me,

"I love it when you call me Stevie." He spoke  
"Like I'm so happy that you two are like finally together. I don't have to listen to you two talk about each other anymore." Robin exclaimed, I looked over to her before getting out of Steve's grip and dragging them both into the elevator.

While we were in the elevator, Robin and Steve were playing around with one of the moving boats. Steve ended up falling off on the ground and Dustin and I went to go look at him. I put my hand to his forehead to feel his temperature,  
"He's burning up." I stated,  
"You're burning up because your so hot." Steve flirted, I rolled my eyes as Dustin went to look at his pupils,

"His pupils are super dilated." Dustin spokke

"Maybe he's drugged" Erica stated

"Boop!" Steve went to go poke my nose

"Steve, are you drugged?" Dustin asked Steve

"How many times, Dad? I don't do drugs. It's only marijuana." He told Dustin, I bit my lip so I wouldn't laugh. Apparently the Russians took Steve's keys, so my car was the only option of escaping. When the elevator came to a stop we started to make a run for it out of the gate until two Russians with guns started coming towards us. Quickly Dustin, Erica and I took Steve and Robin through the mall's hallways to reach the movie theater. Dustin and I knew the path very well.  
"Can I sit next to Ty?" Steve asked Dustin,  
"No." He sat Robin and Steve down in the two front seats, I had noticed that Steve had a bag of popcorn. I shook my head as Erica and I sat in the other two seats in the front that was on the other side of the theater. Dustin had left to go try and contact the rest of the party. I really hope that they would come and we would get out of this situation.


	11. Chapter 10: Fireworks

**A/N: So sorry this took so long. I really don't want it to end in a sense. Only because we have to wait for season 4 to come out. I am soooo excited! Once it comes out I'll probably pick up writing this a week after watching it or so. But t least after the next chapter, I'm going to have a few filler chapters so bridge the gap in a way. :)**

Everything was going smoothly, with Erica and I keep an eye on Robin and Steve until Dustin came back,  
"Where are they?" He asked, my eyes went wide as Erica and I both looked to see the empty seats. I sighed as I had gotten so into the movie. I wanted to see how it ended but I guess we could always come back and watch it. Erica and I got up to go help Dustin to look for them. We checked inside other theaters before I heard singing coming from one of the bathrooms.  
"I think they're in there." I pointed, Dustin burst in there,  
"What the hell?!" He exclaimed at the two and they burst into laughter. The two of them got up and Steve came over to me,  
"Are you feeling better?" I asked him,  
"Yeah." He nodded. I put my hand on his cheek,  
"We'll talk when we get the fuck out of here." I smirked as he put his hand on mine,  
"Sorry to interrupt but we really need to go." Dustin spoke. I turned as he went to peer out the door then signaled for us to follow. I walked next to Steve trying to blend in and grabbed his hand while we started to walk.

"Well, shit, that worked." Erica looked to Dustin

"Course it worked. We just have to get on the bus with the rest of these plebes, and home sweet home, here we come." Dustin spoke

"Uh, Dustin?" Steve started. I looked over to Steve

"What?" Dustin asked

" Yeah, we might not wanna go to your house." Steve told him

"Why?" Dustin asked

"Well, I might've told them your full name." Steve whispered

"What is wrong with you?" Dustin angry whispered

"Dude, I was drugged." Steve countered

"So?"

"So?"

"So, you resist. You tough it out. You tough it out like a man." Dustin told him

"Oh, yeah, it's easy for you to say." Steve spoke

"Guys?" I spoke to get their attention. We all stopped as there was a Russian checking, we stood there for a moment,  
"Abort." Dustin spoke before the Russian looked to us, "Abort." He repeated before we started running. The escalators were roped off but we slid down in between the two of them like a slide. We all ran and hid behind one of the counters in the food court. I held my hand over my mouth as I was gripping Steve's hand as I was _terrified_. We were cornered right now as I could hear more Russians walking around. Then one of them said something and my heart was pounding, I looked to the others and they were just as terrified.

Then the car in the food court started beeping and it sounded like it was shaking. In the next moment, there was yelling and a huge crash. I looked over to the others before starting to get up. I let go of Steve's hand as we started to stand up. There were a bunch of dead Russians scattered about and the red car was on the other side of the food court. We looked up to the second level and saw the rest of the party along with Johnathan and Nancy. A wide smile crept on my face as I was so relieved to see that Max was okay. We all ran over as they met with us.

I ran to Max and gave her a hug, "I have never been more happy to see you." I told her as everyone was talking trying to get everything up to speed,  
"The mind flayer is using Billy." Max told me as I stepped away,  
"What?" I asked her as I couldn't believe it. The same thing that was using Will, had Billy. If the Russians were trying to open the gate, that must mean the mind flayer had gotten out or something.  
"So this has nothing to do with the gate?" Max asked,  
"This has everything to do with the gate." Dustin told her before El collapsed on the floor. We all rushed to her side as she was wincing in pain,  
"My leg." She spoke and Johnathan and Nancy started to pull off the gauze from her leg to reveal this gross bump that was moving underneath her skin.  
"What is that thing?" Erica asked,

"Keep her awake." Johnathan spoke before running off, I looked back down to her as I didn't know what I could do to help her. Then Nancy, Steve, Mike and I moved El so she was leaning against Mike. When Johnathan came back he had a wooden spoon, a knife and some gloves,

"All right, El? This is gonna hurt like hell, okay?" Johnathan asked

"Okay." She cried

"Need you to stay real still." He told her, "Here, you're gonna want to bite down on this, okay?" Johnathan handed her the wooden spoon. I had to cover my eyes, as even though I _loved_ horror movies, but Johnathan cutting open her leg to get out whatever was in her leg was something I didn't want to see. I could hear El grunting and that was enough to make me cringe as I could only imagine the pain she was going through. Then she started yelling for Johnathan to stop,  
"I can do it." She cried, "I can do it." I uncovered my eyes to see her sit up and start to use her powers to get whatever was in her leg out. As she started screaming more, the glass behind us shattered and she got this slug thing out. I made a face as she threw it and then I noticed Hopper stomp on it. With him was Joyce and some random guy in a tank top. We all gathered in a circle, Steve was standing next to me as Max was on the other side. The party was explaining what that thing what. Apparently the mind flayer built this monster thing out of people to defeat El and to pave a way to our world.

"Are we sure this thing is still out there, still alive?" Joyce asked

"El beat the shit out of it, but, yeah, it's still alive." Max answered

"But if we close the gate again" Mike started

"We cut the brain off from the body." Max continued

"And kill ." Lucas spoke before the man with the tank top got our attention. We all broke out in our separate groups. I went over to Max and El as I wanted to know more about Billy being controlled by the Mind Flayer.

"How are you feeling?" I asked El  
"It still hurts." She looked at me. I frowned as I really did feel bad for El

"So how did you find out about Billy?" I looked between the two of them. They shared a look before Max took a deep breath in,  
"After you left the sleepover, we played a game of spin the bottle to see who we should spy on next. It landed on Billy and El found him and heard screaming." Max paused, "So we went to go look and found some things that made it look like he took Heather." She looked to me. I nodded,  
"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked her,

"Because by the time we did the sauna test, I didn't know where you were." Max shrugged, "And El totally kicked his ass." Max added,  
"El is pretty badass." I smiled as I saw El smile a bit.  
"So?" Max asked me,  
"So what?" I looked to her as I didn't know what she was getting at.  
"Did anything happen when you guys were stuck in the base?" Max asked me,  
"What do you mean by that?" I asked her as I knew she was looking for details  
"Did you and Steve _finally_ tell each other how you feel?" Max asked as she leaned forward, I looked over to see Robin and Steve talking by one of the food court stalls.  
"Not exactly." I looked back to her to see her groan,  
"You both could have died down there and nothing happened?" She asked as I knew she was annoyed, "We should have just tried to lock them in a room." She looked over to El who laughed a little,  
"Really?" I crossed my arms to see her shrug at me, "Something _did_ happen." I paused, "When Steve and Robin were keeping the door shut from the Russians getting us, I kissed Steve before I escaped with Erica and Dustin." I told her. I watched her eyes light up,

"And did you guys talk about it?" She asked. I shook my head and watched her turn to look at Steve. I looked over as well and saw him look in our direction,  
"Not yet." I smiled at Steve,  
"Then go talk to him!" Max got up and pushed me in his direction. Robin had hopped off the counter to give us some space.  
"Hey, Stevie." I smirked as I hopped on the counter,  
"Hey Ty." He turned and moved closer to me,  
"How are you feeling?" I asked him,  
"It hurts like hell." He told me truthfully, "But I'll be fine." He waved his hand,  
"Well, the good thing is I don't think there's any permanent damage to your face." I teased. Steve smiled before grabbing my hand,

"Tomorrow, when this is all over can I take you out on a date?" He asked.  
"You mean being stuck in an elevator and exploring a Russian base _isn't_ a date?" I asked sarcastically. I watched him as he rolled his eyes and then smiled,  
"A real date." He tilted his head,  
"I'd want nothing more." I placed a hand on his cheek, before leaning in to kiss him again. This time there was no rush, so Steve pulled me closer. I felt at ease in his arms and happy that he felt the same.  
"Ew! Get a room before you make me sick!" I heard Erica yell. I pulled away embarrassed that we were kissing for so long.  
"Like fireworks, Stevie?" I asked him,  
"Like fireworks." He nodded as he grabbed my hand,  
"I do have a question though." I looked over at him, he nodded, "The other night when you were talking to yourself in front of the mirror. Were you trying to figure out a way to ask me out?" I asked him,  
"Yeah but how-" Steve paused before the lightbulb went off, "Did you have El spy on me?" He asked,  
"_I'm _not the one who suggested it." I held up my hands,  
"You still sat there and let it happen...what if I was showering or something?" He asked,  
"You weren't though." I smirked before kissing him again and sliding off the counter as Hopper wanted our attention, "I'll make it up to you, Harrington." I crossed my heart,  
"You better, Mayfield." He slid off the counter and draped his arm around me.

The plan now was for Steve, Robin, Erica, Dustin and I go to Dustin's radio tower to communicate with Murray, Hopper and Joyce. Hopper gave Steve the keys to the car they used, since they ended up stealing it in the first place.

"Oh, man, now this is what I'm talkin' about!" Steve exclaimed

"'Toddfather'?" Robin questioned the license plate choice

"Oh, screw Todd! Steve's her daddy now." Steve said as he got in the car. Robin hopped in the back with Dustin and Erica. I put my hand over my eyes as I couldn't believe Steve said that

"Did you just talk about yourself in the third person?" Robin asked

"Did he just call himself daddy?" Erica questioned,

"It's not too late to say no." Robin leaned forward and put her hand on my shoulder. I looked to her and then to Steve who was looking at me,

"Steve would have to say something a lot more ridiculous than that to get rid of me." I told Robin, I saw Steve smirk at the corner of my eye, "Don't say anything like that again." I smirked as I watched Steve rolled his eyes.

"All right, where are we going?" Steve asked

"Weathertop." Dustin told him,

"Weather-what?" He asked,

"Just drive." Dustin told him.

I was flipping through the channels trying to find a good song to settle on.

"So what are you guys gonna do on your first date?" Dustin asked Steve and I. I looked back at him as I saw him grinning,  
"Well, I was thinking you could take me out for pizza." He spoke, "I mean you do owe me one." Steve shrugged,  
"And _you_ owe me a pizza too." I crossed my arms. I looked to see Erica look at Dustin,  
"They made a bet to see whose advice would get me a girlfriend. Steve won and Tyler owes him a pizza." Dustin explained, "She's the reason why I built this radio. So I could talk to her." Dustin told Erica,  
"Jesus, how far is this place, man?" Steve asked

"Relax, we're almost there." Dustin reassured him

"Suzie must be pretty special, huh? I mean, if you built this thing and lugged it all the way to the middle of nowhere just to talk to her?" Erica asked

"I mean, nobody's scientifically perfect, but Suzie's about as close to being perfect as any human could possibly be." I could tell Dustin was beaming

"She sound made-up to me." Erica told Dustin, "She sound made-up to you?" Erica looked to Steve and then I

"No." I shook my head and looked over to Steve,

"Why are you hesitating, Steve?" Dustin asked

"I'm I'm I'm not! I'm not! I think she sounds real. You know, totally, absolutely real." He spoke. I watched his facial expression and I could tell he was lying. Then Dustin told Steve to turn left and to go up. Steve tried to make the car go up the hill but ended up parking it. We got up to the weathertop, Dustin and Erica started to give Murray directions through the vents.

I had pulled Steve off to the side, far enough so Dustin couldn't hear.  
"Do you think Suzie isn't real?" I asked him, Steve opened his mouth and then shut it.  
"I think he made her up." He sighed  
"Why would he set up a radio to talk to her?" I crossed my arms,  
"Maybe he felt left out." He shrugged, "He was the only one without a girlfriend so maybe he felt like a third wheel." Steve spoke,  
"Well, he believes you so you better learn to lie better or tell him the truth." I crossed my arms, "I think we're the only two who believes him." I frowned,  
"I'm a pretty good liar." Steve told me,  
"Well, you weren't right there." I told him before he looked past me. I saw how a worried look came across his face. I turned to look and saw the mall's lights going crazy. A pit grew in the bottom of my stomach as Max was in there. Steve got everyone's attention and Dustin tried to get in contact but we only heard a monstrous roar on the other side. Steve started running towards the car,  
"Where are you going?" Dustin asked,

"To get them the hell outta there! Stay here, contact the others!" Steve told Dustin. I ran after Steve and hopped in the car to see Robin was going to join us as well.

I just hoped that we weren't too late to get them out of the mall.


	12. Chapter 11: The Battle of Starcourt

**A/N: And here we are, the end of season 3. I am going to include a few filler chapters that bring us to the three months later. I don't know how many I will have but I do have ideas for three already. Steve and Ty's first date, Their third-ish date, and then the sleepover one and maybe a D&D chapter or that could even be apart of the sleep over chapter. We will see. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy! Also I don't know if the military would do something like that but I'm just taking guesses honestly.  
**

There was a pit in my stomach as I was worried about the others. What was happening and were they safe? Whatever that roar was from, scared me and I had hoped it wasn't what I thought it was. Steve was speeding his way to the mall,  
"Max is gonna be okay." He reassured me as he kept his eyes on the road,  
"If she's anything like you, she's gonna be totally kickass." Robin added, I looked back at her and smiled.

In the distance I could hear gunshots and as Steve was driving towards it, Billy was speeding and going to hit Nancy. Steve ended up T-boning Billy, I looked to see that his car was on fire.  
"Are you guys okay?" He asked as he looked to us,  
"Ask me tomorrow." Robin spoke before we heard inhumane sounds. My eyes went wide as we all looked to see what I assumed was the Mind Flayer on top of the mall.  
"Fuck." I breathed before John beeped the horn.  
"Get in." Nancy spoke as we all got out of the car and into the back.

It was very cramped with the three of us in the back. Sure it was uncomfortable but it was a lot better than being mind flayer food. I sat in between Steve's legs and watched as it started to chase after us.  
"Where's Max?" I asked as I saw that she wasn't in the car,  
"Still in the mall. She's with Mike and El." Lucas replied, then the walkie that Robin had went off,

"_**Dusty-bun, do you copy?"  
**_ "_**I copy Suzy-poo."**_

The three of us looked at eachother, "Suzy." We said in unison as we listened to the conversation over the walkie until Dustin started singing Never Ending Story. It was certainly weird and horrible timing-wise as we were being chased by the Mind Flayer along with Joyce and Hopper needing the sequence to plank's constant. When they were done with their ballad she said the sequence and the Flayer had turned around.  
"It's turning around." Steve called,  
"What?" Johnathan asked,  
"It's turning around. Maybe we wore it out." Steve shrugged  
"I don't think so." John spoke, "Hang on." He warned before doing a complete u-turn. My body went forward as John turned the car around. The plan now was to go back to the mall and help the trio as the flayer was going back.

I was absolutely terrified to be throwing fireworks at this thing that could probably kill me with one swing of its tendrils. I was with Robin and Steve on the second floor. We started lighting the fireworks distracting the flayer so El could get away. I took a glance to see Billy on top of El and how she touched his cheek. When I saw Max and Mike stop just outside the Scoops entrance, my attention turned to Billy who was standing in front of the flayer.

I watched in silence as Billy was trying to stop it from getting El. I watched in horror and then saw Max's expression. Then I started running to find a safe way to Max as the flayer was sticking more of its tendrils in Billy. Steve had called out but all I cared about was being down there with Max. By the time I had gotten down, the flayer stabbed Billy in the heart before it died. Billy collapsed and his shirt was covered in blood. Max ran over to him and I followed behind her as I couldn't believe what I saw.

Billy and I really never got along ever since our parents introduced us to each other. Just watching her beg him not to go, made me cry because I hated seeing Max hurt like this. He took his last breaths and said "Sorry." before he died. I burst into tears as did Max. I pulled her off of him and wrapped my arms around her as we both were crying on the floor.

Just seeing someone die, hurt. I had never witnessed something like this and Billy sacrificed himself to save El. The next few moments were a blur. We were all escorted out by paramedics as firefighters and the military went inside the building.

I stood near Max as she was sitting on a gurney with Mike and El. There was a hand on my shoulder and I turned to see Steve with a blanket over him. My eyes started to water as we made eye contact. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close,

"I can't go home." I cried as he held me tight, "It's just going to remind me of him."  
"You can stay the night. My parents are out." Steve offered as he started to rub my back,  
"Really?" I looked up at him,  
"Of course." He said softly,  
"Can Max come too?" I asked him as I didn't want to ditch her right now. I just couldn't be at home right now.  
"Yeah." He spoke as he started to wipe away my tears. I looked over to her as I pulled away from Steve and did my best to stop crying,  
"Steve said that we can spend the night at his house." I told her,  
"I think I'm going to go home with El." Max said as El had gotten up, "We can come by for breakfast in the morning." She added,  
"Okay." I nodded,  
"I can come get you guys in the morning." Steve offered,  
"We'll be okay." She nodded, I could tell that Max was still hurting. She had always had this guard up when it came to her emotions but I always saw through it. I would talk to her about whatever was bothering her when it was just the two of us.

"Are you sure you don't want to come spend the night?" I asked her again,  
"Yes. Go to Steve's and let him take care of you." She hopped off, "We'll be by in the morning." She gave me a hug,  
"Okay but if you need me, call Steve's. I'll leave a message for mom and Neil if they don't pick up." I paused and thought for a minute, "I'll tell her that your with El and that I'm at Dawn's." I told her, even though they would be woken up by the cops to be told that Billy was dead. I had hoped that they wouldn't call or show up at Dawn's but just in case I was going to have to call them in the morning.

"I will." She nodded. I gave her a tight squeeze before pulling away.

After we gave our statements to the military we were able to leave. Steve ended up taking my car back to his house as the military was looking for his keys, hopefully when they found them they would drop the keys off. Steve had offered to let me use his shampoo and conditioner as I wanted to take a shower. I followed behind Steve as we went upstairs,  
"I'll get you clothes. The bathroom is through there." Steve pointed. I went and found a towel in the bathroom closet. "Here." Steve placed his clothes on the toilet.

I thanked him before he shut the door and left. During the shower I broke down and silently cried as his death was still too fresh. I couldn't even think about how Max was feeling, it just made me cry more. Once I was done I changed into the clothes Steve gave me. His clothes were a little snug but not to the point where it was uncomfortable. I went to his room,  
"Do you have a first aid kit? I want to put more ointment on your cut." I spoke, Steve turned around and I watched him look me over,  
"You don't have to, Ty." He spoke,  
"I want to." I told him. I watched him nod as he walked over to mem  
"I'll bring it after I shower." He kissed my forehead before leaving the room. I walked over to his phone so I could call my mom.

"_You've reached the Hargrove's. Leave a message and we'll get back to you."_ At the sound of the beep I took a deep breath to keep my composure,  
"Hey mom. Sorry I haven't called, I've been with Dawn and Max all day. Max is spending the night at El's and I'll be at Dawn's. I'll call you in the morning. Love you." I spoke into the phone. I hung up and sat on Steve's bed.

While waiting for Steve to come back, I started to think about school. What was I going to do? I didn't want to be away from Max when I know she would need me the most. Maybe I should take a year off and get a job...so I could be there for her whenever she needed me.

A few moments later Steve came back in with the ointment. He handed it to me and sat next to me,  
"What are you thinking about?" He asked,  
"Max." I started, "I don't want to be away from her when I go off to school. She is going to need me and I don't want to be away from her." I told him as I put some ointment on his cut.  
"Are you sure, Tyler?" He asked, "I can be there for her, when she can't get a hold of you." Steve told me,  
"Yeah." I nodded, "I know you would be there for her and watch over her but you don't know her like I do." I looked into his eyes, "I know when she isn't fine, even if she acts like she is. A year isn't going to hurt and I can get a job in the meantime." I explained.  
"Whatever you do, I'll be there for you." He grabbed my hand, "I'll always have your back, Mayfield." I smiled as Steve was just so sweet,  
"Thanks, Harrington." I touched his cheek before handing him the ointment and went to go wash my hands.

When I came back into the room Steve was laying down under the covers. I shut the light off and went to climb in next to him.  
"What am I going to tell, Dawn?" I asked him,  
"What do you mean?" He asked as he stretched out his arm so I could rest my head on his chest,  
"How can I tell her that we planned a date without telling her about the Russians." I looked up at him, "She's gonna ask about what happened to Billy when she sees that on the news." I spoke,  
"I don't know." He started to rub my back, "We'll figure it out. Let's just worry about breakfast tomorrow." Steve shifted so he could kiss my head, "We'll reschedule our date when your feeling better." He added.

When I woke up, Steve still had his arms wrapped around me. I woke up a few times in the middle of the night because I had nightmares of what had happened hours before. Steve would stir a bit and mumble a few words before pulling me close to him. As I was laying next to Steve I started to think about the past year. Like I was grateful to move here and befriend Dawn, Robin and Steve but was Billy's death worth all of this? His death hit me but I was mostly upset because of Max. I _hated_ seeing her upset because being the older sister, I was supposed to protect her. Max was smart so when I was trying to protect her, she would figure it out and want the truth. The truth always hurt but no matter what, we always got through things. With Billy's death I wasn't sure if we were _ever _going to get over it, watching someone die was something entirely different.

"You up?" I heard Steve ask,  
"Yeah." I turned over to look at him  
"How are you feeling?" He asked me as he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear,  
"Tired." I answered, "What happened still doesn't feel real. Like it was just a bad dream…" I paused, "But I know it's not." I shook my head. Steve pulled me close and hugged me.  
"You'll get through this." He reassured me, "And Max will too. I know it." He added,  
"We should figure out what to make for breakfast." I sighed,  
"We can stay in bed for a little while longer." Steve told me. I looked up at him and smiled,  
"I need to call my mom anyway." I told him as I started to pull away from him. Steve grabbed my hand and made me look at him,  
"Have I told you how beautiful you look?" He paused, "Especially in my clothes." He complimented me.  
"You did with your eyes last night Stevie." I leaned over and kissed him, "But thank you." I stared into his eyes. In this moment, I was so thankful for meeting Steve and that he was there for me. "You should also see if your car keys are in the mailbox." I added. As Steve got up, I moved to his side where his phone was on the bedside table.

I dialed my number and my mom picked up after one ring,  
"Tyler?" I heard her ask,  
"Hi mom. Sorry I didn't call you yesterday." I did my best to act normal,  
"It's okay sweetie." I heard her take a deep breath in, "I'm glad you're safe but I have something to tell you." She started,  
"What is it?" I asked playing dumb  
"Billy...died." I heard her trying not to cry,  
"Oh my god." I breathed, "Does Max know?" I asked,  
"No." She answered,  
"I'm picking her up so I'll tell her." I told mom,  
"Thank you, sweetie." She cried,  
"I'll be home later tonight, okay?" I asked her,  
"Okay and please be safe." She told me, "And make sure Max is safe." She added,  
"I will mom. Love you." I told her,  
"Love you too." She said before I hung up. I took a deep breath in before I got up and went downstairs.

"They found them _and_ towed it here." Steve called from the kitchen  
"That's good." I called back as I made my way there, "Figured out what to make?" I asked him,  
"Does pancakes and bacon sound good?" He asked,  
"Yeah." I nodded as I leaned against the counter before hearing the doorbell ring. I turned to get the door as Steve rushed up the stairs to put on pants. When I opened it El and Max were on the other side. They were holding an old shopping bag,  
"We stopped at home to get clothes." Max spoke. She looked tired and that she had been crying. I felt my eyes starting to water a little bit,  
"Thanks. Steve is upstairs." I spoke before I stood to the side to let them in.  
"I figured if you were going home, you would want a change of clothes." Max added,  
"Pancakes and bacon sound good?" I asked. I heard a yeah from the two girls.

Max had pulled me aside to tell me that Hopper was also dead. They must have found out after Steve and I left. After being told that, I noticed that El's eyes were puffy too. The girls offered to help with breakfast and it made me forget about what had happened last night. Steve put on my favorite song (and I think it was the first song we ever danced to) so I was singing into a wooden spoon while Steve took over cooking.

"You know what would be fun?" I looked to Max and El, "If we had a sleepover again soon. I could invited Robin and Dawn too." I told the two, El looked to Max,  
"Dawn is pretty cool." Max told her. El nodded,  
"Sounds fun." She smiled,  
"We'll plan it soon." I smiled, "Maybe you should have one with the boys." I looked to Steve as he had a mouthful of pancakes in his mouth. He nodded as he was chewing,  
"What are you going to do after?" El looked to Steve and I,  
"I haven't decided." I shook my head, "Probably call Dawn. Stay and watch a movie." I shrugged as I really didn't know _what _I wanted to do.  
"You guys can stay and hang out with us." Steve offered. I looked over to him as I wasn't expecting him to offer. He looked over to me, "What?" He asked  
"Nothing." I shook my head before placing a hand on his knee,  
"Yeah." Max nodded, "Maybe the boys could come over so Steve isn't outnumbered." She shrugged  
"I'll be just fine." Steve spoke.

When Steve said Max and El could stay, it made me happy. Even though Max and El knew Steve, him offering to stay proved to me that he was going to be here for us, no matter what.


	13. Chapter 12: First Date

**A/N: So here is their first date! I'm hoping the next chapter gets done soon as it's kind of mostly written. I also write these on google docs so I can write when I'm out. Enjoy :)**

When I told my mom and Neil that I was going to take a year off from school, they weren't happy with it. I told them that I wanted to be there for Max and that I would get a job. It took some convincing but they finally gave in. I was relieved that I didn't have to argue with them anymore.

The funeral was hard but Steve was there for Max and I. Dawn was too and she believed the lie that I told her. It was hard now that Robin and I had to keep a secret _this big_from Dawn. I mean, I had done it before with everything that happened last year but it just seemed harder this time. Maybe it was because she was my best friend and I told her everything. I wanted to tell her but I didn't want her to be in danger if anything else was to come up.

Steve and I finally planned our date for tonight and I was _so excited_. Steve had planned to pick me up to go see the new horror movie that was coming out. I picked out a Jessica check halter dress and some flats that would match. I was fixing my hair when I noticed my mom stand in my doorway,

"Where are you going tonight?" She asked,

"Out with Steve." I stated,

"Steve?" She paused, "Isn't he that boy who comes to pick you up sometimes and who was with you at Billy's funeral?" She asked

"Yeah." I nodded, "We're going on a date tonight." I told her

"So you didn't want to introduce your new boyfriend to your mom?" She asked

"No." I shook my head, "I figured we could have dinner one night or something." I lied because I really didn't want him to have dinner with my mom and Neil yet. Of course I had met Steve's parents (only because I had spent so much time at his house) and his mom seemed really nice, but I wasn't ready for doing dinner with our parents.

When I heard the doorbell ring I looked over to my mom with pleading eyes before she moved out of the way. I ran to the door and opened it to see Steve on the other side with a bouquet of roses.

"You are so beautiful." He complimented as he looked me over, "These are for you." He held out the roses  
"You really know how to romance a girl, Harrington." I smirked as I took the flowers from him, "I'm going to put these in a vase." I gestured to the flowers. When I turned around I saw my mother off to the side as she was listening in on our conversation. I gave her a look as she rolled her eyes,  
"I'll put the flowers in a vase. Go have fun." She smiled as she held her hand out. I gave her the roses and kissed her on the cheek before heading outside. Steve took my hand as he walked me to the passenger side door and opened it for me.

"I think we're going to have dinner with our parents soon." I looked over to Steve,  
"Why?" He asked,  
"Because my mom said something about me not introducing you." I sighed, "So I said we would have to do dinner or something." I shrugged,  
"And you want to do that?" He asked,  
"Well _not _soon but at some point." I looked to him as I watched him think. I looked him over and just thought how lucky I was to call Steve my best friend _and_boyfriend.  
"What?" Steve asked as he looked over to me at a red light,  
"Just enjoying the view." I smirked. He grabbed my hand and kissed it before he continued driving. His hand stayed intertwined with mine as our hands rested on our lap.  
"How has Max been?" He asked,  
"She's been a little better. I try to spend time with her and take her out when she doesn't have plans with El, Lucas or the entire party." I told him, "I just want to give her the best summer I can."  
"I'm sure she already thinks that." Steve spoke, "You guys have this bond and you do a lot to make her happy already." I looked over to Steve,  
"You always know what to say." I smiled at him as he pulled into the parking lot of the movie theatre. I leaned over and kissed him before getting out of the car. I leaned against the car as I waited for him to get out and he took my hand.

We had picked out seats in the middle of the theatre and had settled in as the previews started. Steve tried to slyly put his arm around me and I looked over to him as he did the whole 'yawn' thing.  
"Just put your arm around me, Harrington." I whispered as I leaned in closer to him. He did so as we started to watch the movie.

At one point I was on the edge of my seat as I was getting nervous. I had covered my hand over my eyes as I was afraid of the outcome.  
"Never thought you were the one to get scared during horror movies." Steve whispered in my ear,  
"I'm usually not the one." I whispered back as I looked at him, "I'm just really nervous of what's about to happen." I furrowed my eyebrows. I watched a smile creep onto Steve's face, "What?" I asked him,  
"You-" Steve started before the person behind us shushed us. I looked back to give them a glare and I noticed some people duck in their seats. I tried to do my best to see who it was but I couldn't see without standing up. I didn't want to be that disrespectful. I shook my head before looking back at the movie.

"What were you looking at earlier?" Steve asked me as he had noticed I was looking at the seats behind us  
"I thought I saw some people ducking their heads when I turned to look back at that guy. It could have just been my imagination." I sighed,

"Probably some teenagers making out or something." Steve shrugged, "Where do you want to go next?" Steve asked,

"Get a milkshake and fries?" I asked him

"Anything for you, Mayfield." He smirked, "I just want to use the bathroom before we leave." He kissed my cheek before walking off. I went to a nearby wall and leaned against while waiting for Steve. Out of the corner of my eye I saw red hair. I looked quickly to see Max going down the hall. I didn't know that she was going to be at the movie today but it was weird that she wouldn't come over and say hi. Unless the party was spying on us. I rolled my eyes at the thought that if they were, it wasn't cool.

"What's wrong?" Steve asked as he came back,

"I'll tell you in the car." I whispered, "Ready for milkshakes?" I asked him louder than I would,

"Yeah." He said as he looked at me weird. I grabbed his hand and dragged him out to his car, "Tyler, why are you acting weird?" He asked me,

"Because I think the party is spying on us." I told him,

"Tyler why would they want to spy on us?" He asked,

"No idea but I knew I saw Max walking in the opposite direction." I looked to him,

"Maybe she was sneaking into another movie." He shrugged,

"If she was, she would have came over to say hi." I raised my eyebrows. I watched him open his mouth and then close it, "Listen, I'm not trying to ruin our date. That's the last thing I want to do." I grabbed his hand

"Tyler you could never ruin a date." He brought a hand to my cheek,

"Thank you but I have an idea." I smirked, "How about we play a prank on them?" I asked him

"What did you have in mind?" He asked,

"Start driving and I'll explain." I leaned in and kissed him.

The plan was to stage an argument between Steve and I that would make it seem that the date wasn't going to go well. It could have been a little cruel but they shouldn't have been spying on us. Steve and I were hanging outside of his car so we could not draw too much attention to the people in the restaurant.  
"This has been the most amazing date ever." I nudged Steve,  
"You know I was once told that being yourself is the best way to get a girl to like you." He looked down at me,  
"She sounds smart. Kinda glad you took her advice rather than your own." I teased  
"Yeah, but she does still owe me a pizza." He teased. I rolled my eyes before looking up at him,  
"Ready?" I asked him. He nodded before I took a deep breath in.

"Really Steve?" I asked him angrily  
"You're one to talk." He shrugged, "You were _flirting_with Jake's friend. So clearly you aren't taking this relationship serious." He argued  
"I'm not?" I took a step back, "I wasn't _evenflirting_with him. You give me no time to explain and then you make plans to go out with this other girl. _After_our date." I crossed my arms. As Steve started to open his mouth, "No. Just drive me home." I turned around to get in the car, "Going on this date was a mistake." I looked to him before getting in the car. As he turned on the car, I turned up the stereo as we drove off. Once Steve got back to my house, I leaned in for a kiss,  
"I'll call you in a bit." I pulled away before he grabbed my chin and pulled me closer for another kiss, except it was a lot longer and more passionate than the one before.  
"Okay, loverboy." I took a deep breath in, "I'll sneak out around ten to come get you, if you want to spend the night." I bit my lip. I saw the look on his face as I offered him to stay in my bed,  
"Do you have to ask, Tyler?" He asked. I laughed,  
"Okay. You better leave before Max comes back. I'll call you." I got out of the car and ran inside.

"How was your date?" I heard my mom call,  
"Awesome." I called back, "But like don't say anything to Max about it." I asked her as I went into the kitchen,  
"Why?" She asked,

"Because I want to tell her." I told her. She looked at me for a second before turning back continuing to wash the dishes.  
"I put the flowers in your room." She spoke, "He seems like a really nice boy." She told me, "I hope we can have dinner soon." She added,  
"We will." I sighed before disappearing into my room. I was listening to music as I was waiting for Max to come back home. It felt like it was taking forever but when there was a knock on the door I took a deep breath in.  
"Hey." I heard Max yell over the music. I turned it down and looked at her,  
"Hey." I replied,  
"So what did you do tonight?" She asked,  
"I went on a date with Steve." I answered,  
"How did that go?" She asked as I heard her walk to my bed. I turned to her as I saw her sit down,  
"Not well. I found out he had a date with another girl after our date. I should have never kissed him." I shook my head, "But maybe you knew that already." I looked at her and crossed my arms.  
"What?" She asked  
"I saw you at the movie theatre. I figured that you guys were spying on us so we staged a fight." I shrugged  
"I _knew_something was up!" She exclaimed, "It was Dustin and Lucas's idea. I told them that I could just find out what happened and told them but they wanted to see Steve in action." She started to pace, "And when you guys started fighting...it didn't make sense." She shrugged, "You guys are crazy about each other. Steve wouldn't do something that stupid to mess it up with you." She explained. I sighed as nothing could get past her. Sometimes I felt like Max was _too_smart.  
"So do the boys still believe that something happened?" I asked her  
"Probably." She shrugged, "But next time you want to pull a prank, I want to be in on it." She smirked,  
"Deal." I smiled as I pulled her in for a hug, "The date went amazing by the way." I beamed,

"So are you going to call him?" She asked,  
"That _and_sneak him in to spend the night." I whispered so our mom or Neil wouldn't hear. If they had known that I was sleeping over at Steve's they would have probably ground me or take my car away or something. Steve's parents were okay with it but they were rarely home anyway so it didn't matter.  
"What do I need to do?" She asked,

"Make sure mom or Neil doesn't come barging in. I'm picking him up around ten." I looked at her, "I'll take you to the movies and to get pizza one day this week." I offered,  
"And shopping." She added,  
"You got it." I smiled, "You're the best." I hugged her again,  
"Just be quiet when he comes over." She gave me a look,  
"_We_haven't gone that far yet." I crossed my arms, "Even if we had, it would be when there was no one else around." I told her. She made a face and I rolled my eyes as I ushered her out of my room.

When ten o'clock rolled around I snuck out my window to get Steve. He had never seen my room so I tried to clean it up a bit.  
"I don't think I told you yet but tonight was an amazing first date." I bit my lip as he climbed in my window first  
"So would this be our second date?" Steve smirked as he leaned out the window,  
"No." I shook my head as I climbed in, "Second date is me buying pizza and then the third is when you buy _me _a pizza." I looked to him. He nodded his head as I walked over to my bedroom door to check to see if my mom and Neil were asleep.  
"And spending the night after each one?" He asked  
"Maybe." I turned as he pulled me closer, "I do need to spend time with my best friend and sister too." I poked his chest,  
"Fair." He shrugged before nuzzling his face in my neck. His breath on my neck sent shivers down my spine.  
"Stevie." I breathed as he pulled away. He looked into my eyes before bringing me over to the bed, "Just because you took me out doesn't mean I'm not having sex with you tonight." I told him. As I sat down on the bed, he sat down beside me,

"I wasn't expecting you to." He told me, "I don't want to rush anything. When you're ready you'll let me know." He kissed my cheek.

A smiled grew on my lips before I got under the covers,  
"My mom and Neil have finally stopped nagging me about taking a year off." I told him as he climbed in next to me,  
"So they're okay with it?" He asked  
"Kind of? They gave up on telling me not to because I had already sent in a letter to the Dean." I looked over to him, "I still think they don't like the idea but they can't do anything about it." I told him as he pulled me closer.  
"Well, we should start looking for jobs soon." He sighed,  
"Yeah but that can wait for a little while longer." I looked up at him, "I want to enjoy the rest of my summer as much as I can."  
"What do you want to do with the rest of it?" He asked,  
"Maybe go back home with Max for a long weekend." I started before a lightbulb went off, "Maybe we can even take Dustin to visit Suzy!" I whispered as I was excited,  
"Now that would be fun." I felt Steve wrap his arms around me,  
"How are we gonna tell our parents that we're taking Dustin to see his girlfriend?" Steve asked,  
"We're going on a mini road trip so we can meet our friend's girlfriend." I shrugged, "We'll figure out the details when that happens." I nuzzled my head into his chest, "Let's just go to sleep." I mumbled into his chest. He hugged me tight as I felt him kiss my forehead.

I really did want to live out the rest of my summer and do everything that I could before finding another job. I actually had amazing friends to spend it with and I didn't want to miss going out and making memories.


	14. Chapter 13: Skinny Dipping

**A/N:I'm actually surprised that I finished this so quick! I hope you enjoyed it and I feel uncomfortable describing any sex scenes so that's why there were skips. The next chapter with be a sleep over with the girls. The ones after that, I'm going to find out a specific order as I have three more chapters planned before the three month time skip. So I'll try to get the next one out ASAP**

Steve and I went on our second and third date later on in the week but tonight I had something special planned. I was ready to take our relationship to the next level but I wanted to do it in a way that he wouldn't expect it. I wanted everything to go as planned or close to. I knew things weren't going to be perfect but I wanted it to be close to perfect.

Dawn, Robin and I planned on hanging out and doing some shopping before they went out later on tonight.

"So what are you going to do later?" Dawn asked,

"I was thinking of surprising Steve with pizza and a movie." I looked to her as I smiled,

"I thought you bought him a pizza already." Robin looked to me,

"I did." I nodded, "but I wanted to show up unexpectedly. He's been so good to me, that makes me want to do something for him." I explained,

"Are is parents going to be there?" Dawn asked I shook my head as I was looking at a shirt. I heard Dawn gasp,

"Are you going to have sex with him tonight?" She nudged me. I looked to her embarrassed that she said that so loud,

"Not so loud!" I shushed her. Dawn rolled her eyes as Robin laughed at my embarrassment,

"I'm surprised that you hadn't sooner." Dawn looked to me, "I mean, after you…" she paused as I know she was trying to find the right words,

"It's okay." I smiled, "I wanted my first time with him to be special." I shrugged, "I'm also kind of nervous." I bit my lip,

"He already thinks you're beautiful." Dawn looked to me and then to Robin,

"He would talk about you a lot when we were working. It was so annoying." She sighed, "Sometimes I would mess with him by bringing you up and saying something about you to see his reaction." She laughed, "You know how jealous he was when he saw you talking to Oliver?" Robin asked,  
"I think I get the idea." I deadpanned

"What Robin is trying to say is that there is no reason to be nervous." Dawn put a hand on my shoulder, "If you want, I can give you some liquid courage and a joint or two." She gave me that devilish smirk

"Well...I was thinking of maybe skinny dipping in his pool and see where things go from there." I bit my lip,

"That's genius!" Dawn exclaimed, "Though I can still give you the joints." She smirked, "I can always pick up more from Jake." She shrugged  
"If we go get that from Jake, we aren't staying too long." Robin looked to her friend,  
"I can be quick when visiting Jake." Dawn huffed,  
"Not really." I chimed in

"I'll be quick so we can go out." She groaned, "I plan on being your wingman tonight." She smirked at Robin.

I took a deep breath in as I pulled into the driveway. My heart was racing just thinking about having sex with him. Hopefully it would happen, I mean I didn't doubt it but anyone in the party could call unexpectedly. Max and Dustin knew that I was going to be at Steve's so hopefully they told the others not to interrupt our date night.

I grabbed the pizza and the two joints Dawn gave me. She offered to give me alcohol but I told her Steve probably had some. When the doorbell rang I was waiting outside for a few minutes before Steve answered. As Steve opened it, there was a confused look on his face,  
"What are you doing here?" He asked,  
"I wanted to surprise you with pizza, a movie and some joints." I gestured,  
"Ty you didn't have-"  
"I know but I wanted to. So can I come in?" I cut Steve off,  
"Yeah." He nodded as he took the pizza from me. I closed the door and followed Steve into the kitchen where he pulled me to him so he could kiss me. I leaned into him before pulling away as I didn't want him to get too excited yet.  
"What did you pick out?" He asked as he looked to see the second Friday the 13th, "I should have known." He smirked,  
"I'm determined to make you watch all the best horror movies." I poked him before turning around to grab a slice of pizza, "Let's watch it and eat before the pizza gets cold." I said with a small mouthful of food. Steve walked over to the cupboards to grab plates and then grabbed two beers.

"How long are your parents away this time?" I asked him as I was curious  
"Until tomorrow night." He answered, "Why? Do you want to have dinner with them or something?" He asked  
"The day that happens, you have to come have dinner with my mom and Neil." I looked at him  
"Deal." He smiled. I rolled my eyes as I took a plate from him and put a few more slices on my plate. "Do you wanna smoke before the movie?" He asked me,  
"I thought we could smoke after and like, relax outside." I spoke as I was walking to the couch. I didn't want to look at Steve because he would know something was up and I didn't want to give away the surprise right away.

As the credits rolled I chugged the last of my beer and looked over to Steve as I was feeling buzzed. Steve brushed a strand of hair behind my ear as he looked at me. I could melt right now with the way he was looking at me,

"Let's go." I grabbed his hand and lead him to his backyard.

It was quiet as hopefully Steve's neighbors were asleep for the night. I didn't want anyone but Steve to see me naked in his pool. I watched as Steve lit the joint and took a drag before he handed it to me. I sat down on one of the pool chairs as I took a drag,  
"How was shopping today?" He asked me as he picked up my legs so he could sit down next to me. As he sat down he placed my legs on his lap and rested his hands on them.  
"It was fun." I smiled, "I can't wait to show you the stuff I bought today." I passed him the joint,  
"Did you bring the clothes with you?" He asked me  
"No." I shook my head, "Maybe I'll come over tomorrow and show you what I bought." I shrugged  
"So you don't want to spend the night?" He asked  
"I didn't want to assume, Harrington." I leaned forward to take the joint back,  
"Ty, you know you're always welcomed." He paused, "And it's like you practically live here already." He looked over to me,  
"That's true." I tilted my head to the side, "Maybe once I go back to school we can get our own place." I flashed him a flirty look, "We won't have to worry about our parents or any siblings." I shrugged. I watched as he leaned towards me,  
"We could do whatever we wanted." He grabbed my chin with his fingers. I bit my lip as I was really feeling high and drunk. I held up the joint before he could kiss me. He took it and leaned away from me,  
"We should go swimming." I nudged him with my leg,  
"In what?" He looked over to me,  
"Our underwear." I rolled my eyes. I watched him as he thought about it for a second before handing me the joint, "Wanna grab towels?" I asked, "I don't want to get any water over your floors when we go back inside." I added before taking a long drag. I lifted up my legs as he got up,  
"Be right back." He smirked before running inside.

I took another drag before putting the joint out and putting it on the table. My heart was pounding as I only had a few minutes to get undressed and in the pool. I knew Steve was going to be quick but I wanted to already be in the pool with no bra and just my underwear. I started to rip off my clothes before sitting at the edge of the pool. I undid my bra and covered my boobs with my arm as I threw the bra behind me. I quickly slid into the pool and leaned against the side making sure that Steve could only see my head.

"You couldn't wait?" Steve asked as he saw me in the pool.

"I was getting hot." I shrugged as he made his way down. He dropped the towels on the deck chair and I watched him as he took off his clothes. He threw them in a pile by mine without realizing at first that my bra was discarded a few inches from my pile. He looked at me as he was shocked that it was there.  
"Are you going to come in or not?" I asked him. I watched as Steve's expression changed into the look he had when he was turned on. He jumped in with his boxers on and I turned around with an arm over my boobs. Even with the help of the joint and beer, I was still a little nervous about him seeing me naked for the first time. We had gone to second base in the past week but I usually stopped because I wasn't ready.

As Steve started swimming towards me, I started swimming away towards the shallow end. Steve had caught up to me and pinned me against the pool wall. The look in his eyes was something I hadn't really seen before. He took the arm that was covering my boobs off before kissing me and pressing me into the wall. I wrapped my legs around his waist before he decided to just take off my panties and chucked them on the side of the pool. My head was spinning from the feeling I was getting by being naked in Steve's pool and him pinning me against the wall.

"Can we go upstairs?" I asked him as he started kissing my neck  
"Mhm." He mumbled between kisses before pulling away and looking over my body.  
"Can you get me my towel?" I asked him before he nodded and rushed out of the pool. I swam to the edge of the stairs as Steve got ready to wrap me in the towel. I grabbed my clothes and ran inside. I could hear Steve's footsteps behind me and as soon as I got into the house he dropped his clothes and took me in his arms again.

We fumbled our way up the stairs and into his room as we couldn't keep our hands off each other. I took off my towel before falling onto Steve's bed. He climbed on top of me and stopped for a moment. I watched him look me over,  
"What?" I asked him as I caressed his cheek  
"You're so beautiful, Mayfield." He looked into my eyes, "I just want to take this all in." He grabbed my hand and kissed it. I started to blush and look away, "Hey." He got my attention, "I mean it when I say it Tyler. You're so beautiful and I'm so lucky to be with you." He complimented me. I leaned up and kissed him, "And I'm lucky to be with you Stevie." I told him as I laid down on the bed and pulled his head closer to mine.

Steve was drawing circles on my back as we were catching our breath.  
"Was I your-"

"No." I looked up at him, "Was it bad?" I asked him as I was unsure if he enjoyed it  
"No." He shook his head, "You rocked my world." He smirked but then made a face at the comment. I laughed,  
"Well how about we take a shower and I rock your world again?" I asked him. He smiled as he rolled me onto my back and got on top of me.  
"Yes." He leaned down and kissed me before helping me off the bed.  
"I kinda like having the house to ourselves." He spoke as he turned on the shower  
"Me too." I bit my lip, "Maybe we should get our own place." I shrugged. Steve looked over to me, "One day." I added as I didn't want to seem like I was rushing anything.  
"One day." He repeated.

The rest of the night Steve and I slept with the exception of waking up for a quickie once. We couldn't keep our hands off each other and sleeping naked was even better while cuddling. When I was in Steve's arms, I felt safe and comfortable. My last boyfriend made me feel like that but with Steve it was different. The way I felt for him was something I had never felt before, in a weird way he felt like home. Maybe I was starting to actually fall in love with him. He had gone above and beyond when I needed him to be there for Max and I. No guy has done anything like that for us and that was enough for me to know that Steve Harrington, was a keeper.


	15. Chapter 14: Three Words

**A/N: Hi guys! So I took a little break as I uploaded two chapters right after one another and I'm trying not to get too burnt out writing this. So I don't know when the next chapter will be (I still have to decide on what it's going to be. Either DnD or meeting the parents). I hope you enjoy! :)**

Tonight I had planned a sleepover with Max and El. I had invited Dawn and Robin as well and they planned on stopping by later. Steve made plans to have a sleepover with the boys at his house (mostly because of his pool).

I had stocked up on junk food and ordered us a pizza for us to eat. Currently we were rocking out to music and reading some of Max's comic books. Whenever Dawn and Robin got here, we planned on watching a movie.

"Are you going to call Steve later?" Max asked,  
"Yeah." I looked up at her, "Why? Do you want me to leave the room?" I asked her,

"No." She shook her head,  
"What's on your mind then?" I asked her,  
"Have you told Steve that you love him?" She asked,  
"Uhm, no." I scratched my head, "Why?" I asked her,  
"I just wanted to know when you should say it." She told me,  
"When you feel that it's the right time." I shrugged, "Why are you thinking of telling Lucas?" I asked her  
"Maybe." Max shrugged before looking over to El,

"I wanted to know." She told me. I nodded my head,  
"Well when you feel that it's the right time, tell Mike." I smiled  
"So do you love Steve?" El asked. I felt my face heat up at the question,  
"She does." Max looked to her friend and then back to me, "I see the way you look at him. It was the same way mom used to look at dad." She told me. I frowned at that last statement, "But I don't think you guys are gonna-"  
"I know Max." I smiled, "Speaking of Dad, do you wanna go visit him before school starts?" I asked her. I watched her think,  
"You think he's gonna want to see us?" She asked. I shrugged,  
"Well, whether he does or doesn't, do you want to go back home for a weekend?" I asked her. She nodded, "I'll work out the details and talk to mom." I stretched  
"So are you going to call Steve and tell him?" El asked. I bit my lip,  
"Yeah, I think I will." I nodded before getting up and going to the phone.

My heart was pounding as the phone was ringing, if Steve didn't answer I could always try again later. When I heard the phone pick up I took a deep breath in,  
"Hey Stevie." I greeted,  
"Hey, Ty. How's your night going?" He asked,  
"Great! We were reading through some of Max's comic books while we wait for Dawn and Robin to get here, so we can watch a movie." I twirled the phone cord with my finger, "How's it going with the boys?" I asked him  
"Great for the most part." He sighed, "The boys keep asking me for advice." he sighed. I laughed as I could tell he was tired of asking questions  
"Why aren't you more excited? I thought you were the best at giving advice." I teased him,  
"Shut up, Mayfield." He huffed,  
"Too bad you can't make me." I smirked before there was yelling in the background,  
"Yeah! Hold on a second." Steve yelled, "I'll talk to you tomorrow." He spoke,  
"Okay." I paused and chewed my bottom lip as I was nervous of what I was going to say next, "Before you hang up I wanna tell you something." I started  
"What's up?" He asked,  
"I love you." I told him. There was a moment of silence and I started to panic. Maybe I should have waited to tell him those words…  
"I love you too, Tyler." He said  
"Night, Stevie." I hung up the phone and I was smiling from ear to ear.

Soon the doorbell rang and that had to be Dawn and Robin. I opened the door to see Dawn and Robin with more pizza and what looked to be everything we needed to make sundaes.

"How was going out?" I asked as I grabbed the bag that had the ice cream in it,  
"It was fun." Dawn smiled,  
"Maybe for you." I could tell Robin was rolling her eyes, "Ever since you and Steve got together, Dawn's convinced that she can get me a girlfriend." Robin complained,  
"Well, has it been working?" I asked her,  
"No." Robin shook her head,  
"You need to be more positive about finding a girlfriend." Dawn crossed her arms  
"Did you tell Steve?" Max asked as she and El came into the kitchen  
"Tell Steve what?" Dawn asked  
"That she loves him." El answered. I watched Dawn's eyes go wide with excitement.  
"You told him that you love him?!" She exclaimed,

"Yeah." I shrugged nonchalantly  
"Did he say it back?" Dawn asked,  
"Of course he did." I rolled my eyes before Dawn came over and hugged me.  
"We need to celebrate!" She smiled, "We should go spy on the boys." She smirked. I sighed,  
"Only if we can play a prank on them." Max told Dawn  
"Deal." She smirked as she grabbed a slice of pizza.

Dawn dragged me to her car as I wanted to stay home and have a night in with the girls. Dawn parked a house away so her car wouldn't be seen. The plan was to sit in the bushes behind Steve's house and to watch the boys with snacks. Steve was sitting on a pool chair as the boys were swimming in the pool.

"So you finally told Tyler that you love her?" Dustin asked,  
"Yeah." Steve nodded,

"Did she say it back?" Mike asked

"Well she said it first." He scratched the back of his head

"She said it before you?" Lucas asked

"Yeah? So what?" Steve crossed his arms

"I thought you were this ladies man." Lucas teased. I smirked as it was kind of funny that the boys were giving Steve a hard time

"You didn't even kiss her first. She's been making a lot of the first moves." Dustin added

"I asked her out first." He defended

"After she kissed you." Lucas spoke.

At this point I was covering my mouth so I couldn't give away our position as I was laughing so hard.  
"Such a dingus." Robin whispered

"Poor Steve." I whispered as my laughter subsided. Maybe spying on the boys wasn't a bad idea after all.

"What does it matter?" Steve got up, "Tyler's different, okay? She's absolutely amazing and I don't care if she made the first moves. It makes me love her even more." He looked to the boys  
"He's _so _in love with you." Dawn nudged me

"Sorry to break up this moment but can we scare the boys or something?" Max whispered,  
"I know where the spare key is. Let's move some things around." I smirked as I started to sneak towards the front of the house. I grabbed the spare key and opened the door before placing it back. I made sure the front door was locked so they wouldn't think that someone came into the house.

As we looked around the living room, I saw a DnD game in progress, pizza boxes, junk food and a movie on top of the VHS. I grabbed the pizza boxes and moved them to the kitchen, avoiding the windows and making sure no one was going to come inside to see me walking down the hall. I took a slice of pizza before I heard laughter. _Shit_. Hopefully the girls found places to hide as I knew I wouldn't make it without being seen. I ducked down behind the island so they wouldn't see me when they were coming inside. The boys were talking about their DnD campaign and as I listened it sounded like they were going into the living room.

"Steve where's the pizza?" I heard Dustin asked,  
"Who touched the board?" I heard Will ask,  
"I probably put it in the kitchen. I'll get it." I heard his footsteps come towards the kitchen. I held my breath as he was on the other side of the island and if he moved in my direction, I would have to move in the opposite direction.  
"Huh." I heard him speak as he opened the box to grab a slice, "Do we need more plates?" I heard Steve yell. There was a collective 'yeah' from the boys before I could hear them accuse each other of messing with the board and switching the movie. I moved as fast as I could to avoid Steve seeing me.  
"Steve, did you touch anything?" I heard Dustin yell  
"No." He called back before leaving the kitchen without the plates. I only had probably a minute or two to find a better hiding spot. I turned to the cupboard by the sink that I could fit in. Last time I checked, there wasn't a whole lot of things in the cabinet and hopefully I could remain hidden until the girls scared them. I quietly moved into the space before Steve came back. The only thing was when I shifted inside, my knee hit the door. I held my breath in hopes Steve wouldn't investigate but I could tell he grabbed the handle. I prepared to grab him and make sure he wouldn't give away our position.

When he opened the cabinet I did my best to silently kiss him as I got out of the cabinet. He kissed me back as I straddled him. When I pulled away I brought my finger to my lips,

"Ty, what are you doing here?" He whispered,

"The girls wanted to scare the boys." I shrugged,

"Well now I can make you shut up." He spoke and I saw the lustful look in his eyes,  
"And you can show me how much you love me." I leaned in before I heard screams from the boys. That meant the girls made their move, "Maybe later." I told him as I started to get up before Steve pulled me down to kiss me again.  
"Tyler, you can come out now." I heard Max yell. I pulled away before getting up and made my way to the living room.  
"Were you in on this Steve?" Dustin asked,  
"Steve had nothing to with this." I shook my head, "He found me so I had to keep him quiet until this girls made their move." I shrugged before I saw Dawn's look, "_That_ didn't happen." I looked to her as I could tell that she thought I had done something sexual to keep Steve quiet,  
"Tyler's not really good about being quiet." Steve spoke, I turned to him with wide eyes, "I-I meant with her trying to hide in the cabinet." He blurted out fast as he realized what he had said.  
"_Gross_." I heard Max say as I was totally mortified,  
"I definitely don't want to hear this." Robin spoke,  
"I second that." Lucas added  
"How about we just watch a movie?" I asked as I didn't look at anyone  
"That sounds fun." Dawn said before making herself at home.

Steve and I were cuddling on the floor when I squeezed his thigh. He looked at me when I squeezed it again before I got up. I made my way down to his pool chairs and made myself comfortable. Hopefully he would understand that I wanted him to follow me a few minutes after I left. I heard footsteps and I looked behind me to see Steve.  
"Harrington." I smirked as he came and sat down on the same pool chair I was sitting on.  
"Mayfield." He smirked before he leaned in and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him as close to me as much as I could. I pulled away when I was out of breath,  
"I can't believe you said that in front of everyone." I told him,  
"I mean, it's not like it isn't true." He shrugged. I looked at him, "But that was embarrassing." He added

"Well I think I know of one way that you can make it up to me." I bit my lip and as Steve leaned in to kiss me again, I stopped him. "Everyone is going to know that we both ditched watching the movie to be alone." I started, "If they come looking for us, I'd rather not scar them for life." I told him.  
"You have a point." He sighed as he rested his arms on my legs,  
"I had asked Max if she wanted to travel back home before school starts." I changed the subject,  
"What did she say?" Steve asked as he knew that towards the end of my parent's divorce, our father became very forgetful when we went to visit him.  
"Yes. I just don't know how I'm going to bring it up to mom and Neil." I rolled my eyes, "And if I'm going to drive there or fly." I looked down at my hands,  
"You think your mom and Neil are going to say no?" He asked,  
"Yeah." I nodded, "Especially with how things ended between them and my dad being careless." I looked at Steve as he grabbed my hands, "But I think a little trip back home will help and hopefully she won't think about what happened for a weekend." I explained to him,  
"Well, if they don't say yes. I'll personally drive you down there." He joked to make me feel better. His joke did spark an idea in my head,  
"You're going to come to dinner with my mom and Neil, and I'll tell them then." I told him, "And maybe add that we want to go home for my dad to meet you." My eyes lit up,  
"Are you serious?" Steve asked me,  
"Yeah…" I looked down at my lap, "Does it sound stupid?" I asked him,

"No!" He exclaimed, "I just didn't want to take away from your weekend away with Max." Steve made me look at him,  
"Well, I'd talk to her about it first." I told him, "And Max wouldn't really be the third wheel. _You_ would be the third wheel." I smirked as it was true whenever Max and I were with Steve  
"Wow." He brought his hand over his heart, "That hurts, Ty." He acted hurt. I laughed as I pushed him again.

I had talked with Steve about some old stories from back home as we looked up at the stars as we laid down on the pavement. Steve had gotten towels and some small throw pillows from the pool house so we could be comfortable. At one point we saw a shooting star and I had wished for everything to be alright again and to be with Steve for a long time.

"Hey lovebirds!" I heard Dawn call, "The girls are getting tired and want to know when we're going back home." She added  
"In like two minutes?" I sat up and looked to her,  
"And we can make sundaes?" Dawn asked. I nodded my head,  
"Let's go, Harrington." I poked him before getting up.

Dawn had pulled up the car to Steve's front lawn while I was saying my goodbyes to Steve. We were making out pretty heavily until Dawn beeped the horn,  
"Those sundaes aren't going to make themselves!" She called,  
"You guys can suck face tomorrow." Max called. I pulled away and glared at the car,  
"You act like you're never going to see dingus again." Robin shrugged. I huffed before I looked back to Steve,  
"I love you, Steve Harrington." I smiled at him,  
"And I love you, Tyler Mayfield." He put his hand to my cheek before I gave him one final kiss.


	16. Chapter 15: Meeting The Parents part 1

**A/N:****Hi guys! Happy belated New Year! I hope everything is going well for you guys. Sorry this took so long to get out but I really don't want to get burnt out writing it so there may be a small hiatus until I update again. Also did you guys see the sneak peak for season 4? I was SO excited and I can't wait for it to be released! Enjoy! :)**

Tonight was the night Steve was finally going to meet Neil and my mom. I _was_ nervous because I didn't want them to drive him away. Max was sitting on my bed as I was pacing, I was also nervous because I would be asking about going back home with Max and possibly Steve.

"Everything is going to be fine." Max reassured me,  
"They're going to say no." I stopped pacing to look at her,  
"Maybe they won't." She shrugged,  
"Once they hear about Steve tagging along, they'll definitely say no." I crossed my arms.  
"I have your back if they say something about it." Max fell back on my bed. I was so happy that she said yes to Steve tagging along. I mean she knew how close we were and she had mentioned that it would be good especially if I ran into any of my old bullies.

"I owe you big time." I told her,  
"I have your back, no matter what." She looked up at me. I smiled as those were the same words that I had said to her multiple times.

"Tyler, can you help set the table?" I heard my mom call,  
"Yeah." I called back, "You are the best sister in the world." I complimented Max before I left my room. I grabbed some plates that my mom set out for tonight. Neil was in his bedroom getting ready or whatever he was doing. When the doorbell rang, I looked over to the door before rushing over so my mom couldn't answer it.  
"Hey Harrington." I smirked as I opened the door. I checked Steve out as he was wearing a maroon button down, black pants and nice shoes. "You look handsome." I complimented as he stepped inside,  
"I wanted to make a good first impression." He smiled before kissing me on the cheek,  
"I just hope my mom or Neil doesn't scare you away." I scratched the back of my head.  
"Never Mayfield." Steve reassured me.  
"Hey Steve." Max greeted as she came out of my bedroom.  
"Hey Max, how've you been?" He asked before giving Max a hug  
"Good." She looked up at him and then to me, "He must really want mom and Neil to like him." Max spoke as she could tell he was nervous. I bit my lip as he looked back at me,  
"That's not a bad thing." He defended,  
"Never said it was." Max shrugged, "They are going to like you and if they don't…" She paused, "Well I think you're good for Ty." She smiled. I smiled before bringing her in for a hug. She seriously was the best.

"Ty, is Steve here?" My mom called,  
"Yes mom." I called back,  
"Would you mind helping Tyler setting the table?" She asked as she appeared in the kitchen doorway.

"Of course Mrs-" Steve looked to me and then to my mom,

"Hargrove." My mom smiled at him.

"Hargrove." He repeated. I grabbed his hand and led him to the table and gave him the napkins.

During dinner, Neil and my mom (mostly my mom) were asking Steve all kinds of questions. I could tell Steve was nervous when my mom asked about college and I helped him as he was fumbling over some of his words.

"Is _he_ the reason why you're taking the year off?" Neil asked with a hard stare

"No." I shook my head, "I told you I wanted to take a year off to be with Max and be there when she needs me." I stared at him

"So are you guys going to start looking for jobs again soon?" My mom changed the subject,  
"Yeah…" I paused and looked at Max who nodded for me to continue, "So I was thinking that it would be nice to go back home with Max before she starts school. I also figured that Steve could come with to meet dad and all that." I looked to her  
"Absolutely not." She shook her head,  
"Mom, I want Steve to meet Dad and I think going back with Max will be good for the both of us." I looked to her, "It's not like I'm running away and getting hitched." I shrugged,

"I'm not letting you go all the way home with some boy. If it was just you and Max, I'd think about it. Did you even talk to your father about this?" She asked,  
"I figured I would ask you _first_ and then call Dad." I huffed,  
"Who says that he isn't going to forget to pick you guys up when you land? How many times has he called or wrote to you since we've moved?" She questioned. I sighed and felt Steve squeeze my hand under the table,  
"Mom," Max started, "If you're worried about me being left out if Steve comes, I won't be. Steve is usually the third wheel when the three of us spend time together." She looked over to me, "I think it would be really good if Steve comes, especially if Ty runs into any of her old friends. I know I can be there for her if that happens but I know Steve would make her feel better if that happened. He's like a nice reminder of what we have back home. A great friend and kind of like an older brother." She looked to my mom and Neil.  
"Who's gonna pay for it?" Neil asked,  
"I have some money saved up that could buy Max and I a ticket...It's either that or Steve and I drive there." I shrugged,  
"What did Steve's parents say?" My mom asked,  
"We haven't asked them yet." I looked over to Steve, "We were planning on asking them at dinner tomorrow night." I told her. It was silence for a few moments as my mother was thinking.

"I'll call and talk to your father after dinner and see what he says." She looked over to Neil, "I'll see if your dad will split the cost of your tickets with me so you don't have to spend your money." She sighed, my face lit up as I was _so_ excited.  
"Mom, you're the best!" I exclaimed, "May we be excused?" I asked. She nodded her head. I grabbed Steve's hand as Max followed in tow to my room.  
"Keep the door open!" She called. I rolled my eyes before collapsing on my bed,  
"Yeah!" I called as I sat up, "Stevie, you _are _going to love Cali." I smiled, "Well, hopefully if your parents say yes." I added, he sat down on the bed next to me while Max rummaged through my closet,  
"What are you looking for?" I asked her,  
"This." She held out my old high school yearbook., "I figured I could show Steve all of your shitty friends so he can make sure you steer clear of them...or kick their ass." She shrugged,

"I could probably take them." He flexed. I smirked,  
"Stevie, you beating the shit out of that Russian was _extremely _hot, but you really don't need to do that." I grabbed his hand,  
"She just doesn't want you to lose another fight." Max rolled her eyes, "But I think you could take this guy on." She held up the book and pointed to Nick, my asshole ex. "He honestly needs his ass kicked, he's also a wimp. All talk." Max stated  
"Is he your ex?" He asked. I nodded, "He needs his ass kicked for the way he treated you." He kissed my cheek. I had told Steve some of the stories when I was with Nick and it had made him angry that I was treated so poorly.  
"This was her best friend." She pointed to Isabella though my little friend group called her Bella, "This girl tormented her along with her stupid boyfriend." She pointed to Kayla, "The only thing she has going for her is her looks." She rolled her eyes.

We continued going through my yearbook and showing Steve who was who before it was time for him to leave. I had planned on sneaking out and picking Steve up so he could stay the night. I wish my mom was more like Steve's mom when it comes to sleepovers but I could live with that for now.  
"I'm kinda nervous." I whispered to him as I cuddled up next to him,  
"Going back home?" He asked,  
"That and asking your parents tomorrow." I sighed  
"I think it's going to be fine tomorrow, my parents love you." Steve reassured me.  
"Do they love me enough to where they will let you come back home with me?" I looked up at him. I watched him as he was silent for a few minutes. I knew he was trying to think of something to say that would get rid of my doubts. "It's okay, Steve." I rested my head on his chest,  
"We'll convince them." He ran his fingers through my hair, "I don't want you to go home and have to deal with any of those _assholes_." I looked back up at him, "I got your back, Mayfield." He smiled before kissing my head.

I was getting ready to go over to Steve's for dinner and Max was in my room trying to calm me down.  
"How bad is his dad?" She asked,  
"He's so hard on Steve." I sighed, "I really think he's gonna say no." I looked back at her.  
"But he might not." Max shrugged, "Maybe you can lie about also going to look at a college or something." She suggested. I highly doubt that he would be all for Steve to come with us, his mom would hopefully be more open to letting Steve come.  
"His mom really likes you, maybe you just need her to say yes." Max got up, "You spend so much time there that she probably thinks of you as a daughter." She added before leaving my room. I looked back into the mirror as she was probably right...we'll I hoped she was.

As I pulled in the driveway Steve opened the front door and came to meet me.  
"You look beautiful." He complimented before kissing me.  
"You look handsome." I caressed his cheek, "I didn't bring any clothes to sleep in. I figured with how tonight goes will determine if I should stay the night." I bit my lip as he draped his arm around me as we headed inside,  
"I want you to stay no matter what." He looked at me,  
"Hi Tyler." Steve's mom greeted, "Oh you look so beautiful." She complimented before bringing me in for a hug, "Well, you always look beautiful." She added. I smiled as I knew what she went,  
"Thank you Mrs. Harrington." I thanked her,  
"How many times do I have to tell you, call me Jessica." She reminded me,  
"Sorry, Jessica. I apologized,  
"No need to apologize, do you want to help me finish preparing dinner?" She asked,  
"I'd love to." I smiled.

As I helped Steve's mom cook, Steve set the table before coming in and watching us finish making dinner. Steve and I set the food on the table while his mom went to get his dad.  
"So if you're taking the year off, are you and Steve going to look for another job?" Jessica asked,  
"Yeah, I was going to start looking when Max starts school." I paused, "Max and I were actually going to go back to California for a weekend." I told her as I looked over to Steve  
"I wanted to ask if I could go with them." Steve looked to his mom and then his dad.  
"You should be really looking for another job, if you're not going to college." His dad started, "I already told you that I wasn't going to help you anymore." He looked to Steve,  
"Mr. Harrington, I just really wanted Steve to come with Max and I to meet my father. While we're there we could look at a few colleges." I looked to his dad,  
"I don't think Steve will be joining you. He has to focus on some kind of career so he can provide for himself. Jessica and I aren't going to be there to hold his hand." He told me.  
"Well we were planning on looking for jobs when we came back. I figured it would be hard to get a job if we planned on going away." I added  
"He needs to start looking now, so the answer is no." He looked at me. As I went to open my mouth Steve squeezed my thigh to signal me to stop talking,  
"I understand Mr. Harrington." I nodded.

The rest of the dinner was just small talk as it felt awkward. Once we finished I offered to help Steve with the dishes. As we were leaving, I heard Jessica tell Vince that she wanted to talk to him. It was silent before I could hear Steve's dad  
"I don't care if she's good for him. It doesn't change the fact that he's going nowhere with his life. He blew it in school and has to get a job that will take him without a college education." His dad yelled. I looked down at the dishes,  
"Shit...he's pissed." I heard Steve mutter. "You shouldn't have said anything Tyler." He shook his head,  
"I was only trying to help, Steve." I looked at him,  
"He's going to lecture me and be even harder on me." Steve looked at me, "You should have just let me handle it...maybe this was a mistake." Steve shook his head,  
"Dinner or this entire relationship?" I asked him as I was a little peeved  
"I didn't mean it like that." Steve looked back up at me,  
"Then what did you mean by it?" I questioned him,  
"The entire idea of me going with you to California. We both knew that my dad was going to say no to begin with." He told me  
"Really?" I looked at him shocked, "You can still try to convince him. You've done it before." I reminded him,  
"No, it's different this time." He crossed his arms, "It must be nice not having someone lecture you and remind you of everything you've done wrong." He shrugged. I stood there for a moment as I couldn't believe what he had just said  
"I don't understand?" I questioned him, "You have no idea." I started, "When Neil gets in his moods, he can go off. When I told them that I was going to take the year off, it took a month of endless arguments to finally convince them that it would be good for me." I looked at him. "I really do feel for you Steve. I feel bad that he's so hard on you, when you give everything your all but to say I don't understand...especially after everything I've told you hurts." I told him as I was on the verge of tears, "You're right maybe this was a mistake." I shook my head  
"Ty-"  
"Don't 'Ty' me Steve." I cut him off, "I'm just gonna go." I told him before walking out. As I left I started to cry. It hurt that Steve would say that, like we understood each other so well. When I got home, I rushed into the house so I could continue to cry in my room.

"Tyler, what happened?" I heard Max asked,  
"We got into a fight." I cried as I heard her walk into my room,  
"You guys will make up. Harrington isn't that stupid to do something to lose you." Max stated  
"He said that I shouldn't have said anything and let him handle it. He said that I didn't understand." I cried, "It's probably over." I shook my head. I heard Max sigh before she walked over to my phone  
"It's Max...She's crying, I figured you would be able to cheer her up and talk some sense into her." Max sighed, "Tyler, it's Dawn." Max said as she handed me the phone

"What happened?" Dawn asked,  
"Steve and I got into a fight. I think our relationship is over." I cried  
"It's not over. It's your first big fight and you both are going to get through it." She reassured me,  
"I don't think so. Steve said that I shouldn't have said anything and let him talk to his dad and that it was a mistake trying to ask his dad about him coming with us and that I didn't understand." I cried.  
"It was probably just heat of the moment. Get into comfy pjs, relax and go to sleep." Dawn instructed, "I'll pick you and Max up in the morning to go shopping. After that I'll drop Max off and we can go back to my place and eat all kinds of junk food and smoke." Dawn told me  
"Didn't you have plans with Jake tomorrow night?" I asked  
"Yeah but he'll understand. You need some cheering up and girl time. Give the phone back to Max and get some rest." She spoke  
"Yes mom." I rolled my eyes before handing the phone back to Max. I slowly got up from my bed to wash off my makeup and get ready to go to sleep. I just hoped that Dawn and Max were right.


	17. Chapter 16: Meeting The Parents part 2

**A/N: So here is part 2! I legit just finished writing this. I didn't want to upload part 1 without part 2 because I know I've kept you guys waiting. There might be a small hiatus before the California chapters as I am trying not to get too burnt out to the point where I totally abandon this. I really don't want that to happen. Enjoy!**

It didn't take me long to fall asleep as I always got tired after I cried a lot. I had some nightmares where Steve and I never made up and we went our separate ways.  
"Wake up sleeping beauty!" I heard Dawn hum as she turned on my bedroom light  
"Really?" I groaned as I put the covers over my head  
"Yes really. It's almost eleven." She pulled the covers off, "We made plans to go out and Max called me to come over and get your ass out of bed." She folded her arms  
"Really, Max?" I half yelled. Dawn rolled her eyes before she went to my closet,  
"As you take your time, I'm going to put together a killer outfit for today." She spoke as I watched her pick out some clothes before Max came in and joined. I squinted my eyes as I looked to the shirt Max was wearing, "Is that mine?" I asked her  
"Yeah." She shrugged, "You don't really wear it anymore so I figured I would take it." She told me. I rolled my eyes as I looked back up at the ceiling.

"This would look _totally cute_." I heard Dawn say, "But I think we need to fix this top." I heard her say.  
"What are you doing?" I asked her  
"Putting together a killer outfit, _duh_." She sighed, "No matter how much you protest, you are going to wear what _I _pick out. " She commanded, "I'll be back." She told me before I heard her leave.  
"You couldn't let me sleep in for a little longer?" I half asked  
"You need to get up. No use moping around." Dawn spoke as she came back into the room. She threw the outfit she picked out on my bed. I slowly sat up to look over it. My attention was immediately drawn to the black spaghetti strap top. I picked it up to see that it was no longer the tank top I had...it was now a crop top. "_Seriously?!_" I questioned,  
"You're wearing that." Dawn gave me a stern look, "Just pull the skirt up to just about the hemline of the shirt and I also included that oversized grey cardigan you have and tights." She crossed her arms. I was about to open my mouth, "I chose the thinnest pair of black tights you have _and_ we're going to be inside an air conditioned space most of the time." She added, "Get dressed, we'll be waiting outside." Dawn commanded before leaving the room with Max. I grumbled as I put on the new shirt, the light blue ruffled skirt, the grey cardigan, black tights and my combat boots. When I was done getting dressed, I looked myself over in the mirror. I hated to admit it but Dawn _was _amazing when it came to picking out outfits for me. I pulled the skirt down just a little bit more to show a tiny amount of skin. I did some quick makeup before grabbing a small purse to carry my money and house keys in.

As I came out of my room I watched as Dawn's eyes lit up.  
"I hate you." I groaned  
"You don't mean that." She smirked, "I know you love the outfit." Dawn came over and hugged me, "You're welcome by the way." She pulled away, "Let's go get some outfits for your trip back home." Dawn grabbed my hand and dragged me out the door.

The three of us went to a few stores (in the mall that was one town over) to pick out different outfits but I had left with more outfits than I would need. It actually took my mind off of Steve for the time we were shopping. As we passed by a lingerie shop Dawn stopped to look inside. I as I was looking through some of the items I started to get down again,  
"You two are going to make up and be fine." Dawn looked over to me, "The makeup sex is always good too." She told me. I saw her eyes light up and that look I knew that she had an idea...whether it was good or bad, was questionable.  
"You should get something for when you guys make up!" She hit my arm lightly  
"That's _not necessary_." I told her  
"It _may_ not be, but it _could _be fun." She turned back to the sets she was looking at, "You know, make him work for _it_." I could tell she was smirking  
"I really don't need to hear about my sisters sex life." I heard Max groan  
"Sorry Max." Dawn turned to her, "You'll understand one day." She told her. I looked back to Max as she rolled her eyes, "Maybe we should go get food or something." I suggested,  
"I'm just gonna go pay for this. You guys can wait outside." Dawn gestured to the purple lacey set she picked out.  
"What are the boys and El doing today?" I asked her  
"I think the boys are playing DnD." She told me as we leaned against the wall outside the store, "El is probably with them." She shrugged  
"You didn't have to come today if you didn't want to." I told her  
"Tyler, I want to be here. You've been there for me _so_ many times. I don't know what I would do without you." She looked up to me, "Us Mayfields need to stick together, so if you're hurting, I want to be there to do whatever I can to make you feel better." She explained. I looked down at her and started to smile, sometimes she sounded so much older than she was.  
"Sometimes I think you were meant to be the older sister." I kidded  
"Sometimes I think that too." She teased. I rolled my eyes as I brought her in for a hug. She truly was the best sister I could have ever ask for. Some of my friends didn't get along with their siblings and sure Max and I did have our off days but usually we always got along. I couldn't be more thankful for that.

When Dawn came out she let us lead the way to the food court.

"So what are you going to do when I drop you off?" Dawn asked Max  
"Go to the movies with the party." She answered  
"Do you want me to drop you off at the theater?" She asked  
"No, we're gonna meet up at my house and go from there." She looked to Dawn  
"Why didn't Robin want to come with us?" I asked Dawn,  
"I called her after you hung up and I told her what happened. We had both thought that it would be best if Robin hung out with Steve since his old friends don't really talk to him anymore, which is total bullshit." Dawn rolled her eyes, "One reason why High School sucked, it was a stupid popularity contest and after Steve got knocked off the throne, his stupid superfical friends left him." She complained,  
"He did gain us as friends though." I told her,  
"Yeah and I'm actually thankful for that. Ever since he started hanging around with Dustin and you guys he changed. No longer a jerk and actually a decent guy." She complimented him. I smiled as I was thinking back to the first time I ever really hung out with Steve and Dustin. I knew if I didn't investigate that night, I don't think I would have gotten as close to Steve.  
"What's that look?" Dawn asked me,  
"Just thinking back to the first time I hung out with Steve." I looked over to her,  
"The night of my party?" She asked me. I wanted to say no but looking back, that was probably the first time I _ever_ hung out with Steve without the party.  
"It was your brother's party."I corrected her,  
"Still." She rolled her eyes, "You know I put your favorite song on, so you would get off the counter and dance." She smirked  
"I figured since you said you were going to play DJ." I leaned back in the chair  
"Whatever." She rolled her eyes, "You should have seen it, Max. The two of them were talking and then they stopped. I think they had a little moment that started the spark." Dawn told Max,  
"That was total bullshit." I looked to her,  
"Then why were you guys cuddling on the night of prom?" Dawn asked,  
"You spent the night with Steve after prom?" Max asked. I looked over to her as I must have forgotten to tell her that detail,  
"Yes but it was at Dawn's house. He chose to hang out with us instead of going to Tina's." I shrugged, "It wasn't a big deal." I brushed off the comment, "Can we just stop talking about Steve?" I asked the two of them as continuing to talk to him made me think about our fight more.  
"So you're gonna be staying in Hawkins for the year?" Dawn asked,  
"I think it's better like this." I looked to her, "I'll miss you though, so you better call or write when you're not home on break." I told her  
"Of course!" She exclaimed, "And if anything bad happens, and you don't tell me, Max is going to have to." She looked over to Max  
"Someone is going to have to cheer you up if I can't." Max shrugged  
"I hate it when you're both right." I shook my head as we continued to talk.

After we dropped Max off, we made a pit stop to pick up snacks and pizza to eat. Dawn's parents were out of town for the night so that meant we could smoke upstairs in her room. I wish my mom was cool about me smoking weed but I knew she would flip if she ever found out. As we got to Dawn's room, I dropped my shopping bags and collapsed on her bed. Dawn had lit the joint and then placed a small bag beside me,  
"What's that?" I asked her as she passed the joint,  
"Open it and find out." She shrugged. I took a long drag before handing the joint back. I peeked over and moved the tissue paper to the side. I saw black lacy fabric and looked back up to her before taking it out. I shook my head as I couldn't believe she bought me black lingerie,  
"Dawn I can't-"

"It's my graduation present to you." She handed me the joint before opening a bag of chips. I rolled my eyes as I knew that was a bullshit excuse,  
"It's not going to fit." I countered,  
"Ty, it is." She looked at me as she ushered me to stand up. She told me to hold the straps as she did the shirt waist trick to show me. I groaned, "So when you two make up, wear that. I know he's going to _love it_." She smirked. Dawn had put the lingerie back in the small bag and put it with my other shopping bags. Dawn put in a random movie in her VHS so we would have something to watch while we chill out.

About halfway into the movie, the doorbell rang. I looked over to Dawn as she shrugged. We both went down the stairs and as Dawn answered the door, I could see Steve on the other side.

"I think you have a visitor." She looked back to me  
"Can we talk?" Steve asked, I looked down to his hand where he was holding a bouquet of roses. I nodded,  
"You want to come inside, Robin?" She asked  
"I definitely don't want to be out here when the two of them make up." I could tell she was rolling her eyes,  
"Hello to you too, Robin." I rolled my eyes as I went outside on the porch.  
"Hey." I said to Steve as I closed the door behind me,  
"Hey." He said back, "You look beautiful." He complimented.  
"Thanks." I smiled  
"These are for you." He handed me the roses and I could tell he was nervous,  
"Steve, I-"  
"Tyler, I shouldn't have said any of those things to you. I'm so sorry." He shook his head, "My dad's reaction got the best of me and I shouldn't have taken out my frustration on you. It wasn't right because you were only trying to help." He took a deep breath in, "I really do appreciate everything you do for me. I'm so sorry I made you cry, I love you and I never want to hurt you like that again." Steve explained. I stared at him for a moment,  
"I'm sorry too." I took a step forward, "I shouldn't have said any of that stuff either." I caressed his cheek, "I love you and if you can't come with us, I'll call you every night." I told him. Steve grabbed my hand and kissed it before pulling me in for a kiss. I leaned in as I missed his lips. I started to run my hands through his hair before he pulled away,  
"One more thing." He smiled, "My mom said she would buy my ticket and that I could go." He told me,

"What about your dad?" I asked him,  
"She said not to worry about him." He shrugged. My face lit up before I kissed him again. "You want to come inside and hang out for a bit?" I asked him as I pulled away,  
"Only if you come sleep over tonight." He looked into my eyes,  
"Of course, Harrington." I smiled, "I want to show you the outfits I bought. Maybe you can help me narrow down a few to bring with us." I turned the knob before I pulled him inside.

The rest of the night the four of us hung out until Steve and I left to go to his house. Robin had planned on staying the night at Dawn's since Dawn said that she had something planned for Robin in the morning. My guess, it was a blind double date. Also Dawn was right about the make up sex, and that Steve would love the lingerie Dawn bought for me. If I didn't make Steve work for it, he probably would have ripped it off within seconds of seeing me in it. I was just happy that we made up and that Steve would be coming home with Max and I for the weekend.


	18. Chapter 17: California Dreamin' part 1

**A/N: This has been sitting in my google docs as I've been in and out of writer's block. I'm worried that Steve is too OOC in this chapter and the next. I do hope you guys enjoy it! :)**

It was finally the day that Steve, Max and I would be traveling back home. I was counting down the days and already knew what I wanted to wear. My mother had instructed us to call her once we got to dad's because the plan was for him to pick us up. Steve's mom offered to drive all of us to the airport but my other had the idea of going with Steve's mom to see us off (hopefully Jessica wouldn't tell my mom about me sleeping over). The car ride was embarrassing as they were sharing embarrassing stories from our childhood.

"Be safe, okay?" My mom looked to Max and I before giving us a tight hug,  
"We will, mom." Max sighed.  
"If there are any problems don't hesitate to call me." She added before Jessica came over to give me a hug,  
"Both of you have a good time, and take some pictures." She gave me a huge hug,  
"I will." I looked at her before we parted and went to our gate.

"So what happens if your dad forgets to pick us up?" Steve asked,  
"We get a taxi and go to his house." I shrugged, "Or we get a hotel room and enjoy our mini-vacation." I smirked,  
"Let's hope he remembers." Max rolled her eyes.

We had boarded the plane and the trip was long. The three of us came up with a basic story of how Steve and I met and how we got together since we couldn't tell my dad of the events that had happened. Shortly after we came up with a plan, Max and I ended up taking a nap. When we had finally landed I was excited to be back in the California sun. Steve offered to go get our luggage while we went to go look for our dad. Our father was nowhere in sight, there was just a taxi driver holding a sign with our last name on it. Of course he couldn't be bothered to pick up his own children. When Steve came back he could tell that our father wasn't here.

"At least he called a taxi." I sighed trying to be optimistic as I knew Max was disappointed.  
"Mayfield?" The taxi driver asked as we approached,  
"Yes." I nodded before he motioned for us to follow him.

As the taxi pulled up this woman (who looked not much older than Steve and I) opened the door and called into the house,  
"Sammy, they're here!" I could hear her Valley girl accent..._what the fuck dad._ Max looked up at me quickly as she wasn't sure what to make of her. Soon after my dad came out with a smile on his face. I helped Steve with the luggage as I didn't want my dad to see the look on my face.  
"There are my girls!" My dad beamed, "This is my girlfriend, Tiffany." He introduced

"Hi." Max forced a smile,  
"Tiff, my daughters, Maxine and Tyler." He gestured to the both of us.  
"And who is this handsome guy?" She asked as she gestured to Steve,  
"Steve Harrington, I'm Ty's boyfriend." Steve held out his hand for my dad to shake.  
"Why don't you guys come inside and get comfortable." He looked at us, "We almost finished cooking dinner so you guys can unpack." My dad led us inside. As we started to go, my dad stopped us, "Steve is going to be sleeping on the pull out couch while you two sleep in Max's old room." He gave me a stern look,  
"What happened to my old room?" I asked him  
"We turned it into a mini gym." Tiffany smiled as I saw out of the corner of my eye Steve going to put his bag by the couch,  
"Can he at least keep his bag in there and help us _unpack_?" I asked him as I don't remember him being so strict when I was dating my ex  
"With the door open." He looked over to Steve.  
"I can't wait to hear about the two of you." Tiffany pointed and scrunched her nose trying to look cute.

"I'm going to call mom real quick." I told the two before I went over to the phone. My mother picked up on the first ring and I guessed that she was looking forward to me calling her,

"Did you guys get there safe?" She asked immediately,  
"Yes, mom. No need to worry." I looked over to my dad and Tiffany cooking,  
"He remembered to pick you guys up?"  
"Sort of." I kept my voice low so they couldn't hear me,

"What do you mean?" She asked,

"He had a taxi driver pick us up. Don't make a big deal about it, please." I pleaded,  
"Okay." She sighed, "Just give me a call and keep me updated, okay?" She asked,  
"I will mom, love you." I smiled,  
"Love you too, sweetie. Tell Max I love her." My mom said before I hung up. I walked over to Max's room to see that Steve was looking over one of the comic's Max had packed,  
"Mom sends her love." I smiled, "Do you want to call, Jessica?" I asked Steve,  
"I can call her tomorrow. Your mom is probably going to tell my mom." Steve stated, I nodded as he was probably right. It seemed that they were going to become friends fast.  
"Like seriously? How old is she?" Max changed the subject  
"Probably not much older than us." I gestured to Steve and I, "At least mom married someone who was old enough to be our step-dad." I added

"So did you guys want to go out after dinner and show me some of the sights?" Steve changed the subject,  
"Wanna go to the mall and then walk around town?" I asked him before my eyes lit up, "We can go get milkshakes at our favorite spot." I looked over to Max  
"I'll do anything as long as I don't have to be around her." Max spoke, talking about Tiffany

"Dinner's ready!" I heard Tiffany call, speak of the devil.

During dinner we filled in our dad of what had happened while we were in Hawkins and we told him about our friends. My dad had asked Steve and I about what colleges we were going to attend. When he found out that Steve didn't get into any colleges and I was taking the year off, he was not happy. I quickly explained that I was staying home for Max and not to spend time with my boyfriend. Max had changed the subject at that point to ask how old Tiffany was. She was _25_. _Twenty-fucking-five, _I couldn't get over how she was only a few years older than Steve and I. During dinner I noticed that Tiffany would touch Steve's arm from time to time and I could _swear_ she was flirting with him,  
"So how did you two meet?" Tiffany asked Steve and I,  
"I was walking home from a friend's house one night and Steve offered me a ride home. We kinda became friends ever since." I shrugged

"So you just got into a random guy's car?" My dad asked as he had a stern look on his face,  
"Steve and I shared a class together so I knew him but we weren't really friends yet." I rolled my eyes,  
"Is that how you two started dating?" Tiffany questioned,  
"My friends and I locked them in a room so they would finally tell each other how they felt. It was _so_ annoying to see Mom and Dad avoiding the topic." Max rolled her eyes,  
"Mom and Dad?" I questioned,

"It's our nickname for you and Steve. Steve's mom and you're dad." Max explained. I started laughing as I didn't know that's what the kids called us. Steve almost choked on his food when he heard that the kids called him mom.  
"How?" Steve asked Max  
"Remember the time the both of you were watching us that night last year." Max looked over to Steve, talking about the night Max kicked Billy's ass.

"What does that have to do with it." He asked,

"Well, you had the dish towel over your shoulder and you were lecturing us. Tyler just stayed out of it and agreed at the end, so Mom and Dad." She gestured to Steve and I,  
"That's _so sweet_." Tiffany touched Steve's arm, "It's so nice that you care about Max and her friends." She added. Max and I shared a look before I grabbed Steve's hand,  
"Could I borrow the car so we could go to the mall and go to that milkshake shop in town?" I asked my dad quickly changing the subject,  
"I hope you're taking Max and not just going with your boyfriend." My dad looked between Steve and I,  
"Dad, when the three of us hang out, Steve's usually the third wheel." Max informed him,  
"I would never want Tyler to ditch Max for me." Steve reassured my dad  
"Sammy, isn't that so sweet? I think he's _perfect_ for Tyler." Tiffany praised, my dad looked over to her and then back to Steve and I,  
"Be back before nine thirty." He looked at us before handing me his keys. As soon as we finished our dinner we had left and I was thankful for getting out of the house.

I had turned up the radio and was smiling as I was driving to the mall. I could tell that Steve was in awe to actually be here and not just look at pictures.  
"Was it just me or was Tiffany flirting with you?" I looked over to Steve as I parked the car,  
"It wasn't just you." Max spoke,  
"It's gross, she's sle-"

"I _don't_ need to picture that." I cut him off as I got out of the car, "How about we be all over each other when she's around?" I sent a devilish smirk Steve's way  
"That's not a bad idea." Max agreed as I looked over to Steve,  
"What about your dad?" Steve asked,

"Don't worry about him." I grabbed his hand, "I can handle him." I smiled as I looked at the mall that I had some fond memories of hanging out at.

The three of us headed inside, I didn't plan on buying anything but I wouldn't hesitate if I found something I liked. I figured the mall would be busy as this was _the _place to be other than the beach or the boardwalk. This mall was _way_ better than any of the malls around Hawkins, but I was biased because I used to come here a lot. I looked at Steve as he was looking at some of the stores that we didn't have in Hawkins. Max had nudged me before she motioned for me to look ahead. I almost stopped dead in my tracks as I saw the people who I was dreading to see. I sighed before leading Steve and Max into the crowd of people hoping they wouldn't see us (if they didn't already). Steve had noticed how I became uncomfortable and put his arm around my waist. I continued looking forward trying not to draw attention to myself as we had to go by the group if we wanted to look at any of the stores or go to a different floor. There were enough people so hopefully they wouldn't notice Max or I as we walked by.

"Ty, is that you?" I heard Kayla exclaim as I could see her coming closer with the rest of them  
"_Fuck_." I cursed as I stopped and turned to look at the group. I saw that Bella and Nick were walking over to us hand in hand (I wish I could say I was surprised that the two of them were dating) with some of Kayla's ass-kissers.  
"I wasn't expecting you to come home." Kayla smiled before she looked over to Steve and then back to me, "Or to have a _boyfriend_." She emphasized the last word,  
"Yeah, well I'd figured it would be fun to come home for a weekend." I shrugged,  
"I cheated on you for the last few months of our relationship. Glad to say that I found someone who could keep up with me." Nick flashed a smile before looking at Bella. Honestly I didn't know that Nick _was_ cheating on me.  
"I'm glad." I swallowed, "Because I found someone who appreciates me and doesn't put me down all the time." I told Nick, "I hope you enjoy my sloppy seconds." I said to Bella. I noticed how she became embarrassed. Kayla and Nick started to laugh,  
"That's cute Ty." Kayla said sweetly before looking over to Steve, "So, how much is she paying you? Because you're _way_ out of her league." She told him. My mouth dropped, Kayla was always mean to me in high school but I don't ever remember her commenting on my relationship with Nick or asked him if I was paying him. I felt like I was going to cry, "I could show you a better time than she could ever-"

"Tyler is one of the most _amazing_ girls that I have ever known. I would never leave her for anyone. You could be one of the biggest celebrities and I'd still choose to be with her." Steve defended me, I turned to look at him. When I looked back over to Kayla she looked bothered that she was just rejected (one thing I remember from high school, no one _ever_ rejected Kayla). She scoffed,  
"Fine be with a loser." She made a face at us before walking away. I took a deep breath in to stop myself from crying because there was _no way_ I was going to cry in the middle of the mall.

"You okay, Ty?" Steve asked me  
"I don't want to talk about it right now." I shook my head as talking about it, would make it worse,  
"Do you just want to get some milkshakes?" Max asked  
"If that's what you want." I looked down at her and smiled  
"Yeah, this mall is lame anyway." She shrugged. I knew she was trying to make me feel better. Steve had taken my hand as we made our way out of the mall.

On the way over to the milkshake shop Max was telling Steve about some of the memories we had when we passed certain locations. The Hollywood walk of Fame wasn't too far from the shop so I figured we could take Steve there to see for himself. I loved watching Steve's reactions as we walked around because this was the first time he was somewhere that wasn't Hawkins, Indiana. As it started to get dark, I had suggested that we get back to the house

"How was the mall and getting milkshakes?" Tiffany asked as we came in the door,  
"Fun." I lied,  
"What's the plan for tomorrow?" She asked as we all made ourselves comfortable on the couch. Steve had grabbed my legs to have them rest on his lap. I scooted closer to him as this was part of the plan. As Steve looked at me he started to rub my legs to comfort me since he knew that I was still upset about earlier. I could tell out of the corner of my eye that Tiffany was staring at us,  
"Maybe the beach." I sighed as I wanted her to just go to another part of the house.  
"We should all go to the beach!" She exclaimed, "Wouldn't that be fun, Sammy?" She called  
"If that's what you girls want to do." He called back,  
"This is going to be great! I can get to know you guys a little more _and _we can have some girl time." She smiled before disappearing to my dad's room. I grimaced as I didn't want her to come (or to have any sort of girl time with her) but the whole reason for coming back home was to see our dad. The three of us had settled on watching a movie before Max went to bed. I stayed to help Steve get the pullout set up.  
"Do you want to talk about what happened earlier?" Steve asked as we sat down on the bed. As soon as he had asked me, I started to cry from not being able to hold the tears in any longer. Steve had wrapped his arms around me,

"Maybe coming back home was a bad idea." I cried into his chest as I didn't know seeing them was going to affect me _this _much,  
"Don't say that, Ty." Steve started to rub my back, "Don't let a bunch of stuck up Califorians ruin your weekend because they can't see how amazing you are." He reassured me. I pulled away to look him in the eyes,  
"What did I do to deserve you, Harrington?" I asked him,  
"You never doubted me." He smiled as he wiped away my tears,  
"Tyler, remember what I said." My father interrupted us,  
"I know." I looked over to my dad, "I wanted to help Steve with the couch and we started talking." I told him. I watched him as he looked between the both of us,  
"We can talk more in the morning, get some rest." Steve told me. I looked back and nodded at him,  
"Goodnight Stevie." I kissed his cheek as I could feel my father's eyes still on us,  
"Goodnight, Ty." He smiled before I got up and walked to Max's room.


	19. Chapter 18: California Dreamin' part 2

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and meeting Tiffany. Also I had always pictured Tyler being the dad and Steve being the mom of the group. I'm so glad that I could fit that in the last chapter :)**

It was hard for me to get to sleep as what happened earlier was still bothering me. I sighed before I got up so I could go sleep with Steve. Being in his arms always made me feel better when I was feeling down. As I started to crawl into bed next to him he started to stir,  
"Ty, what about your dad?" He asked me, half asleep,  
"I'll handle it." I paused, "I just want you to hold me." I told him as I felt like I was going to start crying again. Steve had pulled me close just as I finished my sentence,  
"If they even think about coming near you again, I'll kick their asses." He told me before he kissed my forehead, "I'll always have your back, no matter what." He reminded me. I looked up at him as I was so lucky to be with Steve  
"I love you." I told him,  
"I love you too." He smiled before I shut my eyes as I felt at ease.

I had woken up before Steve and I sat up to check if my dad or Tiffany was still asleep. At the moment we were safe so I laid back down next to Steve and started to play with his hair. He let out a content sigh, "Good morning." He spoke as he turned to look to me,  
"Morning." I cupped his face  
"How are you feeling?" He asked,  
"Better." I smiled. Just as Steve started to speak, we were caught off guard by Tiffany's voice,  
"Rise and shine!" Tiffany exclaimed causing Steve and I to both sit up. Tiffany was wearing a satin light blue nightgown and had a matching robe (that was open). As soon as she saw me, she closed her robe. I could tell she was bothered.  
"I thought your father told you to sleep in the room with Max?" She questioned  
"I was. I woke up to get a glass of water, saw that Steve was up and I wanted to finish our conversation from last night." I explained. I watched her as she looked between the both of us, it looked like she wasn't going to buy the lie I was telling.

"Did you guys have a fight or something?" She asked,  
"No." I shook my head as I watched her walk into the kitchen  
"Well, you both should be thinking of what you want to take to the beach." She stated as I heard her shuffling around in the kitchen. Steve and I shared a look as we both weren't sure if she was going to tell my dad but we were sure about the reason why Tiffany had picked to wear that. Steve and I got up to close the pullout so my dad wouldn't see the both of us sitting on it. "Good morning Max, I hope you slept well." Tiffany greeted my sister. I looked up to see Max's face as she passed the kitchen archway,  
"I did." She answered her. I bit my lip so I wouldn't laugh at her reaction.  
"What the hell?" She whispered,  
"I know." I whispered back  
"You both never told me when you knew that you liked each other." Tiffany commented as she was talking about Steve and I,  
"I figured you wouldn't want to hear those details." I said,

"Have you at least told each other?" She asked  
"Yes." I smiled at Steve.  
"Well?" She asked as she came to the archway, "Who liked who first?" She raised her eyebrows. Another thing I didn't like about Tiffany was how nosey she seemed to be. My own mother never asked me that question. I could only think of the reason why was an excuse to talk to Steve without being too obvious that she was flirting with him.  
"Tyler did." Steve nudged me, "Dawn and Max even knew before you figured it out the night of the snow ball." He spoke,  
"Snow ball?" Tiffany questioned,  
"We hung out the night that Max's school had a dance and that's when I found out." I looked into Steve's eyes as I was getting butterflies just thinking about that night.  
"And what about Steve?" Tiffany asked,

"The night of our prom. I didn't even talk to him until it was the end of the dance." I smiled,  
"But I made that up by asking you for the last slow dance." Steve spoke as I touched his face.  
"I remember Dawn seeing us and she wouldn't stop talking about how you felt the same way." I laughed, "I didn't believe her." I shook my head,  
"But if it wasn't for us being in that locked room, and you making the first move…" Steve trailed off as we were getting lost in each others eyes  
"They still would have been avoiding their feelings for each other." Max finished Steve's sentence, I turned away to look at Max and then Tiffany's face,  
"That's so sweet." She scrunched her nose, "You two are so lucky to have each other." She gave us a fake smile before my dad emerged from the bedroom,  
"What do you guys want for breakfast?" Tiffany asked,  
"Whatever." Max told her before Tiffany disappeared into the kitchen.

As Tiffany was making us chocolate chip pancakes, Steve called his mom to give her an update before he handed over the phone to me because she wanted to talk to me. Jessica had told me that she would tell my mom that Steve had called and that I would try to call her later. The three of us got ready to go to the beach while my dad and Tiffany were getting the other stuff together. My dad had packed an umbrella and some chairs for us to sit on. I had figured it was going to be busy as it was the weekend and nice out.

Tiffany had chosen the spot that we would be sitting at, because she was a 'pro' at picking the best beach spot. My dad and Tiffany had decided to go in the water while the three of us hung back to people watch and put sunblock on,  
"Are you feeling better?" Max asked me,  
"Yeah. Sorry we couldn't be at the mall longer." I apologized,  
"It's fine." She shook her head, "It was funny to see the look on their faces. Especially Nick's." Max commented,

"What do you mean?" I asked her,  
"He was jealous of you and Steve." She told us. I whipped my head to look at her as I couldn't believe what she had just said,  
"Really?" Steve asked,  
"Yeah, why do you think he was being an ass and Kayla was being a bitch?" Max shrugged. I looked out at the beach as I couldn't believe it, the people who tormented me through highschool were jealous of me.  
"I can't wait to tell Dawn and Robin." I smiled before I wondered how they were doing. I then frowned as I would only have a couple of weeks left before she was going off to college. Even though she was going to be two and a half hours away, I knew neither of us would want to make that trip all the time.  
"The water's great! You guys should come in!" Tiffany called, breaking me from my thoughts. Max and I shared a look before we started to make our way to the beach. Our father was coming out of the water,  
"I'd like to talk to you, Steve." He said to Steve. I looked between the two of them and I hoped Tiffany didn't tell my father about this morning, "Alone." My dad added as he noticed I had stopped walking.  
"I'll be fine, Ty." Steve reassured me even though I could tell he was a little nervous. I nodded before I started walking towards the water with Max again,  
"You think she told him?" I whispered to Max. She shook her head,  
"No." She shook her head, "I think she knows that we would say something, if she ever did." She rolled her eyes  
"Like dad would believe us." I scoffed as Tiffany was beaming at us.

"Just us girls." She smiled, "So do you have a boyfriend, Max?" Tiffany asked as she had been asking more questions about Steve and I than she was Max. Max raised her eyebrows as I knew she didn't want to tell her, "I won't tell if you do. It would be just between us girls." She winked.  
"Yeah." Max had answered Tiffany,  
"Tell me all about him!" She exclaimed.

The rest of the afternoon was fun as Steve, Max and I were out where the waves were. I hadn't gotten a chance to ask Steve about what my dad had said as Tiffany was always nearby. We had planned on watching a horror movie when we got back as it was something that Max and I used to do with our dad. My dad had picked out Nightmare on Elm street as we haven't seen it. During the entire movie Tiffany was going back and forth between covering her eyes and watching the move. Steve had his arm around my shoulder and was drawing small circles on my shoulder with his thumb. After the movie ended, Max, Steve and I stayed up to watch some tv.  
"Do you want to do this again next year?" I asked Max as we were going back home tomorrow afternoon,  
"If it was just us, yes." She answered. I laughed,  
"It is nice to see that he has his life together." I looked down the hallway at the closed door.  
"Still doesn't change the fact that his girlfriend is annoying." Max stated, "What about you, Steve?" Max asked,  
"If Tyler wanted to, I would." He placed a kiss on my cheek,  
"We could plan a trip with Dawn, Robin, and Jake." I looked over to him as that would be so much fun,  
"If Dawn goes, I want to come and see her kick Kayla's ass." Max laughed as Dawn would be the type to hurt anyone who gave me shit.  
"That would be entertaining." I laughed as I watched her get up,  
"I'll make sure it looks like you slept in your bed. Goodnight" Max told me before she disappeared into her room. Steve and I set up the pullout and I figured that it would be a good time to ask him about the conversation he had with my dad.  
"So how did that talk go with my dad?" I asked Steve as I got under the covers,  
"Not as bad as I thought it was going to be." He sighed,  
"What did you guys talk about?" I propped myself on my elbow,  
"He wanted to know why you were crying last night." He spoke as he got into bed next to me, "I told him about what happened and he told me to be there for you and not to break your heart." He explained  
"He likes you." I cupped his cheek. Steve placed his hand on mine,  
"Would you have stayed if you had the chance?" He asked me,  
"No." I shook my head, "I was being bullied by most of the school. My friends never treated me the way that Dawn does. Looking back, they were always kind of shitty." I sighed, "Besides I wouldn't leave Max alone with Billy." I added. Steve brought my hand to his lips and kissed it. "Why?" I asked him,  
"I was just wondering." He started, "If you stayed you wouldn't have had to go through any of that shit." Steve told me.  
"I would choose to go through that shit a million times rather than staying here. For once in my life, I have real friends and the most amazing boyfriend ever." I leaned in to kiss him. I pulled away and looked at him, "Even though he's the mom of the group." I teased.  
"I'm going to talk to them when we get back." He told me. I started laughing, "What?" he asked,  
"You're totally the mom." I tried to suppress my laughter.  
"I'm not." He denied,  
"Mhm." I hummed as I ran my fingers through his hair before I kissed him again. I pulled away and rested my head on his chest, as I didn't want to get too worked up. If we were in my room and not in the living room, I wouldn't have pulled away.  
"Do you think that Dawn and I are going to grow apart when she leaves?" I asked Steve,  
"I can't think of anything that would bring you two apart." He reassured me, "She's going to come back any chance she gets." He laughed. I laughed as well as he was right.

The next morning had gone by so quickly before it was time for us to board the plane. I was relieved that I was going back home to Hawkins. As much as I loved California growing up, Hawkins was my home as I had people who cared about me. Being back home reminded me how shitty high school was, and my dad's girlfriend didn't help. Max seemed to enjoy the weekend for the most part and I was happy that it seemed that my dad's life was together but I wouldn't trade going back home to live there for anything in the world.


	20. Chapter 19: Weekend with Dawn part 1

**A/N: ****So these two chapters weren't in my original plan at first. As I thought about it, I figured Dawn would want to spend the weekend with her best friend's. I do have another chapter in the future planned where she comes back that's right before the chapter where it catches up with where we last saw the group. I'm pretty sure The Byers and El moved in November so I just had to have at least one chapter bringing Dawn back. I also tried to find some fics to read so I could get a better grasp on Robin's character as I'm not the most confident when I write for her.**

The plan for this weekend was spending it with Dawn as she was going to be moving into her dorm Monday. I was going to miss her and I planned on going up to see her when I could as her college was two and a half hours away. I knew that we both didn't want to make that trip all the time and it was going to be hard when I found a job. Steve, Robin and I still had no luck, but hopefully when everyone was going off to college, there would be openings. Dawn had wanted to spend the majority of Friday with just Robin and I, so she had told Jake that he should ask Steve if he wanted to hang out with him and Danny.

The plan for later tonight was going to be something we did often, drink beer, smoke joints and eat a _lot_ of junk food. I had guessed that Jake and Steve would be joining us later tonight. Tomorrow the plan was to just lounge at Steve's pool because it was going to be nice.  
"You s_till _haven't told us about California." Dawn had looked to me as I was dunking fries into my milkshake,  
"I already told you that I wanted to save the details for today. I knew it would bring you some joy." I smirked. She raised her eyebrows as she was waiting for me to tell her everything,  
"I found out that my dad was dating a twenty-five year old who was hitting on Steve the entire time we were there. She even came out in a satin nightgown." I rolled my eyes,  
"She was interested in dingus?" Robin asked as it was hard for her to believe, "I mean I still don't know what you see in him but a twenty-five year old?" She asked,  
"Please, you think we are _the _cutest couple ever." I smirked as I knew she was joking

"So what did you do?" Dawn asked  
"We were all over each other." I shrugged, "We also ran into the people I was hoping we wouldn't see." I shut my eyes,  
"Did Steve kick their ass?" Dawn asked,  
"He didn't kick their ass, but he did stick up for me." I looked to the two of them  
"What did they say?" Dawn asked,  
"I found out that Nick was cheating on me the last few months of our relationship, most likely with Bella because they were holding hands." I rolled my eyes, "Then Kayla had asked him how much I was paying him and that she could show her a better time. Steve had cut her off and told her that he wouldn't choose to be with anyone but me." I told her, "Max had mentioned the next day that they were jealous of me." I added  
"Of course they are! You are hot _and _amazing with a hotter boyfriend than your ex." Dawn rolled her eyes, "But if you do decide to go back, take me with you because _I_ will kick their asses." She was serious,  
"I know you would. Max said that she would want to come just to see that." I laughed. "I also learned that the kids call me, dad and Steve, mom." I looked at the two of them. Dawn and Robin started to laugh,  
"I can _totally_ see that." Dawn looked at Robin, "I have to get him one of those number one mom mugs." Dawn looked over to me,  
" I'm never going to let him live it down." Robin shook her head,  
"He _actually_ talked to the kids when we got back. It was the cutest _and _ funniest thing." I told the two,  
"Then that must make you the cool aunt." Dawn nudged Robin before Dawn made the face when she had an idea, "When you three get a job, you could all rent an apartment together! It would be so much fun!" Dawn exclaimed,  
"I don't need to be hearing the two of them in the middle of the night." Robin shook her head,  
"I _can_ be quiet." I crossed my arms,  
"_Bullshit_." Dawn gave me that devilish smirk of hers  
"I'm not taking my chances." Robin rolled her eyes.

We had finished our meals and headed to the store to pick up junk food before going back to Dawn's. We were all hanging out in her kitchen before Dawn had brought up Robin's love life again,  
"One thing you have to promise me, is to be Robin's wingwoman while I'm at college." Dawn looked to me as Robin let out a disgusted sigh,  
"I don't need a wingwoman or for you to play matchmaker." Robin looked to her friend,  
"I just thought it would be fun for _all_ of us to go out on a triple date some time." Dawn looked over to Robin with her puppy dog eyes, "I was even planning on keeping an eye out for anyone at my school." She added before the doorbell rang,  
"I'll get that." I said before I quickly went to the front door to see Steve on the other side,  
"I thought you would be more excited to see me." He smiled as I was confused,  
"Sorry, Stevie." I gave him an apologetic smile, "I just thought Jake was going to be with you." I told him before I leaned in for a kiss,  
"I told Jake to go to Steve's tomorrow. I thought it would be fun to spend tonight with the original four." She shrugged, "I'm going to miss hanging out with you guys so I figured one night without Jake would be fine." She waved a hand before going upstairs. As I turned back to look at Steve he held up a few joints, I took one before running upstairs after Dawn.

The blow up mattress wasn't set up for Steve and I to sleep on and that was because Dawn had said we could sleep in her brother's old room as it was now a guest bedroom.  
"Oh! I have a present for you Steve." Dawn had told Steve, he had looked at me confused. I pinched my nose as I didn't know that she meant she was going to get the mug and give it to him tonight. Knowing Dawn, she hid it from me so I wouldn't stop her. Dawn had handed Steve a small gift bag with some tissue paper in it, "Think of it as an early Christmas present." She smiled as she watched him open it. As soon as they saw the look on his face, Dawn and Robin burst into laughter,  
"You told them?" He asked me as he was now holding the mug,  
"They're my best friends." I shrugged, "Besides, if I wouldn't have told them, Max would have at some point." I explained. I watched him sigh, "Think of it as a compliment." I touched his arm, "It just means you're going to make a great dad someday." I told him. Steve was taken aback at first as he wasn't expecting me to say that to him. I could tell that he didn't want to be anything like his dad when that day would come, but just watching him with the kids was enough for me to know that he wouldn't be anything like him,  
"You two _would_ have cute kids." Dawn commented,  
"I think it's a little too soon to be talking about kids." I looked over to her, "We already have a bunch of teenagers to watch after. We don't need any babies added into the mix." I told her.

"Just saying." She shrugged

As the four of us were watching the movie, we had drunk a few beers and had gone through a joint each (except Robin). I could already feel _myself_ wanting Steve, as it usually happened when the two of us drank and smoked. I was sure he could tell as I was being a little fidgety as he was rubbing my leg and drawing small circles on it (I could swear he was teasing me on purpose). When the movie ended Dawn insisted that the three of us take a shot before we all went to bed.

I did my best to make it not seem like I was rushing out of the room as I didn't want Robin or Dawn to think anything. Steve was lingering as I was squeezing his hand,  
"Jake knows where I live, right?" He asked Dawn,  
"I think so." She yawned, "He's picking me up anyway so, if anything I know where you live." She shrugged. "Your parents are going to be out tomorrow, right?" She asked as I knew Dawn didn't want to meet Steve's dad,  
"Yeah." Steve nodded. I let out a sigh as I wanted to get Steve alone. When he looked at me, he smirked, "Do you need to go home first?" He asked me,  
"Yeah." I let out a big yawn, "I'm starting to feel really tired. I'm gonna head to bed." I started to take a few steps back, "Sweet dreams." I smiled at Dawn and Robin as Steve started to follow me out.  
"I'll be right there." He kissed my cheek before he went off to the bathroom. I groaned as I went to the guest room. I had changed into one of Steve's shirts that I took from his house and sat on the bed as I waited for him. When he came in and shut the door, I got up quickly and started to kiss him,  
"You are the _worst_, Steve Harrington." I said between kisses,  
"You don't mean that." He pulled away to take off my shirt. I raised my eyebrows as he smirked,  
"Maybe I do." I teased before I attacked his lips again and started to take off his clothes, not really caring where I threw them.

The next morning my head hurt a little bit from the drinking but it was nothing that some water and aspirin couldn't fix. I had moved myself closer to Steve as I was still reveling in how _amazing _last night was. Steve had pulled me even closer to him as I figured he was starting to wake up,  
"Morning." I whispered before there was a knock on the door,  
"If you guys don't get up, we're eating your breakfast!" Dawn said cheerily,  
"Be down in five." I called back,  
"I'm timing you two." She said before I could hear her go downstairs,  
"She couldn't give us five more minutes?" Steve groaned before he slowly got out of bed.

That's when I had noticed there were some scratches on his back. It must have happened last night, and it was the first time (to my knowledge) that I left marks on him,  
"Stevie." I spoke,  
"Yeah, Ty?" He asked me,  
"I left uhm...some scratches on your back." I told him as I felt my face was getting hot. He looked at me smiling,  
"It's fine, Ty." He reassured me (it probably wasn't the first time he's gotten scratch marks). I sat up in and noticed that he was looking at me,  
"I left a mark on your chest." He pointed. I looked down to see a bruise was starting to show. I bit my lip as I didn't mind that I had a reminder of last night. I looked at Steve and smirked before I remembered that we were going to go swimming later today.  
"Fuck." I swore as I got out of bed,  
"Sorry Ty, I-"

"I'm not swearing because of that." I gestured to my bruise, any other time would be fine, "It's just that we planned on hanging out by your pool." I looked at him as he shrugged.  
"Dawn will be fine." Steve reassured me, "If anything, she'll tease us but that's it." He came over to kiss my forehead. What Steve was saying was true, it just felt kinda weird because Dawn and Robin were just down the hall when it happened, "Dawn probably had us sleep in here on purpose." He told me. I chuckled as it would be a Dawn thing to do,  
"You always know what to say." I hugged him before I got dressed, "I'll meet you downstairs." I told him before I left the room.

When I had gone down the stairs, I could smell french toast, bacon and coffee. Robin was carrying a plate to the dining room table,  
"Took you long enough." Dawn commented,  
"Sorry that we're not early risers." I rolled my eyes before I took the coffee mug out of her hand,  
"I'm just saying that I thought you guys would have been up before me." She shrugged as that was usually the case,  
"It's not the first time you've been up before Steve and I." I pointed out as I could see Steve come down the stairs,  
"Morning, Harrington." Robin smiled, "Coffee?" She asked as she held out the mug Dawn got for him,  
"Seriously." He looked at her before taking the mug,  
"It's just a mug, Harrington." Robin shrugged as I walked over to the table to grab a piece of bacon. The game plan for after breakfast was for Steve and I to stop at my house and then go to Steve's afterward. Dawn made sure to wash the mug for Steve to take home.

As we pulled into my driveway, I looked over to Steve.  
"You can give the mug to your mom." I shrugged, "Just don't tell Dawn because it will break her heart." I kidded and I saw a smile grow on his face. Max was waiting outside on the front steps, probably for the rest of the party.  
"What's the plan for today?" I asked Max as I walked up to her,  
"Go to the movies and then go to Mike's or something." She shrugged, "What are you doing home? I thought you were spending the weekend at Dawn's?" Max looked between the two of us,  
"I had to stop at home, forgot my swimsuit." I smirked before she moved so I could get past her. I quickly ran to my room to grab my swimsuit, and heard that the shower was on. My mom probably had plans to go out with Neil or something, I shouted a quick 'love you' before going outside to see the rest of the party.  
"Hi Tyler!" Dustin smiled as he came over to give me a hug, "Can you please convince Steve that we should try doing a dungeon and dragons campaign again?" Dustin asked. I looked over to Steve as his arms were crossed with that 'no way' look. I pulled away and looked at him,  
"I'll see what I can do." I smiled before winking at him. I had an idea of how Steve could be roped into another attempt at the game.  
"No way, Ty." Steve shook his head,  
"Well we do need to hang out with the kids again soon." I looked at him. I turned back to the kids,  
"We have to go but I'm sure Steve and I can plan a day where we do something." I gave them a smile before going back into Steve's car, so we could head over to his house before Dawn, Jake and Robin got there.


	21. Chapter 20: Weekend with Dawn part 2

When we reached Steve's house, the front door was open. I looked over to him before his mom came out.  
"Mom, I thought you were going with Dad?" Steve asked his mother, confused. As I got out of the car Jessica came over and greeted me with a hug,  
"I told your father I'd go up there later. I'm going out with Susan for a little bit." She smiled over at Steve, "Do you guys want me to drop off anything before I go to meet your father?" She asked us,  
"It's okay, Jessica. Dawn said she would be in charge of snacks so we got that covered. Thank you though." I smiled as Jake's car pulled in behind Steve's,  
"Hi Mrs. Harrington." Dawn greeted as she got out of the car,  
"You must be Tyler's best friend!" She smiled before pulling her in for a hug, "I've heard a lot from the two of them. I'm so glad that I get to meet you before you go to college." Jessica told her, "And please call me Jessica." She added.  
"Of course, Jessica." Dawn smiled, "This is my boyfriend, Jake." Dawn introduced  
"It's nice to see you Robin and nice to meet you Jake." She gave them each a wide smile, "I better get going, I don't want to keep Susan waiting." Jessica smiled before she got in her car and left,  
"Your mom is so awesome." Dawn looked over to Steve, "She must treat you like a daughter." Dawn commented,  
"She does." I smiled, "I really like talking to Jessica and helping her with dinner." I shrugged as I always enjoyed her presence more than Steve's dad.  
"It's also very flattering that you guys talk about me so highly." Dawn teased before she walked towards Steve's house. I laughed as I followed her.

I let Dawn, Robin and Jake change first as I didn't want them to see the bruise on my chest, yet. Honestly, I was still kind of nervous of the reaction of the group. I felt Steve's arms wrap around my waist from behind,  
"It's going to be fine." He told me before he placed a kiss on my cheek. I nodded, "If you want I can help you change." He whispered seductively. I giggled as I turned around,  
"I wouldn't mind that." I snaked my arms around his neck.  
"I also wouldn't be able to see _that_ all the time." I heard Robin say. I turned to see Dawn and Robin in the doorway of the kitchen. I rolled my eyes as I pulled away to go change,  
"You still think we're _adorable_." I laughed.

When I came back out to the kitchen, Dawn and Robin were back outside with Jake. Steve was leaning against the kitchen counter, waiting for me. I grabbed his hand and led him outside. When we both walked outside, Jake had Dawn over his shoulder. Dawn was pleading for Jake to put her down, so he did...by throwing her in the pool. Robin laughed as Dawn resurfaced and looked over to us,  
"Can you believe he just did that?" She scoffed,  
"You said you were hot." Jake shrugged  
"The pool is the best way to cool off." Robin agreed with Jake. Dawn huffed before I noticed that she was squinting in our direction. I could already feel my face getting hot as she had that devilish smirk of hers on her face.  
"Looks like you guys had fun last night." She commented, which caused Jake and Robin to look at us. "I told you they would." Dawn looked over to Robin,  
"Well of course if you put them in a room by themselves." Robin argued,  
"That's why I did it." Dawn smiled and Steve nudged me, "I'm impressed that you can be quiet. How did you do it, Harrington?" Dawn asked. I quickly got into the pool as I was getting hot between Dawn's comments and the sun. Steve shrugged as he looked over to me smirking, I bit my lip as I was staring into his eyes.  
"You guys aren't making a very good case for yourselves to get an apartment with Robin." Dawn broke us from our staring,  
"When were we planning on getting an apartment with Robin?" Steve asked,  
"Dawn suggested that we would and well, you know how Dawn is." Robin answered him,  
"At least you know that they can be quiet." Dawn argued,

"Robin still has to finish school, maybe when she graduates the three of us can get one in the same town where I'm going to school." I told Dawn,  
"Fine but when you _do, I_ want to come apartment shopping with you guys." Dawn had a twinkle in her eye, before Robin could protest I gave her a look that we didn't need to continue on the subject. Nothing was set in stone, and I had figured that Robin would be all for us sharing an apartment but that was something we weren't concerned with. It was more important for us to find jobs and just get through the rest of the summer.

The five of us just lounged by the pool for the rest of the afternoon. Danny had come by to join us as he was looking for Dawn to spend some time with her. I figured Dawn must have left a note at home or something. At least Danny brought pizza and beer for us to eat. I had ended up staying the night at Steve's as there was no point in me going home when I could just wear Steve's clothes. Maybe I could stop home in the morning before we went to Dawn's in the afternoon to help her pack and that was something I wasn't looking forward to. The main reason why I wasn't looking forward to it, was because it just meant that Dawn would be leaving and I wouldn't be able to see her as much. I knew I had Robin, Steve, Max and the party but Dawn was my first _real_ friend, she was almost like a sister to me and I didn't want her to go or for us to grow apart. I knew Dawn would never let that happen, (like Steve had said), nor would I but it was something that I was afraid of.

Steve, Max, Robin and I were all at Dawn's house to help her load up her car (Danny and Jake were there to drive up with her to make sure she was safe and moved in). Dawn insisted that we see her off. Steve had held my hand as Dawn put the last box in her car. Dawn turned and looked to us,  
"I'm gonna miss you guys so much." She smiled. Dawn had come up to me and gave me a hug. I started to cry because I was going to miss having her around, "Stop crying, you're making me cry." Dawn laughed as she pulled away. I could see that she was crying too, "You know I'll come and visit you as much as I can, and that goes for you too." She poked me. I started to wipe my tears,  
"I promise." I nodded as I knew Dawn was never going to be too far but I was going to miss having her around all the time,  
"I have a present for you." She reached into her back pocket to give me a cassette. I looked at it to see it was the one that had Whitney Houstan's song "How Will I Know" on it. I remember the day Dawn bought it and we listened to it and played it later when we were with Steve and Jake. It was just before Steve and I got stuck in that Russian elevator. I looked up at Dawn to protest, "I can always buy another one." She waved her hand, "Besides any time you look at it or listen to it, you will think of me." Dawn smirked before looking behind me, "I want you guys to watch out for Tyler while I'm gone." Dawn instructed Max, Robin and Steve, "Not that she needs a babysitter but because I don't want her to get hurt or picked on by _any_ little shit." Dawn continued, "But if you can't cheer her up for whatever reason, call me or drive her ass to my college." She laughed before going to hug the three, "Also, don't break her heart, Harrington." Dawn pointed at Steve as he pulled me close to him,  
"Nothing will happen to Ty. I got her back." Steve reassured Dawn. She gave an approving nod before she gave us all hugs once again, followed by a group hug. I knew she was stalling at this point,  
"You guys gave me the best year of my life. I don't know what I'd do without you guys." She spoke in the hug,  
"Dawn." Jake came over and placed a hand on her shoulder,  
"I know." She spoke, we all pulled away before she went off to her car. The three of us stepped aside so they could get out of the driveway. Steve had grabbed my hand and squeezed it as I started crying again.

We had watched Dawn and Jake drive off with Danny following behind her. Who knew that one person would impact my life so much and actually showed me what a true friend was.  
"I think Mike is having the rest of the party over for a game night, if you want to come." Max had looked to me. I nodded,  
"That would be fun." I smiled, "You guys might need adult supervision anyway." I laughed,  
"Okay, Dad." Max rolled her eyes before walking over to my car.

For the little while that I was with the party, it brought my mind off of Dawn leaving. Of course she had called when I was out, so I called her back and listened to how her day went. Dawn was already starting on making a list of potential girls for Robin, I couldn't help but smile as I was thinking of how Robin would react.

**A/N: ****If you guys want, I can put a 'flashback' chapter about the Whitney song and that night, I can do it. Just let me know or say something. I had started to write something but if you guys want to see it I'll post it. I'm also going to see if I can think of/look up a basic plot for a DnD chapter. :)**


End file.
